20 Questions: A Miraculous Ladybug Tale
by DearestMrIcarus
Summary: It has been 5 years since their first encounter, and Ladybug has become tired of Chat's incessent begging for a reveal. She offers him a chance to play 20 Questions, followed by a chance for him to guess her identity, with a CATch, if he doesn't guess her identity correctly, he must stop pushing for a reveal.
1. The First Question

*Note I do not own rights to Miraculous Ladybug or any characters.

Chapter 1

As the pair ran towards the latest akuma, or what they assumed was an akuma based on the screaming, a familiar conversation ensued.

"So, when do you think you'll tell me your true identity, M'lady?", Chat called as he propelled himself forward with his staff.

"Um... probably...NEVER!" She quipped, while slingshotting herself across the street with her yoyo.

"C'mon!", Chat complained, "we've known each other for five years, to the day".

He smiled, staring at his dear friend and the woman who had possessed his heart for the last lustrum. "She really is beautiful," he thought, "and kind, as well as responsible". He hoped he could tire her out with his incessent pestering. Chat promised himself he would find out who his Lady really was.

Silence filled the air long enough for Chat to grow uneasy. "Why wasn't Ladybug responding?" Chat pondered.

The silence was abruptly broken as the heroine spoke, interrupting his thoughts. "Chat, you know I think revealing our identities is a big mistake," Ladybug began, as she sailed onto the next rooftop.

Chat prepared to interject with an ultimatum. His mind rushed over the plan and he resolved to go through with it. Either his Lady would tell him her identity, or she would find out his. The obsidian-black clad hero flashed a mischievous grin. The plan to guilt trip his darling Ladybug into revealing herself would soon be underway.

As he opened his mouth to speak, Ladybug continued, "However, we are a team, and we wouldn't be a very good one if I forced you to do what I wanted."

Chat could feel his cheeks redden as she spoke. He was glad he hadn't started his ultimatum. "I should never have doubted my lady," he thought.

Once again, her voice penetrated his thoughts. "So how about we make a deal Chat?"

"You've got me interested now, M'lady, purrhaps you would like to explain more?" he said anxiously.

As the duo continued their exchange they could see the site of the akuma attacks. It still appeared to be a few minutes away. The noon sun shined brightly above them, urging them to hurry and finish their goal so they could enjoy some shade. That being the case, they continued their dialogue as they leapt from building to building.

"Have you ever played 20 questions?," Ladybug inquired.

"Sure, who hasn't?" was the response.

"Ok, well you can ask me any 20 yes or no questions, but only one per day. I will answer them to the best of my ability with a yes, no, or sometimes. I might even explain my answer, however that is my prerogative," the spot speckled superheroine suggested.

"And one more thing," she added, "if you don't know who I am after the 20th guess, you can't mention sharing identities again, deal?"

"Ooh, a challenge from my Ladybug, I gladly accept. I can't wait to know your real name," he shrieked in kitten-like excitement.

"Heads up! Akumatized grandma straight ahead!" Ladybug called to Chat Noir, as he stopped feet from what looked like an octogenarian armed with a tshirt cannon full of sweaters. Beyond her stood a horde of children each adorned with a hand knit sweater.

"I am AkuGrandma!" she shouted, "and with my army of grandchildren, I will never feel the plague of loneliness again!"

"Not so fast AkuGrandma! We've been stopping Akumas for five years, and we aren't planning on giving up now!"Ladybug declared as she launched herself skywards and using a disarming kick to render the Akuma incabable of ensnaring more children.

The sweater cannon clattered to the ground, and quickly found itself in Chat's curious paws. He gazed at it in wonder, before bashing it against his knee. It shattered into a collection of shards, but no butterfly appeared.

"Ladybug, the gun doesn't have an akuma in it!" Chat yelled across the road.

She scanned the grandma's figure looking for a memento that might hold one of the mind alteringly vicious little insects. Suddenly she saw a silver gleam of something dangling across the woman's neck. "Chat her locket is --"

She was cut off by the old woman's voice. "Grandchildren! Bring me their Miraculous!" she sneered.

Both heroes tenderly circumvented the outstretched hands of children, careful not to harm them. They found themselves tired out and from being chased in circles by the possesed crowd.

Chat Noir attempted to use his extended baton to pole vault himself at the akuma. He grinned triumphantly, only to be overcome by a swarm of juvenile minions standing on top of one another.

Ladybug yelled at the top of her lungs as she watched her partner being pulled into the writhing mass of minors. "CHAT HOLD ON!"

She hurled her yoyo, catching him by the ankle and pulled him towards her.

"Thanks M'lady," he said somewhat dazed, " I thought I was Meout of luck." He flashed her a toothy grin.

She couldn't help but smile back, relieved she had pulled him out before he had been trampled by the rambunctious stampede. Ladybug only allowed herself a moment of gratitide before refocusing of the task at hand.

As she considered the situation, Ladybug quickly began to form a plan.

"Ok," she signalled to her partner, " I have an idea."

"I'm all ears M'lady," he responded, his ears twitching as he spoke.

"Alright, as soon as I shout 'now', extend your pole and launch me up as high as you can" she ordered confidently.

She backed away from him, still avoiding the sweater wearing henchmen surrounding them.

With a running start, she latched onto Chat's shoulders, and gave the key word "Now!" She watched his baton elongate and in so doing it propelled them both into the air.

As they rose, the spotted heroine allowed herself a brief moment to note how toned and muscular Chat's muscles were. Time suddenly appeared to slow down. She could see his deltoids and traps clearly, accentuated in the skin-tight suit. "He is well built," she thought, "almost like a model."

As the word model entered her mind, she suddenly snapped back to her objective, while mentally reminding herself there was only room in her heart for Adrien.

"Focus," she mumbled to her self.

"What's that?" Chat asked, turning his head slightly towards her. His trapezius flexrd with the motion.

"Nothing," she responded, leaping off his shoulders as she reached the apex of their ascent.

Chat watched in awe as Ladybug climbed higher and higher into the sky. Then, as suddenly as as he saw her rise, he saw a red blur streaking downward. With his finely tuned cat eyes he could make out Ladybug, her foot extended. "No way," he thought. This looked like an action movie.

As Ladybug dove through the air, her foot swept within hair of AkuGrandma's face, her heel catching on the locket. The heel and locket continued toward the ground, and both stopped with the sound of a crack.

A small shadowy butterfly emerged from the broken locket and was instantly caught in Ladybug's yoyo. "Time to deevilize!" She proclaimed, knowing it was a catchphrase Parisians had come to appreciate. "Bye bye little butterfly, " she called as the winged insect fluttered away.

Chat Noir's mouth gaped ajar, and he subconciously muttered, "Just like an anime".

Ladybug heard him, and decided to have a little fun as she struck an exaggerated anime-esque pose and grinned "Normally I would use my catchphrase here, but I didnt need to use my lucky charm, and for once, it appears there isn't any damage either".

She cleared her throat and attempted her best announcer voice, "We leave the heroes as they have just defeated another akuma, leaving Hawkmoth once again embarrassed. Find out who they will battle next time on: Miraculous Ladybug".

She grinned even wider as her compatriot's cheeks flushed red. As Chat Noir swooned over his angelic partner, he wished he had some way go show his appreciation to her. Simultaneously, she walked toward the dazed woman.

Immediately his eyes lit up as he remembered his gift. He waited for Ladybug to check on the old woman, admiration for his Love painted across his countenance.

As she returned to him, he proudly instructed, "M'lady, follow me if you would". And with that they sailed back in the direction of her house. Chat began to slow down, as the pair neared her house.

Ladybug wondered if Chat already knew her identity.

"M'lady, we should be able to walk from here," he said, pulling out his baton to check the time.

Once they arrived at what seemed to be a random street she watched Chat enter an alleyway and return with a ladder and a roll of caution tape. She watched as he cordoned off the street, sighing as she realized they were not going to her family's bakery.

"Come on," he said, ushering her up the ladder he had just placed in the middle of the road. She climbed up, and watched him once again check the time. She saw the time change, followed by a smile from her feline-based hero-friend.

With one hand he leapt onto the other side of the ladder, staring into her eyes.

"Happy anniversary," Chat said, beaming,"We met right here with my baton between these two buildings and your yoyo tied to both our ankles."

He cleared his throat, "In fact, it is five years to the minute that I met one of the greatest heroes the world has ever seen, and one of the best friends a cat could wish for."

Again he smiled that make-a-girl-melt kind of smile and pulled a velvet rectangular box from behind his back.

"So I got you this to remember all the good times we've had, and all the good times that are yet to come."

Ladybug gasped as he opened the box to reveal a golden necklace, with the words "Paris's Greatest Hero" inscribed in a circular pendant. The back side wore a red background and was adorned with five spherical onyx stones. "A ladybug," she whispered, her eyes wide, touching her own earrings (which looked nearly identical).

"Yeah," Chat responded,"and the best part is if anyone asks you about it in your civilian life, you can just tell them the necklace motivates you to be a hero, just like Ladybug".

He chuckled,"Of course you won't tell them that you are doing a perfect job of that because you are Ladybug, so everyone will just think it is fan merchandise. No one will realize it is a custom crafted gold pendent with five precision cut onyx stones, and who knows how many tiny rubies inlaid in the back."

Ladybug again looked at the back of the pendant, noticing this time that it was a shimmering sea of red twinkles and not a soild background. She wondered how she could have missed it, and was instantly answered by a single drop hitting one of the ladder rungs. She was crying! She brushed the tears off her eyes, her vision returning and smiled.

"Thank you Chat, I wish I had something for you..." she trailed off, then smiled. "Actually, I can do this!" She said, and kissed him on the cheek.

After Chat finished putting the ladder and tape away, the duo decided to enjoy lunch on the top of a building. They sat on the edge of the structure, their feet hanging precariously off the high rise.

Chat wondered aloud as he munched on his sandwich,"Alright... I have 20 questions... and I get to ask M'lady one today... hmmm so many good choices. But so few questions."

He glanced at her, her half eaten sandwich laying dejectedly on the ground. She was still clutching her gift, engrossed by the intricate details.

Chat grinned as he thought up another scheme. He felt bad for taking advantage of his Lady, but he needed every advantage he could get.

"So..." he began nonchalantly, "Since you seem to really like your gift, could I have five extra questions?"

Ladybug looked up, snapping out of her trance and offered a genuine smile. "Chat, you have no clue what this means to me..." she paused for a second and her smile became a grin as dastardly as his. "And no you may not have any more questions. By the way you have 19 remaining."

Chat's smile faded as he realized what had happened. "Wait, no that doesn't count!" He pleaded.

"Sorry Kitty, but those are the rules," she said as she winked at him.

They finished their lunch laughing and bickering over the rules of the game, and Chat eventually conceded to his Lady's wishes.

"After all," he thought,"I am going to have to agree with her much more frequently after we're married."


	2. The Second Question

*I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or it's characters.

Hey Y'all! I just wanted to say thanks for the interest in my story. I didn't know if anyone else would like it, but I went ahead and posted the first chapter. My hope is to post a chapter (2k-3k words) every couple days, so I hope that works for y'all.

I would love any help y'all want to offer in the reviews. Are there too many puns? Purrhaps there should be more? Something else I might consider changing? I've planned out a rough idea of the story, but I haven't fleshed out msot characters or relationships. obviously the love square is happening. AlyaNino is great. Any other ships y'all wanna suggest? *fingers crossed not Lukanette*

Adrien was lying on his bed bouncing a tennis ball against the ceiling. He looked at his clock to see the time. 21:37. Doubtless the neighbors would soon bang on the floor, letting him know it was time to be quiet. He didn't really mind. After years of solitude, his mansion had begun to feel like a prison, so Adrien didn't particularly mind a friendly reminder to be quiet by 22:00.

Next to him was a notepad with every single page ripped out. On the ground were a pile of papers, each full of questions, and each crumpled up. Some were reasonable.

"Do you live within 5km of the Eiffel tower?" While others were completely pointless. "Do you like pastries better than meals?" And some reeked of desperation. "Am I the love of your life?"

He got up and began shoving paper balls into the garbage. Plagg watched, thoroughly entertained by his master's frustration. He didn't really feel worried, after a few dozen miraculous holders he had figured out the routine.

Based on what he knew about Marinette and Adrien, things should be fine. "But if I say something nice to Adrien, there might be some Camembert in it for me," he thought to himself. With that push, he decided to speak.

"Hey Adrien... whatcha thinking bout?" The nasal voice asked. He was glad Adrien had had the foresight to request a private dorm room, so Plagg could enter and depart according to his own leisure.

Adrien sighed. "Honestly, I don't know Plagg. I am so happy. But way confused. And super excited. While a bit nervous."

How could he express the joy of getting kissed by Ladybug, even if it was on the cheek, or the perpelexing way she oscillated between flirtatious and platonically friendly. And now he would get to find out her identity... unless he messed it up, in which case he would never find out.

He stopped and thought for a minute. "It's just that-- well see it's like-- so imagine", he groaned in frustration, unable to vocalize his feelings.

"You and Marinette are perfect for each other," Plagg muttered. He thought it was funny that Adrien was more worried about a girl than he was about college. "Then again," the Kwami considered, "Adrien has tons of book smarts, but is sorely lacking in the flirting department."

"What was that Plagg?" Adrien asked.

"I said, you and Camembert are perfect for me, brother," Plagg grinned at his own foolishness,"so you wanna help a brother out and score him some sweet, sweet dairy?"

Adrien removed a piece of cheese from his mini fridge and offered it to Plagg (who unhesitatingly accepted it). He went back to tossing the tennis ball against the ceiling. He bounced it and caught it on it's way back down. Somehow he couldn't help but think of his Lady soaring through the sky, using some amazing Naruto kick to stop an Akuma.

He tossed it at the ceiling again and heard 3 stomps as he caught it. Looking back at the clock he saw the time 22:02. He set the tennis ball down, wondering what his Lady was thinking about.

Marinette sat in the top bunk, still admiring the pendant. "I love Chat," she whispered.

"Oh?" An even quieter voice replied.

"No, not like that Tikki. Chat Noir is like a... a brother to me. You remember the plan--"

"There is only room in my heart for Adrien" Tikki and Marinette said in unison.

"Yeah, I know Marinette, I just think you should give Chat a chance. He may seem like a kitty now, but you may be surprised by his MODEL behavior", Tikki said, snickering at her own joke. She could see why Chat Noir always made puns.

Suddenly Alya popped onto the top bunk, staring at her bestie. "Mari, what are you giggling about?" Alya asked inquisitively.

She stared at Tikki then at the necklace then back at Tikki.

"NO WAY!" she cried, "YOU ARE--"

"Shhhh!" Marinette screamed,"you have to promise you can't tell anyone!" She could feel herself freaking out. She had to convince Alya not to tell anyone that she was Ladybug.

"But it's in my blood girl... Ixm a reporter. I have to tell people what I see. And I see a super secret right here. You. Are. Secretly. A Ladybug fan!" Alya squealed in delight!

Marinette felt the blood rush back into her body. "Yeah... secretly her biggest fan.." she said semi convincingly.

"Don't pretend that's not your secret!" Alya called,"you even have a Kwa..."

Alya stopped. Even her best friend couldn't know on occasion she moonlighted as Rena Rouge. She picked Tikki off Marinette's bed. Alya realized she had never actually felt Trixx, and had no idea if this toy was an accurate representation of a Kwami.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought," she muttered.

"Like I was saying you even have a QUAlity," she emphasized the last word, hoping to distract Marinette from her faux pas (or paw as Chat would point out), "Ladybug plushy. And look at that necklace," Alya said, subconsciously reaching for it, and holding out the Kwami as if to barter.

Marinette reluctantly handed her the pendant, while gently accepting Tikki. She softly laid the little creature against her side, and sensed a small tremble of fear. "I wonder if that is Tikki or me,"she thought.

"Wow!" Alya exclaimed, looking at the pendant. This is some high quality LB merch. Almost looks one of a kind."

Marinette smiled, "Honestly I just think the world would be a better place if people were more like Ladybug. I wear that to remind myself to be the best I can be."

"I may have rephrased Chat's suggestion, ever so slightly, but It seems Alya is buying it," the heroine thought as Alya nodded. And Marinette did mean what she said. She sincerely wanted to be her best self.

Alya unenthusiastically returned the pendent. Marinette could see her disappointment, and under regular circumstances she would have given it to Alya. But this gift had a special meaning to her.

"Besides," she thought, "Alya has enough Ladybug memorabilia". She looked at Alya's half of the room. The wall was plastered with posters of the the Parisian heroine; bed sheets, pillows, and blankets embellished her bed, her night stand had several books about the heroic duo. Marinette even realized her friend had headphones, which looked like her miraculous, when put in someone's ear.

"You know, Alya, you would think that with those banners staring at you from every direction, you would easily be able to tell who Ladybug is without her mask," Marinette gently taunted.

"I was thinking just that when I put them up!" Alya agreed. "Wait, it's you!" She screamed.

"M-m-me?" Marinette replied weakly.

"Yes, it's your fault! I spend so much time talking to you that I never look at my posters. I'll never recognize Ladybug if I spend all day staring at you!" Alya accused.

Marinette laughed, then forced herself to laugh louder to cover up Tikki's giggle. Alya, blissfully unaware of how funny her comment really was joined in the chorus of guffaws.

They spent a few more minutes laughing until Tikki and Marinette calmed down. As silence finally filled the room, Alya finally spoke up.

"So, how are things with Adrien?" She asked.

"Oh, um... uh... good?" Marinette attempted.

"Hmmm... you know girl, as a reporter--"

"Journalism major" her friend interjected, knowing where this was going.

"Fine, as someone who studies and learns about interviewing from PROFESSIONALS, I think you still haven't confessed you feelings to Adrien." Alya accused.

"Well it's just that well... Adrien... he um is busy and we don't talk in class and--"

"AND you're still terrified of him," Alya surmised.

"Yeah," her friend admitted.

"Well looks like we're gonna have to call in the cavalry," Alya said whipping out her phone, while wearing a devious expression. She began to type furiously.

"Alya, what are you doing?" Marinette asked, trying to look at the screen. Her friend noticed and turned it so she couldn't see.

So Marinette did the only rational thing anyone in her position would do.

She jumped off the bed and proceeded to tackle Alya.

"Hey!" Alya shouted holding her phone away from Marinette, typing with ine hand and holding her friend back with the other.

She reminded herself this was for her friend's own good as she stretched her thumb towards the send button.

"Yes!" They screamed simultaneously.

Marinette held the phone in her hands and her blood ran cold.

Message Sent to

Nino (Handsome BF)

"Alya! What did you do?" She shrieked.

Nino opened his phone at 3:24. He had just come home from a DJ gig for a big party and had barely laid his head on his pillow.

A second buzz alerted him to a second text. He opened the first.

From: Babe

Hey hot stuff... soo... Mari is still head over heels for blondie... uh... so could you maybe bring up his love life again... and include Marinette in the discussion. Promise?

He mustered an answer before moving to the next text.

To:Babe

Sure.

Nino opened the next text as he realized he had an early morning class the next day.

From: Babe's Babe

(He smiled as he remembered putting Marinette'a new phone number in his contacts, as she had thrown her old phone when Adrien said hi to her. The new contact name perfectly reflected Nino's predicament, sharing his girlfriend with her best friend.)

Don't do it Nino! Alya is being dumb.

He offered the most insincere apology one could give.

To: Babe's Babe

Sorry. Already promised.

Then he turned his phone off. Any other course or action would have kept him up all night with texts from the girls.

Marinette heard her alarm go off at 8:00. She just chose to ignore it. She had spent all night awake, letting her axiety spin a tale. Adrien had probably already talked with Nino, and had pieced together that she was in love with him. So there was no reason to go to her Physics class. She was going to fake her own death, settle for Chat--

"It's time to wake up sleepyhead," Alya moaned, pulling Marinette out of her nightmare she had consciously fabricated for herself.

"No, my life is ruined," she countered, fully awake, yet sounding just as sleepy as she usually did when she was still half asleep.

Alya dragged herself out of bed, just to grab Marinette by the ankle.

"Now listen up," she started, "I still have 2 hours to sleep, but you are failing Physics. And class starts in 10 minutes."

"Sounds like an even better reason to stay in bed," she complained.

"Nope, there is a reason your parents give me free pastries when I walk by their shop, and it isn't because I let you fail classes. Now you can either get out of bed, or I can get you out of bed," she threatened, still clutching the ankle.

"Strike me down," Marinette mumbled," complete your path to the dark side".

Alya let go and sighed. "It would be a shame if anyone found out about your secret!"

Marinette jumped out of bed before realizing Alya thought her "secret" was that she was a Ladybug fanatic. "Ugh," she said, "fine, I'll go to school. Lucky I don't have class with Adrien. My hair is a mess".

As Marinette rushed to her physics lecture, she noticed the class was full. "Great, I was doing such a good job of being on time since I started college," she thought to herself.

Scanning the rows of seats she observed 2 seats in the back were available. "I've been a front row student the whole semester," she mumbled as she plopped down.

"Alright class, it is time to begin the lecture," the professor droned.

"Can anyone tell me the relationship between an electric field and its flux on a given surface?"

Blank stares filled the lecture hall. The room was suddenly silent.

"M. Agreste, as you are standing, I assume you are volunteering, and not that you have snuck into my class late, once again?"

Adrien could feel 200 pairs of eyes on him. He cleared his throat. " Of course," he said, pouring every drop of confidence left in his soul into his voice.

"The flux measures how much of an electric field passes through the object. If you multiply the electric field by the area of the object and the cosine of the angle of the object, in relation to the electric field, you can find the flux".

"A competent explanation M. Agreste. You may sit down," he said, "and try not to be late to my class again.

Adrien sighed in relief, glad that physics was the one class he understood. He looked to his left and saw Marinette, her eyes glued to the board.

"This is not happening, this is not happening. This. Is. Not. Happening!," she said to herself.

"Hey, Marinette. I didn't know you were in this class," Adrien whispered.

"I- I didn't know I was either- er- we were- uh um I mean that you- you were here either," She stammered.

Adrien smiled that exaggerated, stupid, annoyingly perfect smile, the one that looked like he was an angel who took a wrong turn and was trying to get directions back to heaven. The kind of smile that could bring world peace, heal broken hearts, and change lives. It was the most beautiful smile she had ever--.

The professor caught her daydreaming and asked "Mlle Dupain-Cheng, how would one find the equivalent resistance of two resistors in a series?"

"Um... um...resistors", she muttered to herself making the squiggly line that was used to represent them.

"Yes, resistors Mlle," the professor said impatiently.

Right as she began to feel herself melt into a puddle of embarrassment, she heard a whisper next to her,"add the resistors".

"You... um... add the resistors to get the equivalent resistance?" She offered.

"Very good, Mlle, forgive me, I thought you weren't paying attention", he said, then continued in the same monotone voice he was known for.

"Thank me," she whispered to Adrien, who smiled and complied.

"Thanks Marinette"

Her cheeks turned cherry red as she realized what she had just said.

"No, no, no, I meant thank you, why would you thank me?," she whispered, speaking faster with each passing word," There is no reason to thank me, especiallyif Ninotalked toyou--"

"Wait, what about Nino? Your talking too fast", he smiled, paralyzing her with that stupid charismatic smile of his.

"But I haven't spoken with him since last night when he left to DJ a party, and I won't be able to talk to him til after Alya has had brunch with him. I think he turned his phone off," Adrien offered,"I don't know if any of that answered your question?"

"Yes. Perfect. Thanks."

As soon as class ended she ran towards the Café Nino and Alya frequented for brunch.

She heard Adrien call as she was leaving.

"I enjoyed sitting next to you, hopefully we can sit next to each other next time Marinette".

She could feel her face on fire. She didn't dare acknowledge the comment. She headed straight out of the building, gaining speed as she began to fastwalk.

As she reached the cafè she got a text.

Opening her phone, it was a text paired to her Ladybug acount.

To:M'lady

From: Chat

Lady, I didn't know what the rules were for texting... so I'll ask via text today. Do YOU already know my identity?

Marinette typed as fast as she could, hitting send as she yanked the cafè door open.

To: Chat

From: Ladybug

No. Not even an idea.


	3. The Third Question

*I still don't own rights to miraculous ladybug, or the characters

Hi Everyone! I can't believe I have 3 chapters out already. I'll now leave an update on my profile, letting y'all know about how far I am on the upcoming chapter. This has been such a fun opportunity, and I can't wait for chapter 7 when things really start getting messy. I also wanna thank a lot of other writers. I've found a lot of inspiration reading other people's Fanfics. Please let me know what y'all think! And now without further Ado I present Chapter 3.

Chapter 3

Marinette barreled through the cafè door, searching with purpose. Her eyes locked on a pair of familiar faces, and her feet instinctively marched towards them.

"Nino!" She shouted

People turned around in their seats, and she lowered her voice.

"When is the last time you checked your phone?" she demanded.

"Um... oh yeah, I turned it off last night so I could go to bed, thanks for reminding me, dude," he said, turning his phone back on.

It made that all too familiar hum as it came back to life, and Nino's eyes widened.

"Oh," was the only thing he could bring himself to say.

31 texts from Babe's Babe

19 missed calls from Babe's Babe

6 emails from

4 Snaps from FashionistaMari

2 FB messages from Marinette D.C.

1 Farmville invite from FarmerMari

"Farmville?" Alya said,"Wow. You must have really been panicked to try that."

Marinette smiled awkwardly.

"Dude," added Nino,"why are you so worried? Alya told me exactly what to say!"

Marinette looked between the two, searching their eyes for the slightest trace of clemency. Even a shred of humanity emanating from either of them.

Alya looked back and smiled at her, and Nino offered another reassuring remark.

"Don't worry Mari, Adrien has spent 5 years with you, and he still hasn't realized you are the perfect girl for him. Nor has he realized you already know that."

He could see her start to relax, as he spoke and continued,"I just need to convince him to give up on his stupid crush on Ladyb--"

Nino stopped dead in his tracks. Alya choked on her breakfast. Marinette's mouth hung open wide enough that a person may have thought she dislocated her jaw.

"I cannot believe Adrien Freaking Agreste has a crush on LB! This is totes going on the Ladyblog!"

"No!" cried Nino,"He'll kill me if anyone finds out. Plus if he is outed, it'll be even harder for him to get over her, and take him even longer to realize Mari is his soulmate."

Alya considered what her boyfriend said. She had to admit that he had some good points. "But the story is soooo good," she lamented to herself.

"Ugh, the things I do for friends," she groaned.

Marinette was unphased by the conversation. Her mouth remained agape, her eyes frozen, as if she were confined to that juncture of time.

"Looks like Marinette is broken," Nino speculated.

"No, Marinette is just thinking about how she wishes she was Ladybug, right now, right Mari?" Alya asked

"I wish I was Ladybug right now," she parroted, still looking dumbfounded.

Slowly a smile crept across her lips.

"I have an idea, you guys!" thanks for the advice.

"Good luck Mari," Nino called.

"You can do it girl!" Alya added, as Marinette sprinted out the door.

"So, what exactly is her plan?" Nino asked.

"No clue," Alya replied, but it sounds like she was excited about it.

Adrien gazed at the figure in the mirror, staring into the reflection's eyes, searching for a soul. He looked at the clothing enveloping his body, the makup caked to his skin, his contorted hair which had been saturated with gels to accomplish the intricate folds and perfect volume. He was handsome, but at photo shoots, he always felt so synthetic. "At least,"he comforted himself, "they provided him with his own trailer, to unwind during the short reprieves.

Adrien heard a knock on his, door and resisted the urge to tell them to go away. "Come in," he called, and heard the door open,"We aren't done with the break yet, are we?"

As he turned around to look at the director, he gasped.

"L...La...Ladybug," he managed to splutter.

Marinette smiled, realizing that for once, he was the one stumbling on his words.

"Hi, sorry I am just a big fan, and I was wondering if I could get a selfie with you?" She asked innocently.

"Ye...yes, of course, maybe I could get one too?"

"Sure," the currently unheroic heroine said casually.

The pair snapped a couple pictures, and looked at each other, smiling.

"I feel a kind of energy between us, am I reading that right?" The masked girl inquired.

"I felt that too!" Adrien assured.

Suddenly, Marinette could feel the courage of Ladybug flow through her. Before it ebbed away she acted, bestowing a peck upon his longing lips, then exiting the door, and slinging herself back onto the roof, and a ways down the road, before finding a secluded place to revert.

"Marinette, do you really think it was wise to sneak into Adrien's room during a photo shoot, and attempt to seduce him?" The Kwami scolded.

"Yeah, you're right Tikki, I'm sorry," Marinette apologized,"though you have to admit I did a lot more than ATTEMPT to seduce him".

Seeing her friend express contrition, Tikki decided to join the small celebration.

"I know!" The little Kwami cheered, "how did It feel?"

"It was amazing Tikki. His lips were soft, and his eyes were even softer. It's like he finally noticed me!"

Tikki figitted, trying to find a way to kindly present Marinette's self induced issue.

"So... Marinette..."

"Yes Tikki?" Marinette asked.

"How will Adrien ever fall for you if he is now convinced Ladybug likes him? It's not like you can date him as Ladybug, much less marry him" The Kwami shared.

"Oh," Marinette said.

"Yeah".

Tikki thought for a second, then returned to her normally chipper self.

"Dont worry Marinette," she encouraged, "we'll find a way out of this!

After the shoot, Adrien finally found himself with some free time. He relaxed his cramped muscles, sore from hours of maintaining unnatural poses, and checked his phone. He saw one text and smiled to see it was his friend Nino.

From: Your Best Friend

(Nino had selected the contact name himself)

Duuude! I was hanging out with my gf, ya know... um nothing weird was going on. ANYWAYS...Alya's family invited me over for dinner... and well long story short, we both have dinner plans. Meet me outside Alya's place at 18:30.

Adrien smiled at the generosity of his friends' families. Gabriel (Adrien refused to think of him as a father any longer) was very meticulous about his every action. He invited others over only when he benefited from it. Dinners were thinly veiled business deals meant to sway contracts and agreements to his advantage.

Adrien shook his head, refusing to let that business minded man take away more of his life. He had done everything he could to distance himself from his father. "Well, almost everything," he thought, remembering he still needed his modeling job to get by. That in turn, forced him to take design and fashion classes in college (though neither interested him). What he did have were his own dorm room, friends, curfew, and bank acount. Though the latter took a bit of a hit when he purchased Ladybug's gift. Oh well, she didn't need to know that.

The blond looked at his watch. 17:22. Enough for a quick shower, and he could make it to Alya's.

Marinette arrived in her apartment around 19:00, completely exhausted. She had stayed up all night, got up early for class, stopped by Adrien's shoot, and spent a few hours helping her family at the bakery.

She was glad to spend time working with her parents, even when she didn't have a shift scheduled for that day, but she had enervated herself with the full day.

She collapsed on her bed checking her phone. 3 texts.

From:Alya

Sent 14:50

My parents invited you over for dinner. Be here at 18:15.

Sent 18:28

Where are you?

Sent 18:50

Mari? ADRIEN IS HERE! It was supposed to be a surprise double date! Where are you.

She managed a reply.

From: Marinette

To: Alya

Sorry. Busy day. Can't make it.

Normally Marinette would be freaking out, but she was too fatigued. "After all," she reasoned,"I already kissed Adrien today".

Tikki curled up next to her comrade and the pair fell asleep within a minute.

Alya checked the text. "Looks like she's not coming guys, you can start eating".

The two boys looked at Alya gratefully, and began to ravaged their dinnner plates.

Alya sighed. This was supposed to be a perfect "impromptu" double date. Her family "had to leave early" and Alya had planned to tell Marinette that it would be just the two couples 15 minutes before dinner, enough time to prepare the girl, but not enough for her to talk herself out of it, like she tended to do.

Nino saw the sigh and gently squeezed her hand reassuringly. While it seemed like a relatively simple act, it meant a lot to Alya. Nino noticed the little things. "Unlike someone," she thought, glaring at the supermodel seated across from her.

"Too bad Marinette couldn't make it," Adrien said, reaching for another croissant.

Nino saw his chance to make his girl proud and took it. "No kidding dude. Actually I feel like none of us hang out enough anymore." He paused as if he were thinking, " hey Adrien, we should totally hang out and catch up after dinner, just us guys!"

He offered it as if it were a spur of the moment decision. He knew Adrien was free, and would never turn down his best friend. He now had a chance to bring up Marinette.

Adrien paused, then realized he was actually a available this evening. "That sounds sweet, if you are ok with us dashing after dinner, Alya?" he asked sweetly.

"Sure," Alya said trying not to sound excited,"I have stuff to do afterwards anyways".

She squeezed Nino's hand, and her eyes told him what her words couldn't right now, "This is why I love you".

After they finished dinner Alya ushered the boys out the door, ignoring their protests to help with the dishes.

As they left, Adrien asked,"so where are we headed?"

Nino shrugged,"who cares, I just wanted to talk to my dude".

Adrien smiled,"Alright, what's up?"

Nino spaced out, and began with the first thing on his mind. "The other night I was at a gig, and noticed a record company rep came by. I think it is the record company that signed Clara Nightingale". He beamed.

"Nice!" Adrien congratulated, "I bet they were impressed".

Nino shot him a confident look.

"You know it," he said, then remembered what his assignment was. "Operation Adrinette will not be a bust" promised himself.

"So... uh... how about you Adrien?" Nino asked, "Any cute girls get your attention lately?"

Adrien blushed,"Well... things have been kinda hit and miss lately". He instinctively rubbed his hand against the nape of his neck. "Good news or bad news first?" He asked.

Nino thought,"um...how about good news?"

Adrien glowed blissfully. "You know Ladybug?"

"Like THE Ladybug, 'Miraculous Ladybug!'" He pantomimed throwing a Lucky Charm in the air.

"The one and only," Adrien responded.

"What about her?"

"She kissed me."

"WHAT!?!" Nino looked at him in shock. Adrien wasn't the kind of guy to make up stories.

Adrien nodded, reassuring Nino that he had heard him properly.

"Yup. The thing is she just popped up. And flirted. And kissed. And left," Adrien offered.

"Wow" his friend said aloud while thinking,"Man, Alya is gonna freak when I tell her".

Suddenly he remembered the other news.

"And the bad news?"

"I was in Physics this morning and it turns out Marinette is in that class".

Nino perked up.

"Anyways, we seemed to be getting along pretty well. So I figured I'd ask her out. Well, as soon as I start talking to her after class, she just runs out the room. I guess that is just her way of letting me know she wants to just stay friends".

Nino panicked. He tried to reassure Adrien in vain," I'm sure there was just a misunderstanding".

Adrien responded, "I don't think so. I am glad to be her friend, but I don't think she would even be interested in talking to me if it weren't for you and Alya".

"Alya's right," Nino thought, "Adrien is totally oblivious to Marinette's feelings".

The two switched to talking about anime and music before somehow making it to Nino's apartment.

They bid farewell and Nino walked in, grabbed a pillow and screamed in it.

"ADRIEN YOU STUPID BONEHEAD!"

Nino's roommate looked at him, questioningly.

"Nothing," Nino replied, grabbing his phone.

To: Babe

From: Nino (Handsome BF)

Bad news or worse news?

Alya had just made it back to her apartment and slipped on pjs. She turned to Marinette who was barely waking up from a nap.

"Hey stupid," she said teasingly, "you know taking a nap in the evening will make going to bed absolutely miserable, right?"

Marinette still half asleep quipped,"It's fine, I'm used to having a hard time sleeping while you snore".

Alya gasped, feigning offense. "Fine. I just won't tell you what Nino found out about Adrien's love life," she bluffed.

Marinette sat up, immediately awake. "Tell me!" she hissed, teasingly.

"Alright, alright," her friend smiled,"I am just finding out the details right now".

"Bad news or worse?"

"Isn't it supposed to be good or bad?" Marinette asked.

"Usually," Alya said while typing,"I said bad first... let's ease into it".

A second later her phone emitted a familiar ding. Alya put a hand over her mouth.

"What, what happened?" Marinette asked.

"So apparently when you ran out of physics this morning, you ran out right as Adrien was about to ask you out. Now he thinks you just want to be friends".

Marinette's face paled. "W..what is the worse news" she inquired nervously.

Alya typed furiously.

Silence filled the room.

The besties stared at the phone.

Both girls jumped as the phone chimed.

Marinette was now reading over Alya's shoulder.

Alya screamed. Marinette put her hand to her mouth.

"No way!", Alya turned to Marinette,"You are competing with Ladybug... and Agreste thinks you just shot him down".

"Competing with Ladybug," Marinette echoed. She only now realized what Tikki had meant.

Alya spent the next hour rambling about interviewing Adrien, Ladybug theories, and her own dissappointment that LadyNoir was looking less and less likely. Marinette quickly realized she was not needed for this soliloquy.

Marinette got a text as Alya was talking, and decided to checked her phone.

From: Chat Noir

To: M'Lady

Wait, are you even my age? Like 18-20 years old?

She smiled for a moment forgetting her predicament.

To: Chat

From:Ladybug

No, I can't believe you thought that! I already have three kids!!! Lol.

She smiled, wondering how tongue tied her kitty felt right now.

From: Chat

:0 Oh. Have I ever told you I like older women ;)

From: Ladybug

Wow, smooth one kitty. But honestly, yes I fit the age range.

From: Chat

Wait! So do you go to the same University as I do?

From: Ladybug

Sorry Chat. One question per day.

From: Chat

Oh yeah / Oh well, I'll remember next time.

(He considered writing the question down, then decided he wouldn't need to. "After all, if something is important, you'll remember without writing it down right?" He thought as he hit send.)

The heroes continued to tease one another and eventually bid each other sweet dreams.

Eventually Alya fell asleep and Marinette gazed at the ceiling once again thinking about Adrien. "Tikki, what have I done?"she whispered.

The speckled Kwami just patted her cheek, as sleep once again overpowered the duo.


	4. The Fourth Question (02-24 22:57:43)

I'm still waiting for zagtoon to let me know my fan fiction is so good that they are giving me the rights to Miraculous Ladybug... however since they haven't, I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any characters.

This chapter had a lot of material, and is the longest chapter so far. In my little Author's note I wanted to recognise a couple of other great authors, who both helped me with this chapter. Thanks go to both JollyWonderBat and Littlemixup. They have both written some terrific fan fictions.

If anyone is is looking for what I would describe as a thought provoking distopian MLB universe check out "Love to Break Free" by Littlemixup

And for those who love a story that keeps you on your toes, the MLB story "Black Sky" by JollyWonderBat will make you smile.

A month had gone by, and emotional chaos ensued. Marinette had decided that she ought to stop masquerading as Ladybug. The Heroine would come out as needed, but there would be no more midday trysts between her and Adrien. Her heart sank thinking about it.

Likewise Adrien mourned the disappearance of his Lady. Hawkmoth had ceased akumatizing civilians in the last month. "He must be businessman," Adrien thought,"Gabriel leaves for weeks at a time, perhaps Hawkmoth has a similar career".

On top of not seeing Ladybug as Chat Noir, he had also waited day in and day out for another romantic rendezvous. "Ladrien" Alya had dubbed it on the Ladyblog. Eventually Adrien realized that his Maiden in crimson armor was not returning to sweep him off his feet.

To add to the heroic dyad's struggles they both found themselves doing quite poorly in their studies. Marinette struggled to understand the abstract concepts of electrical properties in physics, while Adrien struggled to remember the history in his fashion and design class.

"Why did it matter what was popular when?" Adrien thought. He was used to his father-- Gabriel deciding what was "in style", then finding similar patterns and designs.

Apparently some people cared about who some guy named Charles Worth was, or the specific fashions that dominated the Victorian era were.

On top of that, Adrien was struggling to keep a secret. Two actually. Nino had signed on to the record company that had scouted him a month before. They even gave him a 30 000 sign on bonus. The fact Nino was about to become a famous DJ wasn't a hard secret to keep. Telling strangers about an up and coming artist wasn't something that was difficult avoid.

The second part is what Adrien struggled with. He thought back to the week old secret.

1 week earlier

Nino had just told Adrien about the contract, then dragged him across town, using his red ball cap as a makeshift blindfold for his friend.

As the red hat pressed against Adrien, he was grateful that Nino bought an identical red baseball cap every year to replace the former. He was even more grateful Nino washed it every Sunday evening. What he appreciated the most was that today was Monday.

The friends walked, Nino guiding Adrien.

"I really don't see why this is necessary Nino," the blond complained.

"First of all if someone sees you it'll end up on a newspaper, which Alya really doesn't need to know about yet. Second, this is supposed to be a surprise".

"Fine," he accepted,"so what is your new DJ name gonna be?"

"Are you ready for it? I am going to go by DJ Bubbler," his friend said excitedly, a reference to the time he had been Akumatized.

Adrien smiled. Only someone like Nino could take such a negative event, and turn it into something worth celebrating.

As they entered a building, the DJ recovered his hat. Adrien gasped, realizing where they were.

"May I help you Messieurs?" the jeweler asked sweetly.

"Yeah," replied Nino, "I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend".

Adrien smiled. So after years of dating Alya, Nino was finally ready to make things with her permanent.

"She's a size 6 and three quarters," Nino added, unsure whether that was important or not.

After briefly discussing an appropriate style, the question that always pops up finally entered the conversation.

"And what, Monsieur, is your price range?"

Nino stood there in his t-shirt and ball cap, and calmly answered, "around 30 000". The last syllable trailed off, and the jeweler dropped his mouth in surprise, as well as the ring he had begun to pull out of the display (a 500 silver ring many college-aged lovers elected to buy).

"Oh, of course," the man recovered, as if he should have expected that.

He still couldn't believe Nino was getting ready to propose, nor could believe he was Nino's sole confidant, doomed to hold the secret until the engagement was announced.

And now he got to go to his Fashion and Design class and spend 2 hours next to Marinette. "Yay," the thought, "I can't wait for Marinette to think I am weirder than I already am, while I hide what I know".

He sat down in his seat in the front row, his backpack draped across the seat next to him.

Like clockwork the normal pattern repeated. Marinette walked in, saw him, and marched towards him, her cheeks red. Then she asked,"A-adrien, w-would I mind-- would you mind if I sit here", as if she didn't realize he saved the spot for her every day.

"Sure," Adrien responded, smiling a little too innocently.

As Marinette sat down she reminded herself she was just talking to Nino's friend.

"So, crazy about the ring,huh?" She offered, trying to make small talk.

"W-what ring?" Adrien said, as Marinette smiled at his nervous stutter.

"Alya already knows," she informed,"Nino dropped the reciept when he visited our dorm...The ink was a little smeared, but we were able to make it out".

Adrien sighed in relief. "Crazy huh? 30 000 is a lot for a piece of metal".

Just like last week, the word brought a mouth open and caused Marinette to drop her pencil.

"Thir-thir TEE thousand?" She repeated incredulously, as she retrieved the writing instrument.

"I thought you said you saw the receipt?" Adrien asked in horror.

"We thought it said 300,00"

Adrien's horror intensified. Even when he thought he couldn't mess up, he messed up.

"Marinette, if our friendship means anything to you, please promise me you won't tell Alya," the bachelor pleaded.

Marinette froze... Did she hide this from Alya, or essentially tell Adrien he didn't matter to her. In a split second she made her decision.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," she smiled,"sometimes when it is early in the morning I forget things I know I'm supposed to remember". She winked, and was awarded with an awkward hug from Adrien.

"Thank you so much Marinette," he said, his arms still around her,"I owe you one".

For both the sake of her love life and her grades she summoned all her courage.

"Well, you could pay that debt today," she offered,"I am kind of failing physics, so if you wanted to have a study date...?"

He removed hs arms, and gave her another disarming smile.

"I'm not doing anything this afternoon," he lied, while texting his agent.

To: Mean Boss Lady

From: Adrien

Something came up, I have to cancel today's photo shoot.

He didn't regret that at all. Marinette was important to him, and if she needed help he would gladly do so. Plus, he rationalized, a lot of models would cancel last minute, and regularly too, so on the rare occasion he couldn't make it, there was minimal backlash.

As he sent the text he heard the professor stride in, and announce,"class has begun".

She reminded Adrien of Mme Mendeleiev, her neck as thin as the pencil he was writing with, that very same cold steely gaze, with that same shrill voice.

She would always pick a student at random, looking for someone to torment. This time her eyes fell on Adrien.

"M. Agreste, knowing your father these questions should be easy for you. First, who is considered the father of fashion?"

"Um.. ugh... fashion," he said pointing to the tag on the back of his shirt.

"Yes, M. Agreste, fashion," she said impatiently.

As Adrien wished he could cataclysm himself, he heard a small cough.

Marinette turned her head feigning a small cough, while whispering the answer.

cough* "Charles Worth" *cough*

Adrien flashed her a grin, well he didn't look specifically at Marinette. But she knew it was for her.

"Charles Worth, of course, Professor", he answered confidently.

"Very good, and what was an improvement that developed in fashion during the Victorian era?"

Adrian looked at Marinette who was busy drawing on her notebook.

He looked closer, "no she wasn't doodling, she was drawing money symbols", he thought and smiled, this time directly at Marinette.

"Materials began to become more expensive. Quality improved," Adrien said hopefully.

"Very good M. Agreste," she said turning to her laptop to start the presentation.

Adrien took the moment to grab Marinette's left hand under her desk and give it a good squeeze. His eyes glistened as he looked at her.

"If things didn't work out with Ladybug,"he thought,"I should find a girl like Marinette, but one that likes me as more than a friend".

Marinette screamed inside her head. "EEEET!" Adrien was squeezing her hand.

Adrien eventually let go. Instead of writing, he gaped at the slideshow.

"It's like it's written in a foreign language," he thought.

Marinette saw his confusion, pondering how to react. Mustering all her internal Ladybug she whispered,"Maybe when we are studying later, I can brush you up on some fashion history". With the last of her confidence, she placed her hand into his and squeezed.

"Yup," he decided silently,"If Ladybug ever hardcore rejects me, I am gonna find myself a Marinette of my own".

He whispered back, "That would mean a lot. My place or yours?".

"Mine. 18:00, bring your appetite".

Adrien had texted Marinette asking where her apartment was. Of course She had already told him... well not him him. When she had moved out of the bakery onto campus, she had told Chat where he could go if he wanted to talk.

As Adrien looked at the small scratches on the door he remembered what Marinette had told him.

"If you ever need to talk, scratch the door 3 times, then knock 3 times, I'll meet you on the roof," she had added.

He had swung by once or twice, and while the roof was nothing in comparison to Marinettes balcony, she usually brought him a something warm to drink on cold nights patrolling the city

This time he resisted the urge to scratch the door. As he knocked he felt a sense of dread. Alya.

As Chat, he was terrified of probing questions and her peering eyes. As Adrien, though, it was much worse. He had Nino's secret.

Marinette answered the door, letting him in. They sat down at the dinner table and munched on croissants before moving to the main course.

After dinner they cleared the table. Adrien insisted on helping with the dishes. Marinette tried to convince him to leave uit for her, but Marinette wasn't as confident as Alya was at refusing help.

As they formed an assembly line, Adrien scrubbed, and Marinette rinsed the cleaned dishes, placing them on the drying rack.

She couldn't help but let her imagination run wild. The small dorm was their apartment. They had just shared a meal, and were now washing up. Louis, Emma and Hugo were spending the night with the Lahiffe kids, they were so excited they even brought their hamster. Now it was just M. and Mme Agreste until they picked up their kids in the mornin--

"What are you grinning about?" Adrian asked.

"Um. Uh I couldn't-wouldn't- shouldn't... I dunno why I would- who's smiling? No one, does this look like... " she trailed off

That was the worst sputtering she had had in a long time. She could feel her cheeks burning.

"Why do you do that?" Adrien asked,"you always get so flustered, and your cheeks turn red. And it's always with me."

"Idiot," someone said from inside the bedroom, though Adrien didn't appear to have noticed.

"Just a second," Marinette said sweetly.

She walked to the bedroom and threw open the door. Alya was sitting against the wall, obviously listening.

"I thought you were with Nino!" she hissed.

"Well..." Alya began, as Marinette noticed a shoe, with a foot connected, hanging out from under the bed.

"Nino?" Marinette asked sternly.

"Yes?" He replied, his face emerging from below the mattress.

It was stained with Alya's favorite red lipstick.

Marinette turned to Alya and whispered, "you guys better get going".

Alya stood her ground, "but things were just getting interesting!"

Marinette smiled and whispered even more quietly,"In 10 seconds I am telling everyone in this room that you know Nino bought a ring. You guys can choose to stay or go."

As Adrien put the last glass on the drying rack, he watched Alya dragging Nino towards the door.

"We are going now," she demanded.

Nino and Adrien waved, as the bachelor watched his friend get ripped out of the room and the door slammed shut.

"What was that all about?" he asked, as Marinette emerged from the bedroom.

"Oh nothing," she said casually.

The pair returned to the table, now laden with books, flash cards and notes.

They agreed to start with a silent study, then some discussion and flash cards.

As Adrien stared at "Fashion's History: A Lifestyle And An Art" (the course textbook), he felt his brain melt. Maybe he could take a break. Checking that Marinette was engrossed in her textbook, he quickly pulled out his phone, and opened his Chat Noir account.

**From: Chat**

To: M'Lady

**M'Lady, how are you this fine evening?**

He was so focused on texting he didn't notice Marinette put her book down to check her phone.

From: Ladybug

**To: Chat**

Things are going perfectly Chat.

**So I guess you could say they are purrfect?**

I guess I could ;) How are you?

**Purrsonally I am doing Clawesome! I am just chilling with a friend right now.**

Glad to hear it. So what's up?

**I was hoping to ask another question.**

Shoot.

**In person maybe... wanna go out on an evening patrol in 3 hours? If it works for you, I can meet you at the University, near the dorms.**

**(P.S. For your information that was a business question and doesn't count, you sneaky cheater ;) )**

Marinette had just typed a message saying she was busy when she heard Adrien.

"So I have a work thing," Adrien informed her,"I'll probably need to leave in 2 and a half hours".

"Oh, that's fine," she responded, a slight frown on her face. She erased the message and sent a new one.

Sounds good.

And by the way, I never said it counted

**But you thought about it.**

Marinette smiled. She had considered it.

They both put their phones away, and began the discussion, eventually moving on to flash cards.

"In which century was Charles Worth, the famous designer, known to have begun his innovation?" Marinette asked.

"Um... 18th?" Adrien answered, thinking he remembered correctly.

Marinette winced. "Um, wanna try again?"

"Oh 19th. I confused 19th century with 1800s"

"Haha, that is an easy mistake," she consoled.

They talked about the evolution through the renaissance, different materials dresses were comprised of, and Marinette even googled 1950s dresses, showing Adrien the various vintage articles of clothing.

Eventually they got to physics. Marinette dreaded this part.

"So the tables have turned," the model said, grinning," Now, capacitance can be calculated by charge divided by what?"

"Oh, I know this one. It is either voltage or current"

A moment went by in silence.

"So is it VOLTAGE or current?" he asked.

"Oh voltage!" She cried.

This went on for another half hour until both parties felt comfortable with their respective materials.

"So I still have another 40 minutes before I need to go," Adrien said casually.

"I guess we'll have to find something to watch," Marinette offered, knowing he wouldn't be interested.

"Ok," he smiled,"But it better be good".

They quickly found a show on her phone and curled up together on the couch.

In order for the both of them to see the tiny screen, Marinette gently placed her head on Adrien's chest, his chin against her scalp. He placed his arm around her. At first they both watched the show, feeling a sense of discomfort.

As the show progressed, they seemed to relax, and by the end of the episode, they were both asleep, Marinette's phone laying forgotten on her lap.

At 22:00, when Chat and Ladybug were supposed to meet, Alya opened the door and walked inside. As she locked the door, she saw the twosome asleep on the couch snuggling together. She pulled her phone out and took a couple quick snaps. Marinette was gonna love her forever.

As she walked down the hallway, a floorboard creaked. Adrien and Marinette both jumped awake. Adrien checked his phone, and said," I need to be gone, like now!" and hugged Marinette dashing out the door.

Marinette looked at the time on her phone. "Oh no," she thought. Chat is probably waiting right for me.

She ran out the door and out into the evening streets. "Tikki, spots on!" she called when she found an unoccupied area. She and Tikki were gonna have a lot to talk about tonight.

As she ran down the walkway she saw Chat.

"Hello, M'Lady," he said drowsily.

"Tired?" Ladybug said, yawning.

"Yeah, I had a bit of a cat nap," he confessed.

"Actually I did too".

The two zoomed across Paris, surveilling their home, and eventually finding nothing extraordinary.

Eventually they found themselves on a nonspecific rooftop, staring at the twinkling lights.

"Looks like a quotidian night," Chat said.

"Well, it's not exactly average. I believe you had a question for me?"

"Right, were you born in Paris?"

"Yup"

"Wow... well that was anticlimatic..." he said, then grinned,"also you said yup. That isn't an agreed upon answer. That means I get another question."

"Nice try kitty, you know what I meant".

Chat Noir leaned on his staff as he continuously begged his Lady for more questions.

"Purrlease Ladybug~"

"No kitty"

"But why not?"

"Because that's not a part of the deal"

"What if we changed the deal~"

"No Chat."

"How about this...you give me ONE more question and I'll give you a kiss" he said as he leaned in towards her.

Ladybug blushed at his boldness and was about to pull away until he started snickering.

"I'm just kitten with ya M'Lady."

"You're so lame Chat"

Wow, that was intense, even for me. Tune in again to see if Chat gets any closer to discovering who is wonderful Ladybug is.


	5. The Fifth Question

First, I would like to apologize to everyone who got my last update and were disappointed to see I had submitted chapter 4 three times. That was a user error, and I hope y'all will forgive me.

This is a cute chapter. It was so fun to write.

I was informed that I referred to their education level as college (thank you for letting me know Kitten Kokomo). I don't know the French education system nearly as well as I do Germany's or The United States's. I had the American system in my mind when I wrote this. I think it would have been more accurate to say the group are attending University and not collège.

If you catch any other inconsistencies, or would like to share an idea or suggestion with me, let me know in the review section or PM me (I promise I don't bite).

If you would like to stroke my already enlarged ego, that can be done there as well. Thank you all so much for making this story so fun to write!

I do not own any of Miraculous Ladybug's characters or the idea. However if Zagtoon Method is reading this, I have a nice $10 USD or 8.78 EUR with your name on it for the rights.

**BACK TO THE STORY:**

"Anyways, when the time comes, I'll still say yes, even if it is only a 300 ring," Alya said, as she delicately worked the curling iron on Marinette's hair.

"I'm gonna give away Nino's secret, if I don't distract myself," she thought.

Marinette let out a neutral "mmhm", before thinking about that evening 2 weeks prior. Chat had begged for another question. He had even offered a kiss, in exchange. And what was worst was she had hesitated. Even though she had fallen asleep in Adrien the Angel's arms only an hour before, she had entertained the idea of Chat kissing her. Maybe she had just been sleepy. Maybe distracting herself with that particular memory was a poor decision.

"I was just sleepy," Marinette muttered, trying to convince herself.

"What was that? "

"Um, uh nothing. I'm just really excited for the double date!"

Alya and Nino had convinced Adrien and Marinette to join them for a dinner reservation at a fancy restaurant. Officially it was just 4 friends celebrating Nino's first offical track release as "DJ Bubbler". But unofficially everyone, barring Adrien, knew it was a double date.

**ELSEWHERE**-

Adrien sat in the on the couch of Nino's dorm's living room. He happily rubbed one if Nino's roommate's pet, a kitten named Kokomo, who purred quite loudly.

Plagg peaked out of Adrien's pocket, and hissed at the kitten. Kokomo blinked, then nuzzled Plagg's face affectionately.

Plagg mumbled to himself,"If you think , I'm gonna let you steal Adrien from me that easily, you have another thing coming".

At that moment, Nino's roommate -Adrien couldn't remember his name- summoned his feline companion. The kitten let out a farewell meow, then scampered off to the other room.

"I have a FELINE I'll be seeing you again little kitty," Adrien said. Plagg groaned, trying to sound annoyed, but Adrien could tell he was obviously jealous.

Shortly after that, Nino emerged from his room, freshly shaven. He took a seat next to his comrade and smiled.

"Are you ready for this?" Nino asked.

"Definitely, I have the camera, and everything, the question is are you ready? You are still trying to get your Licence in music studies, and DC Bubbler--"

"I'm ready," his friend said confidently.

Adrien smiled, proud of how fast Nino was maturing.

"You know, this is kinda like a double date if you think about it," Nino pointed out.

Adrien, assuming his friend was trying to be nice, smiled, but rejected the idea.

"Haha, not quite Nino. I think maybe it would count it if Marinette had the potential to become more than a friend... but I don't think she'll ever see me that way".

Normally Nino would point out how stupid that statement was. After all, this girl couldn't keep a sentence together around Adrien. She blushed when he spoke. Not to mention the pictures Alya had shown him of the couple sleeping on her couch. The fact that he was a world famous model, who not more than a week ago had shown off his sculpted pecs and rippling abs in an undergarment shoot that was now now plastered throughout France, should have given the blond a clue that he was likeable, if not absolutely dreamy.

But today was a special day. This was a celebration with his friends. "A night that I won't forget for the rest of my life," Nino thought, patting his pocket.

Adrien looked at his watch. 16:10.

"Should we get going? We probably shouldn't be late to the reservation".

Nino smiled,"Adrien Agreste, worried about being on time," he turned to an imaginary audience," let's give him a round of applause".

To their suprise, they heard clapping in the other room.

"Thanks Thomas," Nino shouted to the other room.

"So Thomas was was the name of the guy who owned Kokomo," Adrien thought, trying to remember it.

**LATER**-

The two gentlemen made it to Alya and Marinette's dorm with time to spare.

As Marinette answered the door she could feel a tinge of crimson brush across her cheeks.

Before her stood Nino and Adrien sporting designer 3 piece suits, Adrien with a black tie, and Nino rocking a green bow tie.

"Gabriel brand?" She asked.

Adrien grinned, looking at Marinette. He wasn't sure why his feline alter ego had started calling her princess, but as he gazed at her ruby red dress, he could almost envision a tiara atop her head. He saw himself escorting her, as an actual member of some royal family, to dinner.

"Yeah, just because we don't get along, doesn't mean his taste in fashion is off," Adrien admitted.

Marinette shook her head in agreement.

"What about you Mari? Did you make that yourself? It looks absolutely gorgeous, so I wouldn't be surprised," he asked.

Marinette blushed more deeply at her crush's high praise.

"Yeah, Alya and I are both wearing clothes I made," she said proudly.

At that moment Alya walked into view, a royal orange dress adorning her body.

Nino gasped like he had seen an angel, his eyes glistening like love at first sight.

Adrien couldn't help but whisper to his buddy. "She's going to look fantastic on camera, you are never gonna forget this day".

If it were somehow possible, it looked as if Nino's smile widened.

Marinette, on the other hand panicked.

"Camera? What about a camera," she fussed, checking her hair in the mirror by the door.

"Don't worry, Marinette. You look stunning" Adrien cooed, trying to keep Alya from hearing.

Marinette ended her questions right away. Adrien could take as many pictires of her as he wanted.

And with that, the gentlemen offered their arms to the ladies, escorting them to the limousine they had for the night.

**ELSEWHERE**-

"So I said, I baguette your pardon," M. Castille said, squeezing the rubber chicken he used for his prop comedy.

Silence filled the packed comedy club.

"You know, because I was talking to a baker... like 'I beg your pardon', but with baguettes," the comedian explained.

"Boo!" the crowd roared

"Get off stage," someone yelled.

"I'd rather listen to Chat Noir's puns!" someone yelled.

"What do you mean 'rather'? Chat has good puns," another comedy fan contended.

Soon the club errupted in a chant,"Bring Chat Noir! Bring Chat Noir!"

M. Castille backed off the stage, still clutching the rubber chicken.

"How dare they! How dare they call my puns a joke. And to demand that silly cat's talent- o-or lack the-the-thereof instead?" He fumed angrily, stuttering on the last question.

M. Agreste smiled as he descended into his lair. "Ah, cat got your tongue?" He asked, as he transformed into Hawkmoth.

"No matter," he continued,"I am going to give you the power to make anyone laugh uncontrollably, Sir Laughsalot. I only ask one thing in return. After you have reduced Ladybug and Chat Noir to gigling children, take their Miraculous and give them to me!"

"Yes Hawkmoth".

BACK AT THE RESTAURANT-

Adrien raised his hand, catching the waiter's attention, "Serveur," he asked," could you bring more croissants?," as he pointing at the bread basket.

"Are you sure you would not like to try our

pain de campagne Monsieur?," the server asked,"I assure you, it is the best in France".

Adrien smiled warmly. "I have heard that from many people, but for now croissants will be fine with our meal".

"Of course, Monsieur"

The table giggled at Adrien as the waiter left.

"What?" he asked,"They have the third best croissants I have ever tasted".

"Third?" Marinette implored.

"Yeah, the second best are from your parents' bakery, and the best were the ones you brought me a couple years ago back in lycée"

Marinette smiled. One day she had woken up hours early (a near miracle for Marinette) and had made two croissants for Adrien. She still had no idea what had possesed her to do that, but she had always assumed Adrien had enjoyed them like any other croissants.

"They were your favorite," she said aloud, "I made them with love".

Adrien looked at her. "That is why I love you Marinette, you are such a kindhearted friend", he said kindly.

Marinette froze. She didn't even hear the second part of his statement. She wished she had recorded that moment so she could play it over and over again. "...I love you Marinette... I love you Marinette... I love you Marinette..." the words echoed through her mind, each time sounding sweeter.

Nino ignored the emotional fireworks adjacent to him as he turned to Alya.

She looked away, focused on Adrien who was now standing, camcorder in hand.

"Adrien, why are you recording me?" She demanded, then turned to see Nino beside her, balanced on one knee.

Alya could feel her hand cup to her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Alya," Nino began,"five years ago, when we first met, I didn't realize you would make me smile so much, and so often. If I had, I probably would have done this back then."

He produced a velvet box from his pocket.

"Alya Césaire, wil you--"

He froze, his face seemed to be fighting itself as he suddenly burst out laughing.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

She turned to the cameraman. "Adrien, if I have something in my teeth you need to turn that off n--"

Her sentence was interrupted by her own chortle. "Bahahaha," she laughed.

That snapped Marinette out of her mental playback loop. She and Adrien turned to see a man in a golden suit, rubber chicken in hand.

"HELLLLO Paris! I am Sir Laughsalot, the entertainment for tonight... and, well, the rest of your lives. I hope you all brought a change of underwear, because you're gonna need it after hearing this next rib tickler," the akumatized comedian cackled.

Marinette ran behind the serving door as it swung open, and transformed behind it. As the door swung closed Ladybug stood there, ready to save her friends.

Adrien set the camera down, trying to get it at an angle that would catch some of the fight. Alya would thank him later. Then he ran to the bathroom, as people stormed out of the restaurant in panic. Some were getting hit by a beam emanating from the chicken's mouth, causing them to drop to the floor, laughing hysterically.

Moments later Chat exited the bathroom.

He ran towards the comedian, claws grabbing for the chicken.

"You just ruined the CATastasis with your rude interruption!" Chat called, missing the chicken as Sir Laughsalot pulled it back.

"It looks like this feline has been eduCATed," he replied, firing a beam of laughter that narrowly missed Chat.

Ladybug pulled out her yoyo, and tried to grab the rubber chicken with it. "Catastasis?" She asked.

"Yeah, it is the time right before a CATastrophe," Chat explained, "I recently bought a cat pun dictionary. Purretty good purrchase if I do say so meowself".

Her yoyo missed its mark, and she pulled it back, simultaneously rolling her eyes.

She smiled. "You know Chat, before this, a cute guy I like was flirting with me. Careful, he might WHISKer me away."

She dodged a volley of laugh blasts aimed for her.

"I am the master of everything puny! I will not tolerate you BUGGING me with your terrible jokes".

Chat and Ladybug ignored the villain, opting instead to continue their conversation, while repeating their efforts to deakumatize the comedian.

"So I would like to redeem one of my questions M'Lady," Chat said, somersaulting to avoid a beam.

"Right now?"

"Sure," he said,"after all, everyone is gone or busy laughing, and this joker won't remember a thing as soon as we deakumatize him".

"Fine, go ahead," she said, swiping at the chicken.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Not yet," she replied, grinning.

Chat wondered if that was meant as an invitation for him or a warning that she would soon be taken.

Ladybug finally decided they were getting no where. "Lucky Charm!" She called.

A baseball bat appeared above her, which she gently caught. She searched the room wondering how to utilize the newly obtained tool. Chat's hand's flashed in her mind. "That is easy," she thought.

"Chat, catch!"

The feline hero caught the bat and smiled.

"Three strikes and you're MEOut!" he said, striking the chicken out of his hands with the bat.

"Cataclysm!" He shouted slapping the chicken.

The rest played out in the normal way. Chat made sure the comedian was alright, and Ladybug purified the little creature, offering ut a farewell as it flew away.

"Miraculous Ladybug," she shouted, repairing the damage the villian had caused.

"Pound it!" they shouted as they finished their work.

As Ladybug rushed to find a place to revert back to Marinette, Chat hung around a minute longer.

"You're DJ Bubbler, aren't you?"he asked, turning to his friend.

"Yeah! You know who I am?"

"Of course, I'm your biggest fan! Then this must be Mme. Lahiffe, or the soon to be Mme Lahiffe, according to the blond kid who ran out." He said knowing he had made his friends' day.

"Well, I better get going, but it was nice to meet meow. Maybe we will meet again latepurr," he said, making sure the camera recorded the his farewell.

"Alya and Nino will be thrilled," he thought, as he escaped.

Marinette burst through the door and shouted,"are you guys ok?"

Just then, Adrien made it to them asking," I saw Chat heading here, I told hom you guys needed help. Did he make it in time?"

Alya and Nino explained the events that had transpired while Adrien and Marinette were "away", sparing no details, as Adrien picked up the camera.

"Ahem, Nino, I think you got interrupted in the middle of something," Alya said.

Nino smiled, and resumed his half kneeling position.

"Yeah. Alya, I love every minute around you. And I love you. I want that to last forever. So, Alya Césaire, will you marry me?"

He opened the box, and Adrien had the chance to record Alya's face.

It looked like she was trying to swallow an invisible tennis ball.

"Wow,"Adrien thought,"so even seeing a thirty thousand Euro ring caused people to make that face".

"Th-th-that's not a 300 ring," she stuttered.

"No, it is was just a little bit more than that".

Alya looked at the ring, removing it from the box. It held the largest, clearest diamond she had ever seen. The white gold glistened against the ambient light, showing a dozen smaller (but still large) diamonds studded along the sides.

Marinette whispered how much it costed, and Alya nearly dropped it. She took a breath and recovered.

"You could have offered me a 300 ring and I would have said yes. But with this," she said, gesturing to her hand, now wearing the ring,"You'll never get rid of me".

They embraced, and followed it with a restuarant-appropriate kiss.

Claps were heard throughout the establishment.

The group finished their meal, and paid the bill. As they were leaving, Alya turned to Adrien.

"How much of that did you record?"

Adrien smiled. "All of it," he said proudly.

"Including the fight?"

"Including the fight," he confirmed.

He could barely hear her whisper a response.

"Best day ever".

Adrien thought about Ladybug's answer to his question.

"Yes," he thought, smiling,"best day ever".

In the next chapter will we get to see how Chat responds? Will he ask a good question? Will he make a move on his Lady? How can a person be so clueless when it comes to someone's interest in them? When will we see MariChat? These questions are probably buzzing through your minds. You'll just have to keep reading if you want the answers.

-Icarus


	6. The Sixth Question

**Chapter 6 is finally done. It was a challenge to get started, but well worth writing. I only hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoued writing it. By the way, there is a small slight at Kagami in this chapter for all you Kagami- haters. You know who you are ;)**

Chapter 6

Marinette checked to be sure she was alone, then removed the the pendant from her neck. She had her excuse ready in case someone did see the jewelry, but she still tried to be careful. After all, if Chat, by some miracle, ever saw her with the necklace, her disguise would be ruined. "And the game would be over," she mused.

She spun it around, still enthralled by the intricate craftsmanship. "It must have been expensive, so perhaps Chat is well off," she considered. Regardless of the cost, it was beautiful to Marinette. It was not just the skill the jeweler had, it was the meaning the accessory possessed. She was a force for good, and Chat recognized it. He wanted her to remember that, even when her mask was off. She thought back to that day. It had been two months since her compatriot had ceremoniously given her the necklace.

She thought back to just a few weeks prior. Chat had asked if she had a boyfriend. And then, he had gone silent. No more questions, no more flirting. Maybe he had recieved her hint that she was interested in someone else. She smiled, glad that she could continue the meaningful friendship with her lovely kitty, while exploring the possibility of a a new relationship with her love, Adrien.

Just as she turned it over again, she heard her door creak. She jumped as Alya walked in, wearing a wide smile on her face.

She had been like that almost regularly over the last few weeks. This time though, the smile wasn't for herself.

"So I was talking to Nino," she began,"and WE decided that since HE hijacked the double date with a proposal, not that I'm complaining, we would make ut up to you and Adrien with another double date. Tonight".

As the thoughts of the last couple months drifted acrossed her mind, she smiled.

"He likes my croissants," she said dreamily.

"Yeah, but we aren't happy til he is spending every meal with you," Alya reminded her.

"He loves me," the voice replied, half daydreaming.

"As a friend, but we are going to make sure he thinks of you as a lot more".

"I fell asleep in his arms," she smiled, slowly pulling herself back into reality.

"And that is great. But we won't be happy until--"

Marinette cut her off. "Keep it PG," she warned.

Alya choked on her laugh. "I was going to say 'we won't be happy until you guys are cuddling on the couch all the time, but now I know where your mind is at Mari," she teased.

Marinette laughed, trying to play it off. Her thoughts wandered off to the previous part of the conversation.

"I think Adrien likes me as more than a friend," she said confidently. Then thought before deciding to add something.

"He just doesn't know it yet".

Alya's eyes shimmered. "Will Marinette talk herself into doing what Nino and I have failed to convince her to attempt for years?" She wondered.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Alya spurred.

"Next time I have a chance to talk to him, I am going to tell him how I feel," she said decidedly.

"Which is?" Alya prompted.

"That I am in love with him".

**ELSEWHERE-**

"Plagg, life is good," Adrien sighed, gazing at his ceiling from fom his matress. He picked his tennis ball up from the night stand, and bounced it against the top of his room.

"Ladybug is looking for a boyfriend".

"Are you sure she meant you?" Plagg asked.

Adrien didn't notice the question, or chose to ignore it.

"I get to hang out with Nino, Alya, and Marinette tonight".

"I think you mean a double date," the Kwami suggested.

"Nino's career is taking off, my grades are improving, modeling is still going ok, I guess," he thought aloud, his voice drooping a bit at the last clause.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO TALK TO GIRLS!" Plagg shouted, attempting to get Adrien's attention.

"What?"

"You heard me," Plagg said," say I am a pretty girl walking past you, what do you say?" Plagg walked past him with exaggerated motions, swinging his hips from side to side and shaking his imaginary locks of hair.

"Um. Hi?"

"Ok, good start," the cat coached,"now what?"

"Would you like to be my friend?"

"WROOOOONG!" he shouted, "try this".

Plagg cleared his throat,"Hey baby, lookin' good. What do you say we have dinner tonight, and if you're lucky maybe you'll see me again".

"I dunno... that sounds kinda... rude" Adrien said.

"Whatever".

_"Plagg is right about one thing, I do need to learn to talk to girls better, just not from him," Adrien thought to himself._

He looked at his watch. 17:57. "Shoot," he thought, "I'm late".

He ran to the cafè that the group had decided to meet at. It was the same one Nino and Alya usually visited when they wanted a casual meal. Adrien was glad that the get together was a little more low-key this time. He was also glad it wasn't as expensive.

As he took a seat, the rest of the group greeted him.

"Hey duuude".

"Nice timing Agreste".

"H-hi Adrien".

"Hey guys, how's it going" he offered back.

They all ordered, hoping this time they would be able to enjoy their food, without an akuma attacking them mid-meal.

"Adrien, since I knew this cafe serves rather... stale baked goods, I made you a couple of fresh croissants", Marinette whispered, eyeing the waiter. She discretely handed Adrien a brown paper bag, unaware that that looked more suspicious than giving him pastries at a cafè.

His eyes widened. "Fresh Marinette Dupain-Cheng croissants? I--" he stopped, looking for words to express his gratitude and elation.

"I could just kiss you right now," he declared, decidedly.

"Do it," she muttered, almost under her breath.

Alya and Nino, both looked up from their meals, mouths open, half chewed food peaking out. Apparently they heard her. Perhaps Marinette hadn't been as quiete as she had thought.

"What?" Adrien asked, unsure he had heard her correctly.

"I-I said duet," she lied nervously,"like there are two croissants, so like the pair are a duet".

Adrien nodded, somehow thinking it was a rational answer. Alya rolled her eyes. Nino facepalmed.

Adrien removed the flaky pastries from the bag and savored them prior to his meal.

As he took the last bite of the remaining buttery pastry, he regretfully moved to his beef bourguignion. As the group continued their dinner, Adrien spoke up.

"Marinette, I have a question for you".

Everyone looked up. For a moment the trio's hearts collectively stopped. Adrien, however, didn't notice (unsurprisingly), and continued.

"You are obviously a very pretty girl," he started, causing her to blush," so I assume guys notice it when you flirt with them--".

At that point Alya suppressed a laugh. Nino was not so fortunate, as he choked on his food. "Keep going," he motioned, indicating he was ok, while coughing something into a napkin, and regaining his breath.

"Anyways," he continued cautiously, watching Nino place the crumpled serviette on the table,"I guess I am asking... How do you flirt?"

Marinette smiled. "O-of course", she managed,"how do you think someone should flirt?"

"I suppose with puns is a bad answer?" He ventured.

"Um yeah, instead try saying nice things about the other person, while trying to convey your interest in them".

"Can you show me an example?"

She took a deep breath. "Sure".

"Adrien, I love your eyes. That soft green reminds me of the color you would see in a majestic forest. To be honest, I could probably stare at them for hours," she managed to say without even a hit of hesitation.

_"Take that Kagami," she thought, recalling a time years ago when her rival for Adrien's affection had taunted her with advice to never hesitate._

Adrien blushed, but Alya wasn't about to let Marinette get away.

"Good example, Marinette," she offered,"but try showing Adrien something more direct".

Marinette sighed. She was Ladybug, she reminded herself, feeding on the heroine's inner strength.

"Adrien, I loved spending dinner with you. Whenever I get to spend time with you my heart flutters and my stomach fills with butterflies. I don't even think you understand how much I adore you," she said sincerely.

"I did it," Marinette ruminated,"I told him how I feel, now I just need to do it when he knows I'm not just flirting. And I will, later tonight" she promised herself.

Nino joined in the matchmaking effort.

"Adrien,"he called,"now try with Marinette".

"Oh, um. Ok," he said anxiously.

"Marinette, you are one of the most beautiful girls I know. And I don't just mean on the outside," Adrien stopped, then added,"You are so kind, that sometimes I wonder what good things I must have done when I was younger to deserve you in my life now".

Marinette nearly fainted.

Alya smiled.

Nino held back cheering.

"Was that any good?" He asked.

His friends smiled and assured him that that was perfect.

As they left the restaurant, the gang sported beautiful smiles on their faces.

Nino and Alya, wanting to play matchmaker one last time for the evening slowly trailed behind the other couple. As Adrien and Marinette became engrossed in their talk about the Fashion professor, and her uncanny resemblance to their long prior teacher Mme. Mendeleiv, the lovers turned onto another street.

It wasn't until three blocks later that Adrien noticed the second pair's absence.

"What happened to Nino and Alya?" he questioned.

Marinette, fully aware of the plan, brushed it off.

"I dunno, Nino is probably walking her home."

"Are we headed in the right way to your dorm?" Adrien catechized.

"Yes".

"And aren't you and Alya roommates? " he continued.

"Yes," Marinette said, realizing she was caught, while trying to figure out an excuse for the inconsistencies of her claim.

"Maybe she knows a shortcut?" She offered questioningly.

"I guess that would make sense, seeing how she has been chasing Ladybug around the city for over half a decade"

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief, only to be hit by another difficult question.

"Who do you think Ladybug is?"

"Where did that question come from?"

"Sometimes I just wonder things like that. You know, I used to have a crush on her," he admitted.

_In actuality, it was a small lie of omission. Adrien still had a crush on (or rather loved, he thought) her, but it had been months since their "Ladrien" encounter (he hated that Alya had called them that), so to save face, Adrien pretended that his feelings for his Lady had receded._

He had no clue that that one tiny deceit had the potential to cause more chaos than Plagg's use of cataclysm.

"Used to?" Marinette wondered,"perhaps he is making room in his heart for the real me".

He snapped her out of her thoughts with a statement.

"You still haven't answered my question. Haha, maybe you're Ladybug," he teased.

"Hahahahahahahahajahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" she forced, though it left her mouth in the most disingenuous manner possible.

"Me? Ladybug? Phhht," she said, hoping Adrien's almost exaggerated inability to discern the truth right in front of him would kick in.

It did.

"Hahaha, right, what was I thinking?".

They had approached the door to her building and were standing outside the entryway.

The pair looked for signs of Alya and Nino, before deciding Alya must have already made it back inside.

"So..." she faltered, twirling her hair in her fingers.

She froze as she spotted a shadowy couple, spying on them in some nearby bushes.

"So," Adrien mimicked, searching her face for a clue of how to respond. He considered his options, then elected to go with his own thought.

"So, thanks for teaching me how to flirt, that should really come in handy".

_"To use on me?" she wondered._

"Sure, I am glad I could help," she said out loud, turning towards the door.

"One more thing," he interjected, causing her to turn about, somehow gracefully.

He smiled calmly. "I think I owe you some thing for the croissants". He took a step towards her.

Matinette was almost certain she could hear a faint squeal from the bushes.

_She recalled a time that now felt ancient. Long ago, when she had snuck into his makeup trailer during a photo shoot. She reminisced, reminding herself of his gentle caress, and the ever so delicate nible, as she placed his lower lips between her teeth._

She blushed, snapping back to the present, as he reached her face, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Another squeal from the bushes.

_"That's a start," she thought, walking into the building._

At that moment her phone decided to beep

From: Chat

To: M'Lady

**Ladybug, you are the light in my life. The beauty of all other women is lost in your radiance, and their kindness is blinded by your radiating warmth.**

**I would like to use my next question to ask: Will you be my girlfriend?**

Marinette smiled and typed her answer. Nothing was going to get her down today.

From:Ladybug

To: Chat

**That was really sweet Chat, but I'll have to say no. I've got other things on my mind right now :)**

She sighed softly and thought:

_"If my life was a story, this would be the perfect place to end a chapter"._

Then she remembered. She had forgotten to tell Adrien she loved him.

_"A sour end to this chapter it is," she decided._**This next chapter is going to be so great. I have done a lot of brainstorming, and I hope you all like it.**


	7. The Seventh Question

**This chapter is an emotional rollercoaster. please far enough away that you can't punch your computer, secure your phone to your hand, or hold your tablet tightly. This is a long one and one of my favorites.**

6:00

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The alarm rang, and for once Marinette was up and ready for the day. She yawned, and rubbed Tikki's small soft head. The Kwami was used to waking up later in the day, and what's more, she was used to Marinette being asleep even longer. Not to mention today was a Saturday.

The girl decided to let her cute little Kwami rest little longer, and hopped off her bed, looking for Alya. When her simple glance yielded no results, she began an arduous search for her friend.

Eventually Marinette began to wonder where her friend was. "Did she sleep over at Nino's?" She questioned,"no, she has very specific rules for herself, plus I saw her come home last night."

Her thoughts were suspended by the smell of bacon wafting through the air. She made a beeline for the kitchen, and entered to find not only had Alya woken up even earlier than her, but she had made breakfast for two.

"Is Nino coming over?" Marinette questioned.

"Nope"

"A friend?"

"Nope"

"A secret backup boyfriend you've been hiding?"

"No," Alya exclaimed, pushing her friend playfully,"this is for you. Today's the big day! The one you pushed off for over a week. The one we agreed would happen today. You are going to tell Adrien how you feel, and in the process you are going to realize just how much you love him". Alya squealed at the last part of her own comment.

And just like that, Marinette felt every last drop of energy squeezed out of her body. "What's wrong with me?" she thought, smiling outwardly to her friend,"I was so excited to tell him, but now I'm dreading it".

Her friend sensed her anticipation and questioned her.

"Feeling nervous?"

"Yeah. It's just... I... I liked him so much when we were young teenagers, and then my feelings grew, and... well now I love him... and I don't know what I'd do if he rejected me".

"Egg his car?" Alya suggested, laughing,"anyways, it doesnt matter because he won't reject you. That would be like rejecting his heart".

"That happens all the time with transplants," Marinette said dryly.

Alya grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her, and looked her in the eyes. "Repeat after me: I am excited to tell Adrien how I feel. I know it will all work out in the end. This is the day my true love will be realized".

"I am excited to tell Adrien how I feel. I know it will all work out in the end. This is the day my true love will be realized".

She made Marinette say it six times until it sounded believable. Marinette knew it was for a good reason, Alya had an interview with a local news station, and would likely be there for at least several hours, so she was getting as much pep talk in as she could.

Eventually Alya let go, and allowed her friend to enjoy breakfast. Marinette discretely grabbed Tikki, giving the Kwami a sweet to munch on, on the way out the door.

**LATER**-

After eating, Marinette walked from her dorm to Adrien's building. The whole time she imagined herself as Ladybug, flying from lamppost to lamppost with the help of her trusty yoyo.

As she neared the building she could feel her stomach. "Maybe I shouldn't have eaten so much before I got here," she realized.

As she walked the corridor, she could see his number: 221.

She just had to walk towards it.

Inside the room Adrien was talking with Nino. Alya had sent him to make sure Adrien didn't mess this up for everyone.

"Fine, I still have feelings for Ladybug,"he admitted.

"Duuuuuude!" Nino complained," you need to get over her".

"And to whom do you suggest I run to?"

Marinette finally forced herself to walk to the door. Right before she knocked she heard a voice, no two voices. She pressed her ear to the door and distinguished Nino and Adrien's voices.

"What if I told you Marinette was in love with you?"

Adrien burst out laughing. "Hahahahahaha".

"Hahahhahahaha".

"Hahahahahahaha".

Every time he tried to stop he just couldn't.

Marinette pulled away from the door and felt her stomach lurch as the cackling faded.

She ran to the nearest waste bin to deposit her breakfast.

"What's funny about that, Adrien?" Nino questioned seriously.

"It's just, I know you all like to pretend she has a crush on me. And that is fun, even though she really doesn't. But at love you are really overselling it. Of course if she was really in love with me I would give her a chance".

"So you do like her?"

"Of course I do...it's just..." he trailed off, thinking about Ladybug, and looking for how to continue.

Adrien thought about his love life. He loved Ladybug...at least he thought he did, but he wasn't going to force himself on her. And how many times had he wished to find a girl like Marinette? He really did wish that either of those two girls saw him as something special. He sighed, knowing Nino would want more of an explanation.

Marinette, now a kilogram lighter, forced herself back to her eavesdropping station. "Maybe I didn't get it in context," she thought, returning her ear to the door.

"...Marinette and I will never be more than friends..."

With those words the poor girl stumbled back. Tears welled up in her eyes. She began to run wildly through the hall as her vision blurred from the steady flow of in her eyes. "I need to get out. I need to get out. Now".

Back in the apartment the conversation continued.

"I mean, it would be cool if we could try things out, but I just don't think--"

The rest of Adrien's excuses and Nino's explanation were cut short by a cacophonous crash in the hallway.

The two guys ran out to see Marinette in the distance, as well as what looked like guy who was in the process of moving in, with pots and pans all over the floor.

The duo ran to the troubled pair, Nino helping gather the teen's kitchenware, and Adrien bending to give Marinette a hand.

To his surprise, she ignored it and stood up on her own. At this point, she was no longer crying, though her eyes were already red and the blurred mascara lines betrayed her emotions. She wore a dejected look on her face as she stood up and walked away.

Adrien stared, wishing he knew what was going on. Nino ran after her, but lost her in a crowd of university students.

**ELSEWHERE**-

Marinette made her way to her apartment. She slammed the door, and climbed back into bed, as the sobbing returned. She was probably going to have to wash her her pillowcase to get the mascara out, but she didn't care.

Marinette's small friend appeared out of her purse. All she could do was stay next to her suffering Miraculous holder, hoping that she would eventually feel better.

"Marinette, you have a patrol with Chat in half an hour. Would you like me to text him and cancel? I've gotten quite good at typing." The little Kwami bragged.

"No, I'm fi-- I'll be there." She laid her head back down, and closed her eyes.

**LATER**-

Chat waited on the rooftop, excitement seething from every pore. He had figured out a loophole in the questions game. Today might be the day he figured out who his Lady really was.

Marinette swung from a nearby high rise onto the building. She was glad her mask hid the mascara stains and somehow even her red eyes.

"Purrrfect day, huh M'Lady?"

"Mmhmm," she croaked. Today was not at all perfect. Her dream guy had rejected her without even knowing it, then she had foolishly refused his help up when she had fallen in the hallway of his apartment. Add her best friend abandoning her for an interview, and to top it all off, Chat was making puns about how today was a GOOD day.

The feline-esque hero cleared his throat "M'Lady. I would like to redeem one question".

"Not today Chat".

"You have to, it's in the rules".

"Fine, what?" She snapped.

The hero was so excited, he didn't yet register her tone. "I would like to know," he began," would you like to know my identity?"

And that was it. That was the last straw.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU STUPID CAT?" she hissed,"I HONESTLY COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT WHO YOU ARE. AND WHAT'S MORE: I DON'T LIKE YOUR PUNS, I DON'T WANT TO HANG OUT WITH YOU, AND I REALLY DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND. I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!"

Chat's face first registered shock, then something she was sure resembled her face when she had heard Adrien's rejecting words. Even through the mask, she could see tears stream down his face.

He turned and ran.

Instant regret pooled in her heart, as she considered what she had said in anger.

"Chat wait! I didn't mean--"

Her call was interrupted by a loud boom in the distance followed by screaming. An Akuma.

"Please don't be Chat, please don't be Chat," she whispered as she ran towards the sound.

She ran towards the large street to see a man wielding a cobbler's hammer, followed by a pair of giant shoes.

Ladybug breathed a sigh of relief. That wasn't Chat.

"I am Sole Crusher," the Akuma declared," My soul was flattened by my cheating girlfriend, while I was repairing her 1000 stilettos, now it is time for you to feel trodden underfoot".

For once, Marinette wished she could side with the Akuma. "Love sucks,"the heroine blustered. She reminded herself that innocent lives were still in danger.

"Sole Crusher! I am here to stop you," she declared confidently, though she was unsure how she would without Chat.

"Shoes, stomp that bug!"

The 2 meter tall boots, leapted at her, suprisingly in a coordinated fashion. Ladybug darted out of the way, and watched the left heel land right where her head had been. She shuddered, then forced herself back to reality.

"This is hard," she thought," usually Chat gives me time to plan by distracting the Akuma".

The speckled girl hurled her body forward again, narrowly missing the oversized galoshes.

"Chat!" She cried, hoping he was nearby.

She waited a moment, but heard no reply.

Ladybug realized she had no choice, she would have to hope her ability somehow compensated for the lack of a partner.

"Lucky Charm!"

She held in her hand a decorative sign.

"Teamwork makes the dream work"

"Thanks Tikki," she sighed sarcastically, as her eyes focused in the word teamwork.

"Great," she thought,"my power just told me I need Chat to save the day... the one person in Paris who probably couldn't care less about me right now".

As she attempted to lunge at Sole Crusher a boot landed between them, right on her foot.

Ladybug sat on the ground, staring at her leg. The shoe had somehow landed with one of it's flex grooves right on top of her foot. While it would likely be bruised for a bit, she wasn't seriously injured.

The heroine attempted to remove her foot, but gave up when all she managed to do was get it stuck tighter. She couldn't even see Soul Crusher.

Then the Akuma spoke and her blood froze.

"I hope Hawkmoth is ok if the I bring him your miraculous slightly... flattened".

He continued this time instructint a shoe:

"Left boot, what are you doing just standing there? Crush--"

His sentence was cut off by a flying javelin or pole of some sort, and the sound of it hitting its mark "No, that is Chat's staff," Ladybug realized cheerfully.

"Cataclysm" she heard.

As the shoe dissipated, she was barely able to catch the Akuma, as it sought refuge in the skies.

"Nice try,"she said to the butterly, completing her task of repairing the city.

"Thanks Chat, I thought maybe you had abando..." her sentence drifted off as she looked for the masked hero.

He was gone. She looked where his baton had sailed. It too was missing.

She couldn't help but sigh. "I just intentionally did to Chat what Adrien accidentally did to me," she whispered fighting back tears.

**LATER**-

Marinette searched the apartment for Alya, not unlike she had that morning, but now with more urgency. Eventually she remembered that Alya had said that if the interview went well, she was going to be there late into the evening.

Marinette slipped into her pajamas (a flannel shirt full of swirls she had designed herself, and flannel Chat Noir pants). She knew she didn't have matching evening clothes, but they were the the first ones she saw, and both pieces were extremely comfortable. "Besides, no one is going to see me in them," she thought.

Marinette looked down at her pants, staring at the caricatures of her feline companion. Her eyes found their way back to her pillow, which she had decided was now unsalvageable.

"If only I could talk to Chat and try and make him feel better," she lamented.

It was horrible that Adrien didn't want her, but what she couldn't stand was how she had treated Chat. He never deserved it. She pulled her comforter over herself, deciding she would stay in her bed forever.

"I wish I could just apologize to Chat, or do something to make him feel better," she repeated to Tikki, her tears slowly subsiding.

As if the phrase were a signal, she heard a trio of scratches at the front door, followed by just as many ever-so-gentle taps. The sign Chat wanted to meet her on the roof.

Marinette nearly threw herself off the bed, running to the door, almost shoving Tikki in her pajamas's shirt pocket and the clutching the comforter. She ran to the roof.

Each staircase seemed like a weight lifted off of her shoulders. Even if she wasn't Ladybug while comforting her Kitty, she would be someone for him to talk to.

When she got to the top she unlocked the door, glad that she had befriended the custodian, and that he had entrusted her with his only spare key to the flat top roof. She rushed out to see her Kitty, still dressed in her evening clothes.

Marinette hugged him tightly, before he could comment on the Chat Noir pants.

Eventually they found their way to a small bench that had been left there long ago.

"Her mascara is smeared even worse," he noted, remembering she had been crying earlier that day. A sudden pit formed in the bottom of his stomach as he was racked with guilt.

"Here I am, turning to my Princess for a little comfort, while I completely forget she has her own problems," he berated himself.

"What's wrong princess?"he questioned thoughtfully, while producing a handkerchief. He was glad that was one thing Gabriel had instilled in him: a gentleman is always ready with a handkerchief.

The man of the hour beamed radiantly as he dabbed away a few remaining tears, then proceeded to wipe away the makeup her pillowcase had rejected.

She looked at him in wonder. "How can he be so kind and selfless to me when his heart was broken less than two hours ago?"

The realization of just how great he was brought forth another flood from the ducts in her eyes. Chat saw this and pulled her in a deep embrace, allowing her to place her semi-clean face in the crook of his neck.

Marinette allowed herself a couple more minutes of sobbing before, looking at him.

"Oh, my Purrincess, I don't know what happened, but if you would like to talk about it, I am ready to listen," he whispered gently.

"I...I um... I had a crush... and I..." she began stuttering, then gazed deeper into the deep fields of green that were his eyes. They were fulled with compassion, worry, and love. Yes, Chat really cared about his friend.

She stifled a sniffle and began again,"I decided to tell this boy I have known for years how I felt about him. And without even knowing it, he basically stomped on my heart and said it was never going to happen".

She saw a split second of anger flash through his eyes.

"What's his name. I'll make him wish he had begged for your love instead," the cat hissed.

"No, no. It's ok. I won't have any more problems. I think it was about time I let him go".

"Ok, but if he met me on the street and my baton accidentally found it's way into his knees?" Chat wondered.

"Please don't. Adrien is a nice... nice-ish guy" she corrected, thinking of his laughing response to Nino's question.

Chat's jaw fell open. "You had a crush on Adrien... as in Agreste?".

"Yeah," she responded, looking down.

Chat giggled a little then looked her in the eyes, solemnity on his face. "Do you know why I call you 'Purrincess', Purrincess?"

Marinette shrugged. "I just thought you were flirting".

"Well a little," he admitted," but there is more. A princess is naturally beautiful, I think it is just a law of nature or something. But being a beautiful daughter of royalty doesn't compel the commoners to refer to a girl as a princess when they are alone".

He paused, his soft feline eyes looking at her once again.

"No,"he continued," there is an intrinsic value a true princess possesses. It's love, and charity and compassion, and all the other goodness you have as well."

She smiled sincerely, the first smile Chat (or Adrien) had seen from her today, and he took it as a sign for her to continue.

"And every princess deserves a prince. That includes you.

By the way," he added,"Agreste is a good guy, but he is no prince. Even after leaving home, his dad still controls his life. And I know he doesn't mean to, but unless he pays special attention to others, he is self centered".

"Maybe, you could eventually forgive him... if that is possible... and help him be a better person? " The Adrien part of Chat Noir pleaded.

Marinette sat in stunned silence as her companion displayed so many deep and profound emotions. She had always thought Chat was a silly Kitty, but the truth was that he was sensitive, compassionate, and loyal.

Taking the silence as an opportunity to share more he said, "Jagged Stone does a lot of rock and roll... but he has one pop rock song. Only one. Most people don't know it, but I think it is one of his best masterpieces". He fiddled with his baton, which apparently also functioned as an MP3 player.

"It's called She Will Find Love," they said in unison. Chat smiled. "No one ever knows this one," he thought.

Chat offered a rich tenor to compliment Jagged, the pair serenading Marinette with the lyrics perfectly articulating her feelings.

_Princess you are barely 18,_

_Your life is hard, all's not well._

_You keep waiting for Prince Charming,_

_That punk's always thinkin' 'bout himself._

She had never realized how well her Kitty could sing, and as he reached the chorus, she felt her breathe stop.

_I am fine waiting every day,_

_Across the street, standing there all day,_

_I'll find you girl and I'll stay a while,_

_At least until I start to see you smile._

_And you will find looove!_

_You wiiiiiiillll find loo-oo-oove!_

As Chat finished the song she stared, her eyes gleaming from tears of joy. Then the unexpected occured.

The girl grabbed her friend by the collar and planted the deepest kiss she could offer on his lips. He reciprocated.

After a moment they both pulled back, blushing.

"That was the sorrow talking," Marinette said halfheartedly.

"It didn't happen," Chat agreed just as halfheartedly,"we are just friends". That was the most disappointed time he had uttered those cursed words.

"Look at us, Chat. Two wonderful heartbroken people sitting on a roof."

"Who said I was heartbroken," he asked, though it was obvious he was still hurting.

"Um... I heard it from the Ladyblog or something"

"Ah."

"Yeah...so what are you gonna do with Ladybug?"

"I'll help her when she needs it, but otherwise I'll give her some space for a while".

"Ah, gotcha,"she said half happy half disappointed,"hey... if you aren't busy, do you want to watch a movie? I'll let you snuggle in my blanket."

"Sure," he smiled, climbing into the homemade blanket fort, snuggling next to hs friend effortlessly. He put his arm around her and they watched a movie they both liked.

After it ended they talked for a couple hours until they went silent.

Chat assumed Marinette had fallen asleep, but didn't dare check.

"All this time, maybe I should have been focusing on Marinette," he thought," she might not forgive Adrien, but maybe she'll give Chat a chance".

Marinette was lying beside him, wondering if he was asleep.

"I didn't realize how much depth Chat had," she pondered.

Words from the day spilled into her head.

"I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!"

"Chat. I didn't mean-"

"He won't reject you. That would be like rejecting his heart".

"This day my true love will be realized".

"I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!"

"This day my true love will be realized".

"I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!"

"This day my true love will be realized".

The last two bounced back and forth in her mind before she fell asleep in Chat's arms, wity one final thought emerging from her mind.

"Maybe I did find my true love today".

**Ahhhhhh!MariChart emerges. I had to sacrifice both Adrinette and LadyNoir for it to happen, but I would do it again. Now the question is, where will it go from here? Will Adrien find out who Ladybug is? Will he still want to know? Will Marinette forgive Adrien?**


	8. The Eighth Question

**Hey y'all, I wrote another chapter. This one was tough. Chapter 7 had a great ending, but it made a bit of a mess. This chapter is where the clean up begins.**

**Also, I don't know if any of you noticed last chapter, but "She Will Find Love" is a rather simple parody I wrote to a well known 2000's song. Brownie points for anyone who figured it out.**

Chapter 8

"Please tell me?"

"Alya, don't worry about it".

"Come on Marinette," the reporter begged,"It has been almost two months, and all I know is:"

"Adrien was an idiot, and let you down. Which, let's be honest, we already knew he wasn't the most astute",

"You seem over it real fast, which either means you are lying, or there is some crazy alien who has possesed my best friend",

"And since then you've disappeared for an hour or two every week, and a random tv show shows up on your Netflix account while you're gone".

"Alya!" Marinette gasped, surprised that her friend had figured the last part out.

"Just tell me, is there a guy involved?"

"Alya, why do you care?" Marinette asked, staring at her phone.

"So that's a yes. And I just want to make sure that you aren't using him to prematurely get over Adrien," Alya said hopefully,"After all, there is still a chance. Which is why Nino and I set up another double date".

Marinette threw her phone at the wall, in surprise.

"You what?!"

"You're welcome," Alya smiled, unaware of how complicated she had just made the situation," and by the way you need to learn to stop doing that".

Marinette checked the wall, expecting to see her phone in pieces, or at least badly cracked. The device lay delicately on a pillow that Marinette was fairly certain had been on the other side of the bed a moment ago. Tikki must have moved the cushion to catch her phone.

"Thanks Tikki," she whispered, barely loud enough for the Kwami to hear. She did not need to worry about a new phone right now.

"Cancel it now!" Marinette demanded. She really couldn't even begin to imagine the awkward situation with Adrien. In fact she hadn't had to. She had avoided the the boy since their encounter at his dormitory. She just had to change her seating in classes, avoid Nino, and stay away from fashion magazines, billboards, and tv commercials. No problem.

"I can't," Alya lied," Adrien has already agreed.

Marinette's heart began to flutter, before she had to remind it that the game had changed. Her heart belonged to no one. A corner of her mind whispered,"well maybe someone," but she ignored it. She and Chat were just friends.

Marinette sighed,"when is this date then?"

Alya smiled. "Tonight".

**ELSEWHERE**-

Adrien couldn't believe his ears. He decided to ignore Nino as he petted Thomas's kitten. It began to pur and Adrien smiled.

"You are the sweetest, aren't you Kokomo," Adrien smiled. He was rewarded with a small face nuzzling his hand and a sharp cough from his friend.

"Ahem, Adrien, did you hear me? We are going on a double date tonight. You, me, Alya and Marinette".

Adrien groaned. "Marinette hates me, I don't know why, but she definitely does. Any chance I can take Alya, and you and Marinette can go together?"

Nino smiled,"Um... I don't think that's how it works".

He suppressed the desire to tell Adrien the events that had led to the awkward silence. Alya had told him everything that she knew, and promptly sworn him to a vow of silence on the matter.

Then Nino had an idea. He couldn't share anything Alya had told him, but he could point out things Adrien already knew.

"Yeah, I wonder why she started acting so weird,"he said, feigning thoughtfulness," when did that start again? "

"When she was outside my dorm..."

"Yes," Nino thought, "you can do it, connect the dots!"

"Weird," Adrien capitulated.

"Hmmm. What reason did she have for avoiding you when things were going so well... come to think of it, isn't her dorm several blocks away?" Nino shared, hoping his friend would get a hint.

"Yeah, it is. And I think I hurt her feelings... do you think that she could have been coming to visit me?"

"YES!" Nino screamed internal. Outwardly he was a bit more casual, "I guess that would make sense".

"So why would she be mad before I had a chance to talk to her," he wondered.

Nino sighed. He would have to spoon-feed his best friend common sense.

"Yeah, that is weird, I wonder what she could have HEARD?" Nino wondered aloud, enunciating the last word.

"Wait...?" Adrien asked.

"Do you think...?"

Nino nodded for him him to continue.

"Is it possible...?"

"Is what possible?" Nino asked, casually.

"Could Marinette have possibly overheard our conversation? And she actually did like me?"

Nino wanted to weep sweet tears of joy. Adrien had even made the connection of Marinette actually liking him himself.

"I guess it would make sense," he said skeptically, though his smile betrayed his emotions.

Adrien didn't notice. He was too busy thinking. "So," he thought,"I have to worry about a whole list of girls, but really only two."

_**1- Marinette hates Adrien. Chances of friendship =1% ...he hoped.**__**2- Ladybug abandoned Adrien. Chances of romance/friendship= 0.0000000001%**__**3-Ladybug really hates Chat. Chances of friendship =.05% on a good day. Chances of working together =95%**__**4- Marinette likes Chat. Chances of friendship =99% chance of romance= 0.01%**_

Adrien returned to reality as he thought about his (erroneous) odds.

"Any chance you and Alya could call off the date before Marinette finds out?" Adrien entreated.

"Sorry, Alya already asked Marinette. She said yes," Nino lied.

"Oh," Adrien offered, mentally changing his odds.

_**1- Marinette hates (tolerates?) Adrien. Chances of friendship = 10%**_

He smiled. Maybe this date would help him become better friends with Marinette. He would let Chat do the romancing... if he got the courage to do more than watch a movie with her every week.

**LATER**-

The quartet walked to the elevator, and prepared to return down. For some reason Alya ans Nino claimed they had heard about a party on the roof of Le Grand Paris.

The couple walked behind their awkward counterparts, who hadn't said a word to each other yet.

"Sorry there is no party here," Alya apologized.

"It's fine"

"You are good"

Adrien and Marinette both avoided one each others eye contact as they spoke.

"We can still stop this," Nino whispered to Alya.

Ding! The elevator arrived.

"To late she," responded to him, then raised her voice,"Nino forgot something up here, you guys can head off without us".

The disconcerted duo tried to protest, but eventually shuffled into the elevator.

As soon as the door closed, Alya walked to the circuit breaker box, conveniently placed next to the elevator.

The mastermind opened the box and looked at the labeled circuit breakers.

"Ele..ele...ele... here it is roof elevator," she said, flipping the switch.

Nino stared, still unsure this was the right course of action.

"That should give them at least an hour to sort their feelings," she said grinning.

With that done, the pair made their way towards the stairway exit from the roof.

**ELSEWHERE**-

Marinette and Adrien stood stiff at opposite ends of the elevator. They stared at the ground as if that would somehow alleviate all the pent up awkwardness between them.

Suddenly, they heard the motor die, and felt a sharp halt. Their descent had ceased, and the duo had no clue what to do.

So they stood in silence.

As they reached the 10 minute mark, Adrien finally felt the need to speak.

"So I guess we aren't getting out of here any time soon".

Marinette begged herself to speak, to whisper, grunt, anything, but she couldn't. This was her worst nightmare.

"So... I guess the silence means you are mad at me?" Adrien asked, rubbing his neck.

"I guess I understand. I never should have said those things. I bet those words really hurt. I'm sorry, I am so sorry".

She finally forced herself to respond.

"It was the laugh"

"What?" He asked.

"You laughed when Nino asked you a question, that is what hurt the most".

"Ah," he said, not completely remembering what had made him laugh so much,"Marinette, I can honestly say I am sorry from the depths of my heart. I did not mean to hurt you."

He finally looked up at her. "I know you probably won't be able to forgive me anytime soon, but your friendship means a lot to me, and I hope we can go back to that one day".

She wasn't surprised that he had only wanted to be her friend. But it did catch her off guard that he thought she was angry.

"It isn't your fault Adrien. I was listening to a private conversation. And then I probably overreacted," she smiled, trying to reasure him.

"If anything, I should be the one asking for your forgiveness. We can be friends again whenever you are ready".

"Yes! Of course," he shouted, startling her," we can be friends right now".

"And maybe even more than friends," he thought, "Marinette likes me, I like her, why not cut the cat out of the story. After all, it was obvious she didn't see Chat as more than a friend".

He mentally rewrote his odds:

_**1- Marinette still loves Adrien. Chances of relationship= 50% of friendship =100%**__**4- Marinette likes Chat. Chances of friendship =99% chance of romance= 0.00001%**_

"I would love that," she began,"and you won't have to worry about my petulant crush on you anymore".

Adrien's heart sank.

"Why's that?" He managed.

"Well, I think you are right. Why mess with a good thing? We have an amazing friendship. And... ... ... well there is sorta this other guy..." she trailed off.

He used the time to revise his psuedo-statistics.

_**1- Marinette still loves Adrien... as a friend. Chances of relationship= 0% Chances of friendship =100%**__**4- Marinette likes Chat. Chances of friendship =99% chance of romance= 0.001%**_

"Please be Chat," Adrien found himself saying.

"Who is he?" Adrien asked nonchalantly.

"I'd rather not say, until I'm certain".

Adrien really began to wonder "Until she is certain of what? That this guy likes her back? She might be talking about Chat. If so, Chat might have room in his heart".

_**4- Marinette likes Chat. Chances of friendship =99% chance of romance= 1%**_

Adrien sighed. "Haha, ok that sounds good," he said, smiling, though the smile was hollow and meaningless. What would he do if it wasn't Chat?

The answer to that mental question was put on hold by the sound of the motor humming to life.

Marinette hugged Adrien as the elevator resumed its downward path.

**LATER**-

The spotted heroine waited on the rooftop.

She had texted Chat multiple times in the last 7 odd weeks, asking if they could meet up, or go out on a patrol. His response had always been the same: "Really sorry, busy today. Maybe next time?"

So when he had reached out to her, asking to meet, she had appeared at the designated place without question. She hoped to see Chat again without having to be in the midst of an Akuma attack.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow spring onto the roof.

"Ladybug!" The black-clad hero smiled,"I am glad you made it".

She returned the smile. "Of course Chat! What's up?"

"I was hoping to use one of my 20 questions".

"Go ahead", she said, putting as much cheer into her voice as possible.

"Do-Do you still want to be my friend?"

Ladybug choked up. Chat was worried that she didn't even want to be friends.

She rushed to her partner and wrapped him in the biggest hug he had ever felt. Her arms were suprisingly strong.

"I am so sorry Kitty. Please forgive me".

She continued, somehow holding him tighter," You are a purrrrfect partner. A truly wonderful... I mean punderful purrrson. You have an amazing purrrsonality".

She thought for a moment, then added,"and none of your puns are CLawful, though mine may have been cringeworthy. Yes, I will always be your friend".

"They could use a little work, but I can tail you are putting in the effort," he responded.

He pulled her back to see tears streaming across her cheeks.

"I am so sorry M'La--," he thought for a moment then altered his statement,"M'Ladybug, I should have paid better attention to your tone, this is all my--"

"No," she interrupted,"Kitty, there is no way I will let you take any blame for this. If you can forgive me, we can put this whole thing behind us".

"Also," she added,"did you go from M'Lady to M'Ladybug?"

He responded to her first statement first. "Of course I can forgive you!"

A strange silence crept around them, as Chat for once, didn't try to flirt with Ladybug.

"Yeah," he replied, embarrassed,"I decided to drop that, and Bugaboo, and all the flirtatious names".

"Oh". The disappointment in her voice was palpable.

"That is what you wanted, right?"

"Yes, that is what I wanted" she said. It wasn't technically a lie.

She had wanted him to refrain from the flirtatious pet names for years. But now... she had wondered if there was any potential for a relationship greater than friendship between her and Chat.

"Maybe not between me and Chat," she thought, "but he seemed to get along well with Marinette".

A small smile of hope spread across her face. It was a long shot, but maybe she could get Chat to fall for her alter ego.

**Ok, so that was a confusing chapter to write. There were so many emotions in there, but I think it is safe to say that all friendships have been repaired, and this was a MariChat for the win chapter.**


	9. The Ninth Question

**I loved writing this chapter. So fun. it was weird to have an Akuma without a fight scene. I probably shouldn't say more. Enjoy!**

_By the way, my lack of rememberung to post that I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or it's materials should not be construed as the false idea that I have somehow aquired this multinational television series after offering $10. Which is why I am raising my offer to $20._

**Chapter 9**

Another several halcyonic weeks passed by as Paris lay untouched by so much as a single Akuma. Regrettably this stagnation percolated into Chat's correspondence with Marinette.

They would meet, then cuddle up and watch a show. It didn't matter what it was, they always smiled through the whole duration. Yet, the relationship didn't expand. It seemed a pattern developed.

**ROOF**-

As the duo finished the episode, Marinette looked at Chat and smiled. He had quickly become one of her-- Marinette's best friends.

Chat didn't notice the blatant grin, and stretched. Marinette released her grasp around his neck. As he pulled himself out of the bench, Marinette rallied her courage. She would need to if she was going to break the cycle.

"Chat?" She requested.

"Yes Purrincess?" He purred.

She could feel the fear build up inside of her. "I can do this," she soothed.

"By now, would it be fair to say I am your," she stuttered at the final word,"f-g-f... friend?"

Marinette screamed in her mind. She had meant to say girlfriend. GIRLFRIEND. where did the "girl" go?

Chat wore a slight frown. "Marinette isn't even sure if we're even friends. And here I am falling for her," he thought.

"Of course you are my friend!" He shouted, almost fearfully,"you are one of my best friends!"

"Best Friend," she ruminated downheartedly,"best friend, does that mean he friendzoned me, like Adrien?"

The pair smiled longingly at one another, unaware their feelings were deeply mutual.

"Well, if thet's all Purrincess, I should get going". He smiled ever so purely, then leapt off the roof, his silhouette disappearing in the darkness that consumed the twilight streets of Paris.

Marinette sighed. "Maybe he's still interested," she told herself, but added,"though just in case I'll leave the next move to him".

A few streets away Chat offered a parallel sigh. "Does Marinette like me or not?" He wondered aloud," I want to be so much more than her friend. But maybe I'll stick with friendship until she is ready to reciprocate my affection. Her move"

Chat found a quiet alley and emancipated his midnight-black companion. "Plagg, claws in".

Adrien wearily turned the brass doorknob to his room and dejectedly slunk into his dorm.

He threw himself onto his bed, to exhausted to do anything productive, but not enough to fall asleep.

He pulled his phone out and typed a quick message on his Chat Noir account.

_To: Ladybug_ (he had changed it)

**From: Chat**

**Hey Spots! You up?**

Marinette yawned and walked back to bed. Alya had given up (or at least Marinette had hoped she had given up) trying to find out where Marinette disappeared to on a weekly basis. Her friend was alrwady asleep as Marinette crept into her bed.

Suddenly her phone buzzed. She nearly dropped it, fumbling with the volume button, setting it to silent. She checked her phone and subconsciously smiled.

_From: Ladybug_

**To: Chat**

_Yeah, what's up? _

**I had a question?**

_Like a question or a QUESTION?_

**A QUESTION. Like one of my 20.**

_I'm all ears._

**You mean all eyes?**

_You know what I mean you silly cat. _

**Maybe. Anyways, here it is:**

_What is it Chat? I'm waiting. It's been 30 minutes._

**Oh yeah sorry, I started to nodding off.**

**Do you have a job?**

**Um hello? It's been half an hour. Did you fall asleep.**

_Nope I did not, but it is annoying when someone radomly stops answering, isn't it ;p_

AdriChat's (he wasn't exactly sure who he was at this moment) mouth fell open. Was Ladybug flirting with him? Another text interrupted his thoughts.

_By the way, yes. I have a part time job. _

Marinette sent it, then smiled. Maybe she could see Chat sooner than next week, without making a move on him.

_Hey Kitty, Paris is pretty calm right now. Do you want to have lunch tomorrow?_

She thought then sent a second message.

_Btw *as friends_

Adrien let out a sigh of relief, Ladybug was not hitting on him.

**Sure. Normal place, say around 12:00?**

_Deal.__By the way, it's your turn to bring lunch._

With the plan set, each lay in their own bed smiling.

Adrien decided tomorrow would be a perfect time to ask Ladybug for advice on what to do with his girl situation. With that decision made, he drifted off to sleep.

As Marinette wandered in and out of consciousness, she imagining a romantic afternoon with her Kitty.

**LATER**-

The following morning Adrien woke up without a hitch.

"Good morning Plagg!"

"Grrrrr"

Needless to say, Plagg wasn't a morning Kwami.

Adrien turned off the alarm on his phone and headed to the shower. He shampooed his hair, making sure the lather penetrated deeply into his roots. After washing it off, he applied the conditioner. Next came the body wash, with its strong sandalwood odor spreading across his body.

Satisfied that he was clean, he turned the valve off, and dried himself. He followed this with a liberal application of deodorant.

Once dressed, Adrien went through the shaving process. There was no use in smelling good if he had stubble protruding from his face.

He applied the cream, then ran the razor to his face, picking up the small hairs sprouting from his chin.

If he were preparing to meet Marinette, he would have applied his favorite aftershave and used extra product in his hair, but since it was just Ladybug, he reasoned he would be fine.

**ELSEWHERE**-

Alya heard the the shower know squeak as it was turned on, followed by running water. She looked at her clock. 6:00. A mischievous smile spread across her exhausted face as she got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Hey Mari, it's just me".

"Oh hi Alya" Marinette said casually.

As roommates and best friends they left the bathroom door open in case someone needed to get to the hair dryer or brush their teeth while the other showered.

"So,"Alya said casually,"why are you up so early?"

"Just getting ready," Marinette replied, a bit more nervously.

"Sounds like you are doing more than a normal 'getting ready' if you are ready by 6 in the morning".

"What am I supposed to say?" she thought, "Hi Alya, I am secretly your hero-idol and I broke my partner Chat's heart, but a little too late I realized how great he is. Now I am trying to get him to fall in love with me as Marinette, but I only see him once a week, which is where I spend that hour I disappear every week, which is why I fabricated a reason for Ladybug to have lunch with him".

"Um... yeah, just a... a busy day" Marinette said. Technically it was true.

"What's his name?"

"W-who?" Marinette asked innocently.

Alya moved to the toilet.

"Another trick like that and I'll flush," she threatened.

Marinette finished just in time. She turned off the shower.

"I'm not sure what you're insinuating," she sang sweetly.

Alya sighed, "be that way". And with that closed the door.

Marinette quickly got to work. She had to look perfect for when she saw Chat, and to do that, she had to maintain that perfection throughout school. She smiled, glad she only had one class today. Fashion and Design.

**LATER**-

Marinette walked into class, confident and excited for her meeting with Chat in just 4 hours. She reminded herself that she had another errand as well.

She needed to give Nino and Alya their Miraculous to keep. She had discussed the situation with Master Fu, and they had determined that after nearly five years the pair were ready to become more permanent miraculous holders.

She would have also given Chloe hers, but she was off living her life (AKA she had gone to the US, California specifically, for a vacation, and ended up marrying a surfer over there). Typical Chloe.

As Marinette reached Adrien's desk, she pulled his backpack off the chair next to him and plopped down, absorbed in thought.

Adrien smiled at this. She had never acted comfortably with the Adrien part of him, but she was finally starting to treat him like a friend rather than an idol. And things with her and Chat didn't seem to be going too poorly. At least Adrien hoped that was the case. Maybe she really did see Chat as just a friend.

"Hey Marinette, are you ready for class?"

"This class, sure. Physics? Not so much".

"Maybe we can study together before final exams?"

"Sure, Adrien, that would be great".

As class started Adrien and Marinette both seemed to zone out. Adrien out of confusion and Marinette because she already knew everything about that decade's fashion.

The moment the teacher excused the class, the friends bid each other farewell, and ran separate ways.

**LATER**-

Marinette transformed with a couple of words and a quiet bathroom stall, and ran to the news station Alya was interning at. She slipped in the building silently and found Alya at her desk. She waved her friend to the office supply closet she had hidden in.

As Alya walked into the cramped room, Ladybug spoke, while producing the fox miraculous.

"Will you guard this with your life?"

"Sure LB, when am I returning it this time?"

Ladybug shook her head. "You won't. Well as long as you are willing to be Rena Rouge, that is".

Alya let out a muffled squeal and hugged the heroine.

"By the way, what time is it?" The spotted girl asked.

"11:30, why?"

At that moment Ladybug had an idea. In order to make her meeting with Chat, and help Alya feel confident as a hero, she invented a quest.

"Can you make sure this makes its way safely into your boyfriend's hands?"

"Absolutely! And by the way LB, long time since we talked, but that is fiancé now" she said, while holding up her ringed hand.

"Wow," Ladybug pretended,"I can't believe it. Congratulations!"

As she departed, she stopped by her family's bakery, picking up some macarons to recharge Tikki. She rushed through a field, running to meet Chat in time. She would transform when she got to the building, she decided.

**ELSEWHERE**-

Adrien stopped by Ladybug's favorite restuarant, a small shop that offered what Adrien knew wasn't authentic Chinese food. Every time he would pick up the meal, Ladybug would comment how much she loved real Chinese food. And every time Chat would smile and nod his head, with the needle that would burst her bubble safely hidden away.

As he grabbed the food, he quickly ran toward the building that served as his designated meeting place with Ladybug.

He rushed through a field to get to his destination more quickly, only to just about lose his food.

"Sorry," he said looking up. His mouth dropped instantly, there right in front of him was Marinette, looking gorgeous as ever.

"Chat," she smiled and offered him a warm hug,"what bring you here?"

Before he could answer, a yellow attired girl flew through the sky.

**ELSEWHERE**-

Ella stormed into her room. How dare her father forbid her from attending the school dance! She had been asked by the cutest boy in her class, Leo.

And now she was trapped in her room from the afternoon til tomorrow morning.

"Yes, yes," hawkmoth snarled.

"I see your pain, and I understand. I will give you the power to trap others, just as you have been trapped, Caged Canary. Now fly away, and bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous!"

"Yes, Hawkmoth".

With that simple oath, the girl took flight with her newfound powers.

**PARK**-

Caged Canary fired a glowing yellow beam, which struck the ground, then formed into a shimmering black cage around Chat and Marinette.

"Excellent, now that Chat Noir is trapped, find Ladybug, and bring the Miraculous," the voice boomed in her head.

The girl went on, causing more chaos, and trapping more people in hopes of drawing Ladybug out, leaving the couple trapped in the 3 meter diameter cage.

Marinette moved towards the edge of their enclosure to view the strange energy-like cage. As she did so, Chat set down the chinese food, and scooped her in his arms.

"CHAT!"

"Sorry Princess," he said, so worried that he didn't even bother to add the Purr.

He removed a small stick off the ground and tapped it to the cage. Instantly it disintegrated in his hand.

Marinette's eyes widened. She had just about touched that.

"We are trapped in a cage that has the same effect as my cataclysm," he warned," and it looks like it extends deep into the ground. There is no way we are getting out of here by ourselves."

Shifting tones, he remarked,"at least we have a bench to sit on. And I am sure Ladybug will rescue us soon".

"Or hopefully Rena and Carapace," she thought, knowing Ladybug wasn't coming to the rescue any time soon.

The pair caught up, sharing little tidbits of their days, with Chat being careful not to divulge anything too personal.

They continued, eventually talking about, a show they had begun to watch together, and how it might end.

"I think he'll die," Chat said confidently.

"You think the writers would kill off the main character, right after he found out his father isn't dead? Especially since he is the only one who can unite the 3 nations, and stop the undead army. Plus who would provide the comic relief?" She added holding back a giggle.

The pair laughed, and moved from movies to trading inside jokes and personal stories.

"And that is why I am afraid of drowning in milk".

"Hahahaha, that is too funny Chat. That must've been a weird dream. If I--"

Whatever she was going to say was drowned out by her stomach's gurgle.

Chat checked his baton for the time. 15:00. As he saw the numbers, his stomach also let out a groan.

"So I guess we are gonna be stuck here for a while. Ladybug must be taking a while without me," The hero said encouragingly.

"You know, originally I was coming here to have a picnic with her," he said pulling a blanket out of a backpack Marinette hadn't noticed before.

As he set the blanket down, he addd, "I suppose if you are up for cold Chinese food, I have something to eat".

"I love Monsieur Chang's!" Marinette said, snatching a takeout box out of Chat's hands.

"Yeah, too bad it isn't real Chinese," he taunted the thief.

"What? You never told me--" she stopped, realizing she was in the wrong character, as Chat stared at her.

"I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng," she reminded herself mentally.

"You never told me that you knew so much about Chinese food," she recovered.

"Ah yes, I am a connoisseur of lo mein," he teased as they both began to munch on the food, trying not to laugh and their own jokes.

Chat, trying to test the waters, decided to change the subject.

"You know Purrincess, if this weren't cold food, this could be a romantic picnic".

Marinette smiled. "Why does cold food make this any less romantic".

Marinette's smile deepened at the sight of Chat's cherry red cheeks.

"I hope he meant to leave an opening for me to flirt," she thought.

"I can't believe she actually took the opening I left," Chat said to himself, beaming,"how I ever picked Ladybug over this angel is beyond me".

After they finished, they looked to see the their imprisonment remained. It was already 17:00, and had starting to get cold.

"I hope Ladybug is ok," he said.

Marinette soothed him. "I bet she is fine. Maybe is trapped too and your part-time heroes are doing all the heavy lifting."

Chat smiled at the thought of Rena Rouge and Carapace on their own for the first time.

"Yeah, that would explain why things are taking long. In fact, if that is the case, we should get comfortable," he said, wrapping the blanket around Marinette and himself.

As they continue to talk, Chat finally got up the nerve to ask.

"So... maybe we could watch a show and cuddle while we are waiting?"

"Nothing would make me happier, Chat".

As they finished a fifth episode of a series they seemed to particularly enjoy they watched their prison fade.

"Thanks so much for making being trapped fun, Chat!" Marinette said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Marinette turned to leave, but pivoted as Chat called her.

"Marinette, wait. I really liked tonight. Is there any chance we could officially have two movie nights a week?"

"I think we can make that work".

She disappeared and moments later Ladybug ran to him. She explained how she had been trapped just in time for Carapace and Rena Rouge to find them, carrying an Akuma in a glass jar.

"Time to deevilize!" She shouted.

But Chat wasn't paying attention to Ladybug. Instead he touched his cheek.

Marinette had kissed him.

**Eeeet! Isn't this exciting!? They are such a cute couple. ...couple of friends that is. Find out next time if that friendship develops into anything more!**


	10. The Tenth Question

**This was a tough chapter to write. And sorry it took so long. Life got in the way.** **By the way, can y'all believe we are halfway though 20 Questions?**

Do I own MLB? nope.

**Chapter 10**

Adrien stared at the projection. He eventually sighed and pretended to scribble a note, instead taking the moment to move his head and glance at Marinette. "How does she look more beautiful every day?" he wondered. He went on to ignore the baffling lecture and doodled instead.

Marinette stressed as she scrawled a quick answer to her physics assignment. She knew magnetic fields had a formula, but she couldn't figure out what to do with the current. She knew she should be paying attention to the lecture, but she wasn't struggling in her fashion class.

She casually turned to Adrien and whispered,"what do I do with the amps?" Marinete held out her notebook and gestured to the incomplete formula.

"Multiply by the current," he breathed, smitten by her beauty. It had seemed to grow tenfold since he had last dared to glance at her.

"Thanks, Monsieur Model".

"Sure, Fashionista. We need to get together... f-for a study date, n-n-no, I mean for study time," Adrien stuttered.

"Wow, I am crushing on her bad," Adrien realized.

"Yeah! That would be great, Adrien. How about tonight?" she agreed, not seeming to notice the reversal of roles.

"That would be perfect," he said as the professor droned on.

"Then you could help me understand what we've been talking about today," he added.

Marinette started to lean towards his desk, "well it looks like you have been diligently taking notes. What do you have so far?"

As she moved within range of his notebook, Adrien hurriedly slapped it closed, the unexpected noise and motion causing her to fall out of her chair. He managed to slide out of his seat and catch her.

Marinette stared into his eyes, wishing this moment had been a few months prior, so she could savor his hands gently balancing her hips and back, his face only inches from hers.

"Kiss him," a voice in her mind whispered.

"No, you don't need a man in your life," a second offered.

"What about Chat?" A final thought appeared.

However her thoughts were interrupted as the whole ruckus caused the class to focus on the pair, staring intently on the interaction. The professor eventually noticed and turned around.

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" She asked, as Adrien gently let go of Marinette.

"No," they said in unison and sat down.

The professor continued, refusing to let an outburst take any more of her time.

Adrien sighed. That was embarrassing, but it would have been way worse if Marinette had seen what he had been drawing.

"Sorry," he said, without offering an explanation.

Marinette wasn't going to let him get away with that. "Why did you do that?" she probed.

"Um... uh... this is embarrassing, I was sketching Chat Noir fan art," he confessed, which was technically true.

Marinette smiled. "Well, he is pretty gallant. I didn't know you drew? You'll have to show me your work. Please?"

As Marinette spoke, Adrien glowed at the praise to her alter ego, then grimaced as she asked to see his art.

"I-I dunno," he said, tearing the page out of the notebook and tucking it in his backpack.

Marinette noticed the action. Her curiousity was now piqued.

"One way or another, I will see it," she declared, loud enough for only Adrien to hear.

"I dare you to try and steal my backpack in a class full of people," he smiled.

She eventually turned back to the lesson, smiling as the professor explained one of her favorite styles. She would see that note.

An hour later class ended. The duo stuck around to solidify their plans.

"So does 19:00 at my place again work?"

"Yeah, I'll be there".

**LATER**-

Adrien showed up at Marinette's five minutes late, but that is what she expected.

As she opened the door, Alya smiled.

"Come on Nino, let's give them some privacy," she said, dragging her fiancé behind her. The boys waved to each other as Adrien entered and Nino departed.

"Alya, you know Adrien and I are just friends!" Marinette shouted before Alya closed the door.

"Ouch," Adrien thought regretfully,"I can't believe I ever said that to her".

This time, without a meal to cumber them, the pair began their studies.

Subjects like field lines and voltage came up as Marinette tried to understand the pointlessness of physics.

Adrien returned the frustration with questions about hems and lace.

Eventually both parties felt they had reviewed enough to call themselves prepared for their exams (or as prepared as any student can be).

"So Marinette, wanna watch something?"

Marinette looked at the model, and nodded halfheartedly.

They settled down on the couch, though this time Marinette made sure there was a space between them.

When she wasn't looking, Adrien frowned. He was used to being close to her, and the sudden distance left him to wonder possible meanings.

"Did I not shower? Maybe I stink? No, I showered right before I left".

"Maybe she just wants to be alone? But then again, Marinette wouldn't have invited me over or agreed to a tv show if that were the case"

"Maybe she fell in love with Nino and the idea of his best friend just reminds her of what she can't have?"

Adrien didn't even bother to give that last thought a response.

Then a glimmer of hope appeared in his mind.

"Does she have feelings for Chat?"

Adrien knew it would explain her reluctance to be near him as Adrien, but he still wasn't sure. He would have to test it out.

As the episode ended, Adrien thanked her for her help and gave her a friendly hug.

"Oh, you forgot your backpack," she said picking it up.

It was at that moment Adrien saw the one thing he never thought he would happen.

Marinette grabbed his backpack, but instead of handing it to him, she opened the small side pocket and produced a folded paper.

"Noooo!" He shouted, grabbing her elbow.

She quickly moved the treasure to her other hand as he pulled the first hand towards himself.

"I need that," he cried.

"I'll return it in a second," she responded, laughing.

As the simple paper grab neared the intensity of a wrestling match, Marinette managed to open the note with a single hand.

The room went silent.

Adrien stared at her intensely.

As she stared at it, she smiled.

"This is pretty cute," she said, holding the doodle of Chat and Marinette in a deep kiss,"though you didn't finish Ladybug. Her mask and spots are still missing".

Adrien smiled, glad she had (somehow) mistaken herself for Ladybug.

"Yeah, your interruption stopped me from finishing it" he lied.

Adrien sighed, "All is well. Marinette doesn't know I'm Chat Noir. Or that I have a crush on her, and she doesn't think I am some creepy weirdo who draws pictures of his friends kissing random superheroes".

As soon as he was out of the room, rucksack in hand, he decided to contact his lifeline.

_To: LB_ (he had changed it again)

**From: Chat**

**Hey LB. Question time, if you are free.**

_Let's hear it kitty.__I mean: Let's "see" it kitty ;)_

**Much better response. Ok my question is:****Is you job your passion? I mean to ask if it make you feel fulfilled.**

Marinette smiled. Even when Chat thought he had no chance with Ladybug, he still wanted to be nice. He was even throwing away a question he could use to find out her identity to get to know her better. She answered.

_No. I love my job, but there is a career I can imagine myself doing which makes my heart pump. I can see myelf traveling the world in the process, making the world more beautiful, and reaching my own potential. _

**Wow. That is a deep answer. Whatever it is, I bet you are good at it, and I am sure you will make a great one.**

**Also, can I ask you for some girl advice?**

Marinette could feel her heart ready to explode.

_Yes._

**So there is this girl I like. Like more than a friend. But I don't think she sees me that way. What can I do?**

Marinette's heart sank. She was obviously very interested in Chat, so he was either referring to a different girl or seriously blind to her feelings.

"And I doubt that I could want two oblivious guys in a row, after all the world has only got so many of them".

Marinette considered how to respond. She didn't want to push him into another girl's arms, but she also didn't want to betray his trust by suggesting Marinette.

_Follow your heart. Maybe she is the right one, maybe another girl is. If you think you should see her, go ahead visit tonight. Maybe you would rather visit a friend tonight, then do that. Chat you have no clue how smart you are. If you have a gut feeling, listen to it._

**LB, you are my hero ;) but really, thank you. That helped me decide :)**

_I am glad Chat :)_

As Adrien received the text, he walked around the hall a few times. He gathered his courage. He reminded himself of how awesome he was.

"Any girl would be lucky to have me," he whispered.

"Except girls who get their heart broken by you," Plagg said.

"Wait, you think I shouldn't visit Marinette?"

Plagg smiled. He was glad his miraculous holder from the 1970's had taught him about reverse psychology.

"Well not necessarily that you shouldn't. Just that you are too scared to," the Kwami teased.

Before he could add another taunt or jeer, Adrien sprang into action.

"Plagg, claws out!"

Marinette smiled as she heard the scratch. She wasn't sure if Chat was here to see her as his crush or his friend, but right now she didn't care.

Marinette yanked her comforter off her bed and ran up the stairway to the roof. Her hands trembled as she fiddled with the lock. As she opened the door, Chat stood ready, though he wasn't ready for what happened next.

The pair soon found themselves on the ground as Marinette tackled her lovely Kitty in a bear hug.

"I am glad to see you," she breathed, squeezing herself to his body.

"You too purrincess, though my diaphragm is less than enthused".

She let go as he squeaked out the last words.

"What got into me?" She wondered,"maybe it was fighting Adrien for his picture? Yeah, I jsut have leftover adrenaline"

"So, would you like to snuggle up and watch a movie?" The cat suggested.

"Yes," she unhesitatingly answered.

The pair curled on the bench and watched a movie that they had agreed sounded interesting.

"Sir Galance, you saved me. Perhaps I could express my appreciation wirh a kiss?"

Chat begged himself to mimic the line, but he was frozen in place, a beautiful angel resting her head against his leg.

"You found me my prince!" The couple embraced, though it also turned into a rather passionate kiss.

"Please for the love of all that is important to me, kiss her!" The hero screamed to himself.

Here was his very own princess. All he had to do was let her know he was interested in her. They were even watching a romantic film, with plenty of opportunities for him to bring up a display of affection.

"Why can't I do it?" He wondered, "maybe I am scared to get rejected again?"

As the movie progressed, Chat finally forced himself to do something. Anything.

He began to run his claws through Marinette's dark, gorgeous hair. His blades came together like a comb, gently brushing her hair.

Marinette stared at the screen, but mentally screamed! Chat was brushing her hair. She smiled as an idea came to her mind.

"Purrrr," the alveolar trill echoed into the air.

Chat had started an elegant fishtail braid, but suddenly stopped.

"Marinette," he asked, smiling,"did you just purr?"

His purrincess smiled, and shrugged.

"Maybe".


	11. The Eleventh Question

**This chapter is so wonderful. I love it so much and I hope all of you do as well! Please let me know what you think.****For any of you who have not PMed me or seen my profile, you may be wondering: where is Luka, and does Icarus see potential for Lukanette? Read on and find out ;)****Also, from what I understand about the French University grading system, grades in each class are scored 1-20, with 20 being near impossible, 18 being around the top of the class, 16 being excellent, 14 being good, etc. If that is wrong, please pretend it makes sense for the story, but also let me know how the actual grading system works. I love to learn about other cultures!**

**Chapter 11**

Adrien was lying in bed even though it was the early afternoon. He had received his final grades:

**Physics: 20 (no surprise)****Writing: 16 (fair enough)****Calculus: 17 (he didn't even try)**

And last:

**Fashion and Design: 19 (Adrien's jaw had dropped when he saw his grade posted on the bulletin)**

He thought of Marinette, his wonderful tutor.

The girl who purred for him.

The Purrincess of his heart, and the Queen of blanket forts (Chat took note and bookmarked the last thought. It might come in handy for later).

"Marinette is nice, and funny, and gorgeous and perfect. I absolutely lov--" Adrien stopped as Plagg stared expectantly.

"Go on Adrien, what was that?" Plagg goaded.

"I absolutely... love to be around her".

"As a friend?" Plagg sighed.

"No, as more than a friend. I just don't know if I am ready to use the word I almost did. Marinette is amazing. And we have been hanging out almost 3 times a week for the last month."

Plagg beamed at his master's potential epiphany.

"So...," Plagg said nonchalantly,"what's the game plan?"

Adrien smiled.

"Well LB broke my heart about three months ago. And Mari and I have been inseperable about that long. I'm going to see if she wants to make that arrangement a bit more official."

"Uh-huh?" Plagg asked, unable to contain his excitment. His ship would be sailing.

"So when is the plan?" he asked hopefully.

Plagg may have made a bet with Tikki, and if Adrien could pull this plan off in the next week, the black Kwami would have 5 kg of camembert rolling his way. If not, he would have to come up with the same weight in macarons.

He also had a gentleman's wager with Fu, but he had that in the bag. The old sage had guaranteed Adrienette as the favorite. Plagg had offered that MariChat would end up together. That was another 5 kilos of sweet sweet cheesy goodness.

Adrien shrugged. "It'll happen when it happens."

**ELSEWHERE**-

Marinette couldn't hide the grin on her face.

"My grades are purrfect... I mean perfect," she thought as she walked on the path, "and Chat must rubbing off on me if I am making cat puns in my own head".

**Fashion and Design: 20 (she was going to be a world famous designer after all)****World History: 14 (Nobody's perfect, right? And 14 is still amazing)****Statistics: 16 (she didn't even need to try)**

And lastly

**Physics: 18 (she was sure without Adrien it would have been closer to 8).**

As she continued to stroll along the sidewalk, she tripped against a shoe sticking out of an alleyway.

"Sorry," the shoe groaned.

Marinette screamed, as a wiry bearded, and rather dirty man who was connected to the shoe, dragged himself up and out of the shadow.

He looked young, but the dirt and facial hair made him appear much older at the same time.

He stood up, towering over 190 centimeters, if Marinette were to guess.

His blue tipped musty and dreadlocked hair looked faintly familiar. As did his sky blue eyes, though they now looked rough and worn. He had on a dirty, hole filled denim jacket, and his pants were in no better condition.

"L-luka?" She asked.

A smile slowly lit up on what was either his dazed or inebriated face.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, how have you been?"

"Oh... um good".

"Yeah, by your nice clothes you must be doing well. Maybe well enough to share a couple euros with an old friend?" He begged, holding a tin cup up.

Marinette rushed to offer a 2 coin, trying to get out if this nightmare encounter as soon as possible.

"Thanks Beautiful," he muttered while belching,"you know, we went on few dates back in lycée. If you ever wanted to explore that relationship again... ? "

Marinette stopped his vain attempt right away. "Sorry Luka. I am kind of seeing someone right now".

"Oh, ok," he muttered, laying back down.

As Marinette briskly walked away, she thought she saw an empty bottle behind him.

**ELSEWHERE**-

Timothy giggled as his mother continued to tickle him. His skin turned red, and his stomach began to burn from incessent laughter.

"Stop i-- hahahahahaha"

Every time he tried to protest, using a cushion to protect himself, but each attempt was thwarted by another swirl of fingers finding their way past his defenses, and another round of giggles.

As his good intentioned mother noticed the phone ringing, she left her son guffawing in the living room to answer it. He grasped his pillow, which he had futilely used as a shield.

"Tickle Tyrant," Hawkmoth addressed,"you are just a child in the eyes of the world, but now I leave you the power to bring others to their knees, all I ask is that you bring me the the miraculous".

"Yes, Hawkmoth".

With the obligatory repetition now complete, the pillow wielding child marched outside.

"I am Tickle Tyrant! Prepare yourelves!"

The child, now dressed in dark blue, with a matching cape and face paint, began to tap people. As soon as he did, they found themselves on the ground laughing, though that seemed to last only a second. After the moment of euphoric giggling, the victims realized they were trapped on the ground, unable to move themselves or speak, their sides burning with that all too familiar tickled-breathless feeling.

The Akuma walked down the chaotic street, turning around the corner as dozens of citizens screamed, running as fast as they could.

As he turned he saw a girl drop a coin into a homeless man's cup.

Marinette stared at the blue costumed villain as he entered her field of view. She watched helplessly as he touched her former love interest (well a two month lapse from her Adrien obsession). Luka, already on the earth, began to chuckle, then doubled over in pain, his body uncontrollably convulsing. As Marinette looked at him, she saw tears streaming down his cheeks, leaving little trails of moisture on his dirt-caked face.

As Luka tried to scream for help, his mouth opened just enough for him to gasp for air, before returning to his silent torture.

"Hi there! Want a laugh?" The malicious child called to Marinette.

"I need to get out of here to transform," the heroine resolved.

She tried to run, but the boy had decided that walking was no longer fun. As she heard his unusally fast footsteps fall closer behind her she felt something touch against her back.

**ELSEWHERE**-

Adrien heard the screams from his room. He thought it was unusal, and looked outside. He saw people laughing on the ground, others spasming in the same position, and even more people running, panicked looks plastered across their faces.

"Time for Chat to come out," he whispered.

"Plagg, claws out!"

The hero performed his routine poses, then leapt into action.

"I wonder if I need to strike those poses to become Chat Noir" he wondered as he snuck out of his own apartment. It really hadn't been wise to transform in his own dorm room.

As the hero stood on a nearby rooftop, surveying the scene, he realized the victims were not only trapped, but after the first few moments of bliss, they were in a tremendous amount of pain.

Then his gaze froze on a horrific scene. A caped person, who was blue from head to toe was chasing Marinette. And what was worse was he was gaining on her.

Chat didn't even think as he acted. Using his baton as a giant spring, he fired himself towards the chaos, landing right between Marinette and the Akuma's outstretched hand.

In the process of saving her, he kicked the baddie, sending him backwards about 10m onto his back, while the hero simultaneously brushed against Marinette's spine.

She turned around to see her savior, who was speaking to her between laughs.

"Marin HAHAHA ette run HAHAHA now. Find Lady HAHAHA bug and send-- HAHHAHAHAHAHAHA" he said, cut off by his own laughter.

Marinette ran, knowing what was about to come. The silent screams, the breathless tears.

She could feel tears of her own as she thought of her kitty's selfless sacrifice for her, as well as his confidence in Ladybug.

"Tikki, spots on!" she cried the moment she was alone.

The heroine charged back towards the commotion.

"This ends now," she snarled at the child.

She knew this wasn't the boy's fault, but anger was building up unside of her.

With a quick swirl of her yoyo, she had snatched the pillow, and tried to tear it apart. To her frustration, it wouldn't shred.

"Lucky Charm!" She cried, knowing every moment she struggled Chat... everyone who had been hit was suffering.

Ladybug caught a tape recorder. Her eyes caught on the illuminated play button. She immediately tapped it.

"Cataclysm" the small box echoed in a familiar voice, causing the cat eared hero's hand to glow some 25 meters away from her.

Ladybug ran to Chat, throwing the cushion against his hand.

It exploded into stuffing, along with a single shadowy butterfly.

"Time to deevilized! Bye bye little butterfly!"

Her shout was soon followed by her beloved slogan: "Miraculous Ladybug!"

As she made sure the child (his name was Timothy, she discovered) was ok, she saw her feline companion brush himself off.

She smiled as she walked towards him.

"We are just friends, we are just friends," she reminded herself,"Marinette can have feelings, but Ladybug is just a friend". She repeated this until the urge to kiss him left her mind.

The pair left, exiting to a rooftop, where they could enjoy the privacy, as well as the beautiful view.

He smiled one of those genuine, heart-melting, nothing-is-wrong smiles as his last tear dribbled down his cheek.

"Hey LB," he said, savoring his new favorite nickname for Paris's greatest hero.

"I would like one question."

"Go ahead Chat," she responded, amazed by how quickly he had recovered. It seemed like others were still struggling to pull themselves off the ground.

"But hurry, we only have a few minutes left," Ladybug warned, her earing beeping to confirm the statement.

"Are you happy?" he inquired sweetly.

"What do you mean Chat?"

"Well, for example I have been spending a lot of time with this really cute girl. I like her a lot, and I think she likes me too. I have been happier as both Chat Noir and as a civilian the last few months, mainly because of her,"he explained.

"So I wanted to know, are you happy behind that mask? I just don't know the real you, and how you are doing on your day to day life. And you deserve to be happy just as much as I do, if not more".

The girl choked.

"Chat saved Marinette (that's me). He likes her (me). She has (I have) made his life better. And now, even as Ladybug, he just wants to make sure I am as happy as he is," she thought in wonder.

"Yes--beep" she managed, before her miraculous warned her she had 60 seconds to hide.

"Bye".

And with that, she was off.

**LATER**-

As the day turned to night, Marinette buried her head in her pillow and cried. Chat liked her. The tears of joy trickled down her face. He really liked her. "A lot" he had said.

"Tikki, he likes me".

"And he thinks you like him too," the Kwami replied happily.

"Now give it a week, and you could be a couple".

"Why a week?"

Tikki seemed to turn a darker shade of red.

"Well... I um... might have bet another Kwami 5 kilos of cheese that you and Chat would end up together... in more than a week..." her sentence trailed off.

"YOU WHAT?!"

Before Tikki could apologize, the door opened.

"Hey Marinette I'm home," Alya sang.

"How was cake tasting?"

"So good," her friend shouted, patting her belly,"we ate so much. And we now know what the official wedding cake flavor will be!"

Marinette smiled, then heard soft scraching at the door.

_One.__Two.__Three._

"Alya, you'll have to tell me all about it in a bit. I need to go!" She said, rushing towards the door.

"Is this about your mystery rendezv--"

The question was cut short by the front door slamming shut.

Marinette once again ripped the roof door open in anticipation.

Her mouth dropped at the same moment her heart stopped.

The roof was covered in crimson rose petals, and lit candles studded the safety railing, pairs of roses adorning every other candle. Marinette remembered this set up exactly.

A voice from behind her spoke. "Do you remember this scene?"

"Yeah. From when you made a romantic evening for Ladybug. When you fought Glaciator."

"Yes," Chat smiled,"I am glad you remembered André was a part of the story". He produced two ice cream cones from behind his back.

Marinette accepted one, and teased her kitty while she enjoyed the dessert. "So are you here for a romantic evening with to Ladybug? "

"Yes about the romantic evening, no for the Ladybug part".

Marinette felt her cheeks burning.

"With who then?"

He was staring at her, the brightest smile she had ever seen affixed to his face.

"Do you have a question for me?" She asked when he didn't respond to her previous inquiry.

"Y-yes. Um... would you... would you be my... be happy if we started going running in the mornings? I could wear a hoodie, so no one would recognize me. Also it would mean we get to exercise, and spend every morning together!"

Marinette smiled. She had recognized the stutter. She was fluent in stutter-french. And she knew what he had been about to ask.

"I am hard to wake up in the mornings," she teased, "but I suppose for you, I would make the sacrifice. Hmmm..."

"What?" Chat asked hastily.

"Well I thought maybe you were going to ask something else".

"Um... yes... yes I w-w-w-was," Chat breathed, he could do this," Will you be my g-b-g-best friend?"

"No! I WAS SO CLOSE!" the thought.

"Oh, yeah," Marinette said in a histrionically meloncholy voice,"I was hoping you were going to say girlfriend, but I guess best friend is --".

She felt his tender lips press against hers, silencing the rest of her cruel teasing.

Marinette returned the kiss, summoning all her inner Ladybug to banish her timorous nature.

Her hands combed through his hair, then settled behind his feline ears, giving the area a soft caress.

The kiss was suspended by a deep guttural purr roaring through Chat's throat.

He cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed.

"So... I heard that a boyfriend position is vacant?"

"Nope," she responded, smiling," I have already selected the purrrfect CATndidate".

His eyes twinkled as she offered the pun.

Tikki, stuck in a pocket, sighed. "Where is a pint-sized, penniless, mystical creature supposed to buy 5 kilograms of dairy products?" She wondered.

"So, are we gonna watch a movie, or what?" Marinette posed.

And so the couple-- this time a genuine couple-- snuggled together amidst the flower petals in the candle lit evening.

They selected a romantic comedy, and began to watch.

"You, idiot," the realtor said to her dreamy client,"of course I want to kiss you".

Like so many times before, he wanted to mimic the scene. This time as Chat pondered the idea of interrupting the show with a kiss of his own, he took his chance. He turned and planted a kiss on his new Lady.

**MariChat! MariChat!MariChat! Eeeeeeeeeet!**

**...So I wonder, now that they are a couple... will they still end up tripping over their own confusion, or is the obliviousness behind us?**


	12. The Twelfth Question

**I had a lot of fun writing chapter 12. You will see why in my notes at the bottom of the chapter. Originally I was worried this chapter wouldn't pass 900 words, but I figured it out.****Would you like to tell me to hurry up? Maybe yell at me for my cliffhanger? Perhaps praise my work? Leave a review or PM me!**

_Disclaimer: I am probably the owner of Miraculous Ladybug in an alternate universe... if you believe in that sort of thing. In this universe I don't own jack squat._

**Chapter 12**

"I have a girlfriend!" The boy squeaked.

"And I am about to have a 3 day supply of camembert!" his Kwami shouted.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, I made a bet about your love life with another Kwami. And old man Fu. Plagg is gonna be one happy cat," the Kwami offered shamelessly.

Adrien didn't even respond. He just looked at his Kwami in suprise.

He tossed Plagg a slice of camembert and waited. As soon as the cheese slid down the creature's gullet Adrien smiled. He knew Plagg hated transforming right after eating.

Finally he spoke.

"Plagg, I have to go on a run with Mari. It's gonna be killer, eat up".

The Kwami realized Adrien's plan, but it was too late.

"Adrien I'm sorry for betting on your love life, but there is no need to--".

"Plagg claws out!"

**LATER**-

Adrien emerged from his room in a long grey jacket whose hood stretched to about the middle of his forehead. He also wore grey sweatpants, and thin grey gloves. They were inconvenient, but they hid his claws.

"If only they were retractable," he sighed.

Suddenly his grey gloves seemed to deflate. Chat removed them to find his claws had disappeared.

"So what if I need them?" He wondered, and was instantly rewarded with 10 small blades protruding from his fingertips.

"Cool," he offered tossing his outer gloves on his bed.

He made it several blocks away until he reached a seemingly ordinary lamppost. As he allowed his back to press against the cool metal post, he saw her.

His smile brightened with the sight of his beautiful girlfriend.

"Marinette," he called.

"My dear Chaton," she responded, placing a chaste kiss into the hood.

"I didn't know we were using nicknames," he grinned,"or I would have gone with the classic 'purrincess'".

"You should have known by now, Chaton," Marinette quipped,"after all, how long have we been dating?"

Chat smiled, fully prepared to answer.

"Well," he mockingly counted on his fingers before answering," about 12 days 9 hours 15 minutes and...".

He discreetly checked his baton.

"...and 14 seconds. So yes, after over 12 days any boyfriend worth his salt would know when to affectionately speak to his beautifully perfect girlfriend".

Marinette resisted the urge to kiss her catsanova... casanova.

"Why am I suddenly full of cat puns," she wondered.

"Perhaps we should get running?" Chat asked, breaking her train of thought.

"Sure kitty".

They began running, first across the campus. The swarm of students barely moved out of the way of the runners, instead offering the couple strange looks. Though they would have gladly formed a gap if they had known the grey covered stranger was their beloved Chat Noir.

The couple quickly left the campus behind, and were greeted by the smell of Dupain-Cheng pastries. The scent wandered into their noses, seducing and tempting them long before they saw the bakery.

As they ran past it, Tom waved at is precious daughter, and glared at the hidden hero. Sabine pointed at the hooded figure questioningly and made kissy faces.

Marinette felt her cheeks redden, and nodded her head in confirmation, glad that Chat was focused on the task at hand.

They continued their jog, passing Paris's wrought iron sentinel. Somehow even the Eiffel Tower seemed to look at the pair differently today.

Adrien looked at Marinette admiringly. Without his powers he might have barely chugged along, but his girlfriend seemed to effortlessly glide through the air.

"Strange," he thought,"since Marinette's usually not light on her feet. She must be doing something that involves a lot of running to have that lung capacity and coordination to run like this".

The duo stopped at André's ice cream cart, and began their cooldown walk.

"How long was today's run supposed to be Chaton?"

"25 kilometres," he panted.

She tried to act unphased, but failed midsentence.

"How much... how... how much time did it take?" She wheezed.

"A little under 2 hours," he said, checking his baton,"oh. Nice! 1 hour 50 minutes".

"Yes! That's four minutes and twenty four seconds per kilometre," she rejoiced.

He high fived his girlfriend.

"Girlfriend," he thought. Chat was glad that all the drama was over.

Now that he had put his feelings for Ladybug behind him and found a connection with Marinette he wondered how it would even be possible that there could be any other big surprises.

"Ice cream," he offered?

"Yes please!" she exclaimed, knowing her stomach was not as eager for the creamy breakfast.

Chat took a step away, and spoke to the love guru who also sold ice cream, being sure to keep his hood down.

"Two of your world famous ice creams please".

"Of course. One for the future designer," he scooped up several balls of ice cream as he spoke, and narrated a reason for each specific flavor. Carefully he offered it to the hero, while continuing to speak.

"And the second for our beloved city's most exciting feline," he said scooping up red, black, and blue scoops respectively.

Adrien was unsure what to say. He was so focused on the vendor's perceptive ability that he missed the importance of the colors he was given.

"H-how did you know it was me?"

The kindhearted man lowered his voice to avoid unwanted attention.

"Chat Noir, I recognize everyone who comes here. You could bring Ladybug without her disguise, and I would be able to spot her," he said, handing Chat the second cone, and looking across the road at Marinette as he spoke.

"How much?" Chat asked. He hoped it wasn't too expensive as he didn't have a lot on him.

"No, it is on the house. It will always be free for our city's finest heroes-- I mean hero".

Chat was so grateful, he didn't even register the faux pas. He hadn't had much time for his model gigs, and was therefore a bit tight on money.

He returned to his purrincess, hands laden with sweet treats.

"Mon petit chou, I offer you your tribute," the hero said, bowing as he handed her the dessert... or rather her unfortunate breakfast.

She took it and began to munch away, savouring the creamy texture and sweet rich flavour .

Chat followed suit, and the pair found themselves staring at the beautiful lattice, stretching 300 metres into the sky.

"You know Chat, Monsieur Eiffel had an interesting upbringing. As a child he hated school, and by the time he was ready for a job, he found that the one he wanted was unavailable; it was a position at his uncle's chemical factory".

The black cat nodded, gazing at the ascending structure with even greater admiration.

"It is so hard to imagine. I want to be a fashion designer to create my own famous "towers and statues" out of fabric, yet I don't know when that will happen. And sometimes I have to wonder, will I spend years in a menial job before I can begin the job I love, you know?".

Adrien--not Chat-- smiled. He knew exactly what she meant.

"Purrincess, you know I seldomly talk about that small part of my life that is held by my alter-ego, but I understand purrfectly. You see, my dad is...um... 'well known' in his line of business, and he has found a way for me to continue his legacy, even though I have no skill in his trade. I feel trapped by him, and honestly I would just love to break free. As for the timetable on your aspiration, it may take a while, but I am sure the world will never forget your name".

Marinette smiled. Not only did she appreciate the sincerity of the compliment, she appreciated Chat's personal life. He seldom opened up to her like that, but when he did it was always an experience she treasured.

"Wow, I had no idea Chaton. I have a friend named Adrien who has similar circumstances".

Chat grimaced. He had been specific enough that she had associated that situation with Adrien. He was just glad she didn't realize it was in fact the same exact circumstance.

"So what do you want to do with your life?" She asked.

"I...um... I ... want to become a doctor..." he said finally. He had never told anyone of his secret dream.

"Oh, the money and prestige would suit you quite well, mon trésor," she teased,"but if you really want to do it, you should go for it".

"Oh I would just love a job that provided fame and fortune," he said sarcastically. Then his tone changed.

"But actually, I want to find another way to help people. I love being a hero, but one day the ring will go back to its caretaker, and I want to have another way to make the world a better place," he spoke sincerely, then flashed a toothy grin,"but I suppose the cash wouldn't hurt".

Marinette barely waited for him to finish his sentence, before she placed a rather deep kiss on his face. He was a hero even without the mask, and she was starting to feel a deeper affection than she had held for any boy, even Adrien.

The kiss was interrupted by a wave of screams echoing from a street away.

"Akuma," the pair whispered under their breath.

"Mari, run home and text me when you get there safely, I'm going to go try and fix this, " Chat groaned.

She nodded her head and ran towards home, transforming as soon as the coast was clear. Then she turned back around.

"Hey, Chat could you use a hand?"

"Sure M'Lady," he said automatically," I mean M'Partner".

As they turned the corner, the pair saw a young girl dressed in pink, prancing down the road.

"I am Pink Princess!" she bellowed evilly.

Without so much as a word, Chat threw his comrade his staff.

She extended it and flexed it back, as Chat ran towards it.

As soon as he grabbed the end of the pole, she released it, catapulting him towards the Akuma.

"Cataclysm!" he roared, striking a doll in her hand.

It disintegrated, allowing a purple shrouded butterly to drift away.

Ladybug offered her normal catchphrase, and watched the deevilized creature drift away.

"Pound it!" The phrase was etched into their minds.

As they finished, she noticed Chat run to the victim and rest on a knee, comforting the confused little girl. Within moments he hushed her crying, and a second later located her mother. The girl hugged the hero tightly before returning to her mom.

"I am not in love, this is too soon. I am not in love, this is too soon. I am not in love, this is too soon," the heroine whispered until Chat returned.

"Hey LB, so I think that was a record," he grinned.

"Yeah," she said, resisting the urge to continue their kiss. After all it wouldn't make sense for Marinette to start a kiss and Ladybug to finish it. She turned to leave but was stopped by his words.

"Ladybug, may I redeem a question?"

"Sure Chato- Chat, go ahead".

"Is a ladybug really your favorite insect?"

She smiled. At this point, it seemed that he was using the questions just for the fun of conversation.

"Well not until I met Tikki, but now yes. It is most definitely my favourite".

Her partner smiled. "Good".

And with that, they separated.

"Tikki, spots off," she called.

**To: Chaton**

_From: Mari_

_I am home safe. Did you get the Akuma?_

**Glad my Purrrincess is safe in her castle. Did I get the Akuma? The answer is the same as the answer to this question: "Did I steal your heart?" xD**

_Well If you didn't get the Akuma, why are you still texting ;p_

**Haha, very funny Purrincess**.

_See you tonight for a movie?_

**Yes. Can't wait.**

**LATER**-

Marinette had her blanket folded and ready to go as she waited by the door. Alya had gotten used to her evening trysts, and rarely commented on them.

"Hey Mari, before you leave tonight, would you be my maid of honor for my wedding?" Alya asked casually, as she rewatched her proposal video, or more precisely, the battle scene Adrien had recorded when he had strategically abandoned the camera.

"Yes, I would be honored Alya!" Her friend beamed.

The exchange was cut short by a series of shallow knocks, and scratches.

"I think that is the cue to make your getaway. And this time I want answers when you get home".

Marinette heard the last sentence as she closed the door.

"I'll deal with that later," she thought.

As she entered the roof, she threw her arms around Chat.

"My hero!" she offered histrionically, though a note of sincerity was also detected.

Chat grinned. "Every princess deserves a knight in shining armor, and that includes you Purrincess".

She let go and Chat removed an air mattress from its hidden location. A week earlier they had decided it would be a good investment, rather than the hard old bench.

As he activated the internal pump, Marinette scanned the evening for signs of rain. There were no clouds in sight, and the Parisian lights drowned out the stars, leaving Marinette feeling alone as she gazed at the empty black sky.

The solitide was quickly converted to surprise as her boyfriend nuzzled against her.

"AHH! Chaton! You just love to sneak up on me, don't you".

"Of course".

This wasn't the first time he had done so, and she doubted it would be the last. Time and again he had found ways to spook her, then teasingly beg for affection. She waited for the latter portion.

"Maybe a kiss would help the poor princess?" Chat offered, completing the ritual.

"You wish it would. Its movie time!" She defied, smirking as Chat gave up his pursuit.

The couple snuggled on the air bed and watched a particularly cheesy romance on her phone.

Marinette refused Chat's affection throughout, feigning frustration at his earlier attempt to frighten her.

However as the film played on, she eventually gave up her pretend grudge, and accepted a couple of friendly kisses.

As the movie ended, the pair stowed the bed away, and bid each other farewell.

"See you tomorrow?" Chat asked.

"Yeah. It is an easy run, right?"

"Just 5 kilometres," he nodded.

"Great. Byebye kitty" she said kissing him.

"Byebye Queen of blanket forts".

She walked downstairs wondering if Alya would still be awake.

Marinette decided there were two possibilities.

1- She was awake and on her computer and would say something along the lines of,"You have a lot of explaining to do".

2-Her friend would have already retired for the night, and Marinette would be able to buy herself at least a few hours of peace.

She gently opened the door and locked eyes with Alya, who was still watching the fight scene, as she predicted.

"You have a lot of explaining to do... **Ladybug**".

**Oooooh! That looks like a nice cliffhanger, doesn't it? ;)****I hope y'all liked this chapter. I had a lot of fun putting little jokes in.****Does André know their identities?****Is Plagg going to get his cheese?****Did anyone notice I surreptitiously integrated the titles of 3 other fanfictions I like into this chapter?****Do most of you even read the notes at the bottom?****Can I tell y'all that I secretly ship Lila and Adrien?****I AM TOTALLY KIDDING ABOUT THE LAST ONE! ;)**


	13. The Thirteenth Question

_**I hope you are all ready for the cliffhanger resolution.**_ _**For those of you who asked, the titles I hid in the last chapter were "Love To Break Free" as well as "Black Sky" and "Time Again". I know I have mentioned a couple of those already, but I promise they are all worth a read.**__**Disclaimer: If I ever becone a billionaire, I'll own the rights to Miraculous Ladybug... until then, not so much.**_**Chapter 13**

"W-w-whaaat?! What do you mean?"

"I mean you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, are freaking Ladybug!" Alya bellowed.

"What gives you that impression?"

Alya turned the laptop to her friend.

She hit play.

The video depicted the beginning of the perfect proposal, but was quickly replaced with laughter. As Sir Laughsalot approached, Marinette ran behind a swinging door. A moment later Ladybug emerged from the temporary crevice.

"Son of a--"

Alya cut her off.

"No, you don't get to swear like you are the one who just got blind sided," Alya said furiously.

"Alya, I'm sorry. I know it hurts, but I had try my best to keep my identity a secret. Not because I don't trust you, but because it could put you in danger".

Alya's frown lessened.

"And you accepted the conditions yourself, when I asked you not to tell me you were Rena Rouge," Marinette pointed out.

Alya's face broke into a smile.

"Wait. So my best friend is Ladybug... and she chose me to be a miraculous holder?"

Marinette smiled. "Yeah. And I'll tell you another secret if you quit being mad at me".

"Mad? Who is mad? I am getting married in 3 weeks! My best friend is my hero! Heck, I'm a hero! Now secret! Is it where you are dashing off to at night?"

"Um... yeah. You see... I am at a secret meeting place, snuggling--"

"Eeeeet!" Alya squealed.

"With my boyfriend--"

"Eeeeeeet!" Alya interrupted again.

"Chat Noir--"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!" came Alya's tertiary screech.

"Though I generally call him Chaton," Marinette finished after several disturbances.

"What? Ladybug has a boyfriend and calls him Chaton? This is the cutest thing ever. LadyNoir is real!"

"Um... not exactly," Marinette disclosed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... Chat is dating Marinette..."

"Not Ladybug?"

"Nope," Marinette said, knowing her friend would be disappointed.

Alya surprised her with a smile.

"Well that means that my Ladyblog theory that LadyNoir is a secret they-- you-- keep from the public is toast. But it also means this: Chat loves you for you!"

"Well he doesn't necessarily 'love' me," Marinette defended.

"Quit being a pessimist, Girl. Every guy who gets to know you falls for you. Look at Luka, or Nathaniel," her friend pointed out.

Marinette blushed. "Um... so I ran into Luka a couple months back..."

"What?"

"Yeah, we bumped into each other on the street. He tried to ask me out... but he is homeless... and not quite as smooth with the ladies as he used to be".

Alya laughed.

"Hahahahaha, look at all the people we used to know. Luka is a transient. Chloe married a stranger on a different continent. And... is Lila still institutionalized?"

Marinette gave her a you-know-she-is look before answering.

"Let's see. First, she convinced herself she was married to Adrien. Second, she stalked him at a photo shoot. Third, she tried to kill one of the models who was flirting with Adrien at the photo shoot. Yeah, they usually don't let girls like that leave a mental institution very soon after the fact".

"So what do you think her chances of marrying Adrien are, once she gets out?" Alya joked

"Um... in this universe... I would say exactly zero percent," Marinette said before both girls broke out laughing.

**3 WEEKS LATER**-

"Marinette, I can't do this!" Alya cried, her white dress flailing behind her.

The pair argued in a small dressing room inside the church.

"You can do it, Alya," her friend said.

"Yeah," Trixx and Tikki agreed.

"Why did you agree to marry Nino?"

"Because of his sick beats and fancy bling?" Alya offered.

"No. As I recall you said you would've been happy with a cheap ring, and you weren't even sure Nino would make it big when you got engaged. And the five years before that? What was all that? Were you just using Nino as a thirteen year old?"

Alya sighed,"yeah, you're right. I don't deserve such a wonderful friend like you".

"You really don't," Marinette teased," Now what's the real problem?"

"My dress is torn!" Alya gestured to her collarbone, where a rip had started at the neckline and dragged down to her underarm, then began to sob.

"Oh no!" Marinette said sarcastically,"whatever will you do? It's not like your best friend is a talented seamstress AND designer!"

With that encouragement, she produced a small spool of white thread.

"Always be prepared".

By this point, Alya's desperate sobs had subsided.

The serenity lasted a mere moment.

As Marinette produced a needle, and threaded it, the thin metal snapped against the dress's fabric.

The hopeless blubbering returned.

Marinette put her hand to her chin. She squinted, and turned her head.

"Yeah, I can do that in 5 minutes," she said to herself, Tikki nodded in agreement.

Alya looked at the pair in confusion.

"D-do what?" She asked, her tears again halting.

As an answer, Marinette walked to the dressing room door and verified it was locked.

"Tikki, Spots on!"

A flash of light.

"Lucky Charm!"

She caught an object.

"Hmm, a sewing needle," Ladybug observed,"who would have thought".

She now began to sew around Alya, first fixing the tear, and then adding more thread. For five minutes she diligently sewed. It seemed that her superhero abilities not only made her stronger, but more agile, dextrous, and quick.

As she transformed back, the needle disappeared.

In it's place was a beautiful white design embroidered in Alya's dress.

"Done," Marinette said with satisfaction.

"It looks even more beautiful than when I bought it!" Alya shouted, hugging her best friend.

**ELSEWHERE**-

**To: Homeboi**

_From: Nino_

_Ay Dude, we have a problem_.

**Where are you Nino?**

_In the janitor's closet._

**I'm here. Let me in.**

_That's the problem.__I'm locked in._

**Dang**.

_Yeah._

**Stand back. Let me try to break the door down.**

Nino heard a thump against the door.

_It didn't work_.

**I noticed dude.**

_Side note. Thomas is moving. He noticed Kokomo had an affinity for you. He wants to know if you would take his kitten?_

**I'll think about it.****By the way why are we texting?**

_You can go ahead and shout "hey Nino! Monsieur Groom sir, I know you are locked in the closet and the wedding is about to start, don't worry". See how many people start to panic. ;)_

**Good point. I'm gonna try and break the doorknob with a fire extinguisher.****Quietly xD lol**

Adrien removed a rather large steel fire extinguisher from its mount and smacked the handle. It jiggled, but didn't break.

"Time for plan B," Adrien thought, checking to see the hallway as clear.

"Plagg Claws out,"he whispered, then continued.

"Cataclysm," he uttered even more silently.

He struck the knob, then spoke again before Nino realized the door was open.

"Plagg, claws in".

Adrien opened the door, and Nino looked at the extinguisher, which Adrien had retrieved.

"Wow dude, I didn't think your plan was gonna work. I owe you one".

"Later," the hero uttered to his friend," we need to get you to the alter now!"

They made it moments before Monsieur Césaire escorted his daughter down the isle.

She and Nino exchanged the warmest of smiles.

The rest of the wedding went without a hitch. They exchanged vows, and concluded with "I do" s. Nino may have stuttered a bit when he was supposed to speak, but no one blamed him. His bride-to-be was absolutely stunning. Her hair flowed, her makeup seemed to hide the microscopic flaws she may have she had.

"She is perfect," the lovestruck boy thought. And she was. She was perfect for him.

**LATER**-

The ceremony ended and the assembly relocated to a nearby park for the wedding reception.

Adrien reached the front of the line, and met his friends.

"Congratulations Alya, you made a good choice,"Adrien smiled, then turned to Nino teasingly,"and dude, I don't know why she picked you, but never question it and always agree with her, and you will be a happy man".

He hugged his friends, and found his way to the refreshments. Adrien smiled. The wedding was catered by TheTom Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. That meant one thing for Adrien.

"Croissants," he thought, grinning at the flaky pastries on the table.

He also saw some brie sitting on the table, and carefully scooped a slice, sliding it into his pocket. He felt it disappear with a small grumble. The nonverbal message was recieved.

"Brie is good, but camembert is better".

Meanwhile Marinette reached the greeting point.

"Alya! You're married girl! Congratulations!" She shrieked, and was met by an equally excited shriek as they embraced.

"And Nino," she said, straightening herself, "I love you and am so happy for you, but if you hurt Alya, I will break you".

Nino grinned," Why would I hurt the best part of my life?"

Marinette seemed to accept his answer as she hugged her friend.

She also found her way to the pastry table, less out of desire to eat desserts and more with the need to socialize.

"Adrien is still my friend," she reminded herself.

"Hi there Monsieur Model!" She greeted.

Adrien smiled. "Well actually, I am hoping people will start calling me Docteur Agreste at some point," he explained, "I quit modeling".

Marinette's jaw dropped.

Adrien suddenly remembered their conversation of just several weeks prior, where he (as Chat) had confessed his desire to be a doctor.

"Um, because I thought modeling was a... dead end job," he lied,"and so I thought doctors might be a fun challenge".

Marinette was somehow convinced that she had just witnessed a coincidence.

"Haha, no way! My boyfriend wants to be a doctor too".

Adrien couldn't help but smile as she announced to him that she had a boyfriend. Somehow it made their relationship feel more real.

"Oh," Adrien said, trying to act disappointed," what's his name?"

"Um... he is kinda well known, I don't like to throw his name around".

"Ah. I understand. Good for you Marinette".

Adrien excused himself and left the party. He headed to an empty alley where he produced a present he had hidden earlier.

"Plagg, Claws out".

He reemerged from the dark crevice and sauntered into the park.

The thing about being a black attired hero strolling into a formal dress event is that all eyes are on you.

Chat smiled that I-know-what-I'm-doing-here smile.

"Hey, is there a place I can put this?" he asked, knowing there was a table behind him. He had put his previous gift on it.

Someone pointed and he set the gift down, making his way to the line.

The bride and groom tried to enthusiastically greet their guests, but everyone waited for their interaction with Chat Noir.

Finally the Parisian hero met his friends.

"Bubler, Madame Bubler! It's been a while," he greeted.

"Yeah, Chat!" they said, still puzzled.

"I wanted to congratulate my favorite couple. I appreciated the invite you gave me on the Ladyblog".

They suddenly recalled that Alya had invited Chat and Ladybug to the wedding, expecting to see no reply.

Nino grinned as the hero grabbed him in a bear hug. "We didn't think you'd make it".

"I always make time for my heroes," Chat replied, as Nino beamed.

Alya offered the hero a bear hug of her own and whispered," and seeing your girlfriend probably doesn't hurt either".

He blushed, wondering how Alya knew, but decided to keep the confident cat façade going.

"I may have a secondary goal," he winked.

As he walked to the refreshment table, he pretended examine the pastries with Marinette. As she reached for a croissant, he "accidentally" reached for the same one, quickly putting his hand on top of hers.

Chat offered a covert squeeze, then apologized.

No one seemed to think the encounter was much more than an accident, and forgot it.

Marinette on the other hand appreciated it. Several years ago Chat would have publically declared his love for his girl, but now he was wise enough to wait before annoncing it.

Loudly he declared, "well I had better be leaving now," while whispering to his girl, "I'll see you later Purrincess".

The goodbye was the last chance for a small crowd of courageous souls to ask for autographs and selfies, and they took it. After all, these were people Alya had invited, and she would have done the same.

Marinette also excused herself, quickly reproducing Chat's actions.

As she headed towards the park, she bumped into her partner (who had barely escaped the autograph crowd).

"Headed to Bubler's wedding?" He asked.

"Yeah, you do know that isn't his actual surname, right Chat?"

"It works well enough," Chat grinned, "oh before you get mobbed by Alya's paparazzi friends, can I use one of my questions?"

"Let's hear it".

"Do you like cats... the real ones?"

She smiled. "Yes, I love little kitties, as well as ornery old cats".

"Purrfect. I have the opportunity to adopt a cat, and just wanted to make sure that it would impress the ladies... well really just a specific one".

"She will love that you are being responsible, Chat. And if she has any brain cells, she will love cats as well".

With the final encouragement, the pair separated.

Marinette returned to the party as her alter-ego. The silence returned, and she tried to mimic Chat. She stood in line and greeted her friends when she got to them.

"M. Lahiffe, I was glad to receive an invitation," she said," congratulations!"

She turned to her best friend, who feigned surprise and awe quite well.

"And to you as well Madame Lahiffe," she said hugging her friend.

To her suprise, she saw genuine tears roll down Alya's face. She had just received a greeting from her beat friend, her hero, and the savior of her wedding dress in one moment.

"I love the Ladyblog," she advertised loudly before excusing herself.

As Marinette (Ladybug) escaped into the street, she couldn't help but imagine a similar reception, with her in her mother's wedding dress standing next to Chat in a tuxedo.

**So apparently y'all do read these little footnotes. As you could all see, I was totally kidding about shipping Lila with anyone.****I know the plot has calmed down, but don't worry. The story is going to get more exciting again.****Enjoy thd lack of a cliffhanger :)**


	14. The Fourteenth Question

**Hi everyone! I hope you like this chapter. I think it is a bit different, from what I usually write. Hopefully you all find it enjoyable.**

_P.S. the emotional rollercoaster returns. _

**Disclaimer: If I build a time machine and invent Miraculous Ladybug right before the writers did, would I own MLB?****... just a sec...****Nope. Sorry guys. I had it, then they built a time machine to create it before I did. They get to keep the rights.**

**Chapter 14**

Marinette carefully and slowly placed the treats into the oven. She had once made the mistake of quickly shoving them in, and had been rewarded with a 2nd degree burn on her forearm. This time she eyed the oven rack suspiciously.

"You aren't burning me again," she said austerely.

Life since the wedding had gone by rather smoothly. Very smoothly. It had been 3 months since Alya had gotten married, and Hawkmoth appeared to have taken a well deserved vacation. This left Marinette more time to study, as well as pick up extra shifts at her parents' bakery, and spend more time with Chaton.

Marinette analyzed the past few months. It had been 10 months since Chat had given Ladybug the pendant. 7 since she had broken his heart. 5 since they had had their first "MariChat" picnic (Alya insisted on using the term every time she saw Marinette). And 4 months had gone by from the time Marinette and her Chaton officially began dating.

Marinette's thoughts were cut off as her mother approached.

"Honey, are you daydreaming about your boy?"

"Um... Yes Maman," she admitted. Marinette was never able to lie to her mom.

"But how did you know?" the daughter added," I was still working hard."

"Mon trésor, you always work hard, but a mother can tell these sorts of things".

Marinette sighed yearningly. "Maman, he is just so perfect. I just lo--like him so much," she corrected herself.

"And who, may I ask, is he? You have been dodging the answer to that question for quite some time with 'I'll tell you when I know it is serious'. May I assume it is now quite serious?" Her mother asked lovingly.

"Yes. It is. And you've met him before. My boyfriend," her cheeks reddened,"is Chat Noir".

"WHAT?!" A voice boomed in the background.

"Tom, I thought we agreed I would speak to Marinette alone, and fill you in later?"

"Yes, mon amour," the voice said more sweetly, as Marinette heard feet shuffle up the stairs.

"Your father does have a point though,"Sabine said thoughtfully,"I thought you agreed to just be friends a few months back?"

"Maman, Papa was akumatized five years ago. I really thought we would just be friends... now..."

Sabine waited patiently.

"I... I might love him," Marinetted confessed.

"Just as much as you loved Adrien?" Her mother questioned, already knowing the answer.

"No. I think this is deeper. Adrien always saw me as a friend, but Chat genuinely reciprocates my feelings".

Sabine smiled. "And when will we have a chance to meet... or rather reintroduce ourselves to Chat Noir?"

"Yes, when?!"

"Tom, are you listening to our conversation again?"

"No". A shuffle of feet again followed the answer.

This time it was Marinette's turn to smile.

"Well, you could always invite us to dinner? Chat is quite well mannered (when he isn't busy being a flirt, she whispered under her breath), and I doubt he would refuse an invitation," the girl suggested.

"Perfect. How about in a couple weeks... say...Thursday?"

"I'll let him know," Marinette responded.

She thought she could hear cheering upstairs.

**ELSEWHERE**-

Adrien picked up his phone.

_To:Homeboi_

**From:Adrien**

**So is Thomas officially getting rid of Kokomo**?

_Yeah, he is moving out tomorrow. Still no home for the kitten :'(_

**There is now. Tell Thomas I can pick up Kokomo tonight. I am now going to be a proud cat owner. :)**

His phone buzzed again.

He hadn't had a text from that person in a while. He typed a response to them.

**I'll ask**.

_To: Mari_

**From Adrien**

**Hey, I wanted to make sure our study session was still good? At my place?**

Shoot. He sent the kissy emoticon as Adrien.

**SORRY! That was meant for my girlfriend.**

_Hahaha. No worries. Yeah! I was planning on it._

**Cool, would it be ok if I brought a friend to study with us?**

Marinette wondered who he could be bringing. Maybe his girlfriend. After all, if he was texting her asking to bring a 'friend' and sending kisses to his girfriend, it would make sense that she was the new study partner.

The new semester had placed Marinette and Adrien in the same Chemistry and writing classes.

"We usually don't study writing, because Adrien and I are both so good, so his 'friend' is probably from chemistry," she concluded.

_Sure._

Adrien smiled when he got the text. He liked being around Marinette, but when she saw him as Adrien he couldn't flirt. He had to hide his feelings for her.

"And the worst part is she couldn't possibly understand what it is like to have to pretend you don't have feelings for your significant other" he thought. (Rather obliviously)

Now he had a third person to diffuse the awkwardness.

**Yeah. It works. Usually we meet at Marinette's, but today well meet at my apartment at 19:00.**

Great. See you then.

**LATER**-

Marinette knocked on Adrien's door.

Her heart nearly dropped when someone answered.

In front of her stood Kagami.

"Oh Marinette, you are the one joining our study group?" She asked innocently.

"Actually," you are joining OUR study group," she said, walking in.

Marinette couldn't help but feel dismality overwhelm her. Yes, she had her own boyfriend, but she cared about Adrien, and Kagami definitely was not the girl for him.

"Ok everyone, lets get this study session started," Adrien said from the couch, unaware of any hostility.

"I cleared a space right here for you Marinette," Kagami said with a psedo-warmth in her voice.

She gestured to a recliner with its own coffee table.

"Oh, I bet if Adrien would scoot over, I would fit. And that way, we can all show each other things from the school book," Marinette said cheerfully, while scooting Kagami's things on the main coffee table , to make room for herself.

"Adrien, could you scoot your things as well to make room?" Marinette asked sincerely.

She may not have felt the same way about Adrien as she did Chat, but she had to protect her friend from this snake. And if she had to flirt with Adrien a little, then she would gladly imitate those old emotions she once had.

Kagami glared at Marinette while Adrien examined the practice problem.

"Propane and oxygen producing water and carbon dioxide is an example of what kind of reaction?"

"Explosive?" Marinette attempted.

"Combustion," Kagami corrected, arrogantly.

"Correct, Kagami," Adrien answered, handing Marinette the book.

She scanned the problems looking for a difficult question.

"A carbon bonded to another carbon, a nitrogen, and double bonded to an oxygen shows which functional group?"

"Amine," Kagami saide victoriously.

"Actually I think it is amide, an amine is a really just a carbon and nitrogen bonded, but you are close".

"You are right Adrien!" Marinette cheered, throwing her arms around him.

"I was basically right," Kagami grumbled.

It was her turn. Kagami liked Adrien, but she was set on choosing a question that both participants would fail.

"In a SN2 mechanism, why does the the molecule invert?"

Marinette sat in silence.

Adrien thought.

"Because the nucleophile attacks at the opposite end of the leaving group," he declared confidently.

Kagami sighed.

"You're right".

This proecess went on for about an hour, the three all oriented about their personal tasks. Marinette to make Adrien look good and Kagami to look dumb, Adrien to prepare for the final, and Kagami to prove she was the smartest one there.

As they all finished up, Kagami turned to Adrien, but not before flashing a cruel smile at Marinette.

"Adrien I had a lot of fun," she began,"maybe we could hang out on Thursday".

"Um.. I think I have something on Thursday," he politely declined.

"Oh, then maybe on the weekend?"

"Oh... the weekend... um..." he tried to think of another excuse.

"Adrien, maybe you don't understand. I like you, the kind of liking where I would be interested in being your girlfriend. And I am asking you on a date. Whenever you want," the fencer professed.

Adrien smiled genuinely.

"Kagami, that is so sweet of you. You are absolutely gorgeous, and any guy would be lucky to have a chance with you," he started.

Kagami offered a sick grin at Marinette, then turned back to Adrien.

"Unfortunately, I already have a girlfriend, and she means the world to me".

Both girls mouths dropped.

"W-who is she?" Marinette asked. She had thought Kagami was his girlfriend.

Kagami nodded in agreement.

Adrien looked at Marinette, his smile turning all the more lovely, as if it was for her (which of course it was).

"Like you, Marinette, sharing the name of my significant other may make things complicated. In fact, I bet our situations are nearly identical. But let me tell you, she is the most beautiful, funny, intelligent girl I have ever met".

Kagami whirled towards Marinette, trying not to show how rejected she felt.

"Wait. You have a boyfriend?! Then why were you fighting me for Adrien?" She literally yelled, tears sprouting from her eyes.

"I don't know what you mean? Adrien and I aren't dating, and my boyfriend is pretty neat. Why would I flirt with Adrien?"

Adrien wondered. He had called her amazing. She said Chat was "neat". He pushed the thought away. He knew that was overly dramatic, and it would just push the couple apart if he let it stay.

Marinette's insistence that it was all in her head was enough to drive Kagami away. She stood in silence then screamed like she was beginning a temper tantrum.

Before she slammed the door, she shouted, "by the way, I am smarter than both of you COMBINED!"

As the door closed, rather loudly, there was a moment of silence. Adrien and Marinette looked at one another.

Then they both started to laugh.

"Hahaha, she was really flirting the whole time?" Adrien laughed.

"Ohhhh yeah. Did you notice how she tried to get me to sit away from you two?"

Adrien did remember. He also remembered Marinette squishing next to him. But before he could voice that, they heard screams outside.

"Um, looks like an Akuma attack," Marinette observed.

"Yeah, do you want to stay here?"

"I need to go home," she said.

"I'll walk you," Adrien said.

She tried to say she could make it fine, but when Adrien insisted, Marinette realized that there was no way to reject his help without arousing suspicion.

"Ok, let's hurry".

They made it to Marinette's dormitory (which was less than a kilometre away from his) relatively safely.

She went upstairs and transformed.

As she did she bounded out the window, and looked for Adrien. Ladybug had to make sure he made it back to his place safely.

She walked down the path she saw him take, bumping into Chat in the process.

"Ladybug, the Akuma is that way!" He said, gesturing the opposite of the direction she was heading.

"Oh, my mistake," she lied.

"Hopefully Adrien makes it back safe," she thought.

The pair worked their way to a somewhat familiar face.

"Jason? Jared? Jakob? Right?" Adrien thought to himself,"he sat next to me in Fashion and Design".

Marinette was thinking likewise.

"Jakob," she whispered, though Chat didn't hear.

The boy was surrounded by a purple gloom, and a wall of translucent purple followed behind him.

"Woah, It's like a force field," Chat noted.

Ladybug didn't know how to describe it better.

However as they watched the Akuma walk past someone, the person began to act unusually frantic.

They stood in front of the purple boy, stopping him from filling the town with his unknown dread.

"I am Doubtbringer!" the boy groaned,"Hawkmoth wants your Miraculous".

He seemed rather ambivalent about the whole situation.

He walked, and as he got near them, Chat attacked. As his hand entered the mist directly surrounding Doubtbringer, he stopped.

Ladybug ran to him as his knees buckled, catching the hero before his head hit the ground.

The Akuma strode past her.

As the "force field" passed her Ladybug suddenly felt a fiery panic. What if they failed. How would they go on?

She tried to throw her yoyo at what she thought was the Akuma's object, a paper in Jakob's hand. It missed.

She tried again. But the tool slipped out of her hand. It was at this point she realized something. "I'm trembling".

She hurried and grabbed the yoyo. Then looked at Chat. The cat was catatonic.

"Chat. Chat! I can't do it. I'm not strong enough. I need you".

He didn't hear her. Or perhaps he heard her, it just didn't register.

The hero heard the words echo through his skull.

"My boyfriend is pretty neat".

Pretty neat.

Neat.

Chat is neat.

I am neat.

What does that even mean?

You know what's neat?

Card tricks.

Card tricks are neat.

I mean as much to my Purrrincess as a guy showing her the ace of spades she had picked earlier in his magic trick.

She doesn't love me. You don't love "neat" things. You enjoy them until they are gone.

She will never love me.

No one will ever love me.

Marinette grabbed her partner and screamed, but all she could hear was a a whisper from him.

"No one will ever love me".

A fear came to her mind. "What if HE doesn't love me? Maybe he still loves Ladybug. He might only love Ladybug. What if his love for the heroine kills his love for the girl? What if he-- no. I can't think like that. My doubts don't control me. I need Chat".

She fought with herself, trying to overcome her own doubts.

Both felt as if their greatest fears had been magnified by a thousand.

Ladybug ran into a now abandoned shop.

"Tikki, spots off!"

She ran back to Chat.

"Chat, look at me".

His hollow eyes flickered, with a spark of recognition.

"I... I...lo..I love..."

"I can do this," she told herself.

"I...I..."

No, she couldn't. Not because of the doubt. She didn't want to say those words just to save Paris. She wanted to whisper it too him. She wanted to say it to him, even if he didn't feel the same. She wanted it to consume her whole being. She wanted to become those words.

I love you. She would say it to him. Just not now.

She felt herself relax. There is no reason to worry. All is well. Don't let doubt rule you.

"Chat. Ladybug can do this. Can you help her? I believe in you," she whispered.

Silence.

The emptiness filled her with dread.

"I need him," she thought.

Then he spoke.

"Yes, Purrrincess".

The pair rose up off the ground.

"Let me find Ladybug," Marinette said, returning to the shop.

She returned, dressed in red.

"Did Marinette find you?" Chat asked, still a bit dizzy.

"Yeah, she's safe. Let's do this Chat".

"I believe in you LB".

They began to run, attempting to make up lost ground.

"Doubtbringer, you can add the catastrophe we are about to start to your list of worries!" Chat said, regaining his confidence.

Ladybug had finally stopped shaking, and used her yoyo to smack his item. It was a piece of paper with two columns labeled pros and cons.

Chat leapt for the paper.

"Cataclysm!" He yelled, catching it.

The paper disintegrated.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to deevilize. Byebye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!"

This time the words came in a quick succession.

The couple tried to comfort the healed victim, and ended up leaving via rooftop.

Chat sat down, knowing he only had 3 more minutes before Adrien made an appearance.

"I...I can't believe it..."

"That was definitely the worst Akuma we have ever fought," Marinette inferred.

"Yeah".

"Chat, are you ok?"

"Yes. It was a silly thing I doubted," he said.

On the outside Chat knew everything was ok. Marinette hadn't meant anything by just calling him neat. But in the deepest recess of his mind, the idea was carefully stored.

"How about you LB?"

"I am okay," she said convincingly.

She knew Chat truly cared for the fashionista who worked part time as a baker. Yet somehow the doubt remained, submerged beneath an empty abyss of consciousness, waiting to emerge.

"Hey LB," Chat said charmingly,"I would like to use one of my twenty. Question: Do you want to live in Paris for the rest of your life?"

"No. I mean, yes, but... I plan on seeing the world, but in the end I want three kids and a hamster, and I want them to grow up here," she said pointing down at the city she was raised in.

Chat began to laugh.

"What... what's wrong?" She demanded.

"Look where you want your kids to grow up," he laughed pointing at her finger.

She traced it to a building. An orphanage.

"Chat!" She said slapping him and laughing as well,"I obviously do not want my children to grow up in an orphange".

"Hahaha, that's not what their godfather Chat is gonna tell them you said," he schemed.

"Or maybe even their Papa Chat,"she thought.

_**Cute ending to a weird chapter, huh? Man, a psychological Akuma that makes everyone's doubts magnify... that would be my worst nightmare... actually, I think I basically personified the concept of anxiety. Did y'all notice how Adrien and Marinette acted differently when they were affected? I tried to highlight how they think differently.**_

**By the way, if you thought this chapter was bad, wait til you read 15 ;)**


	15. The Fifteenth Question

_**Ok, so this is a long one. Also you know those big loops in rollercoasters? Yeah, this chapter is the big loop equivalent of an emotional rollercoaster.**_

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I had to try and make it perfect.**

_**Disclaimer: If I file a patent for a Magical Lemur Baton (also known as an MLB), I will own rights to MLB... is it worth it? Haha, I guess there is no say to claim ownership to Miraculous Ladybug.**_

**Chapter 15**

Adrien sat in his bed. A couple weeks ago, Marinette had reached out to him and invited him to dinner with her parents- as Chat obviously.

Of course he knew Tom and Sabine, both as Chat and Adrien, but this time it was different. This time it was him meeting his girlfriend's parents.

Adrien sighed. He had been dating the girl of his dreams for almost 140 days, and life was wonderful. He bounced his tennis ball against the ceiling. It was a habit he was quite fond of. Somehow he found that it helped him think.

The fuzzy yellow material was beginning to erode off of the ball. He kept the bouncing going. Normally he would have replaced the tennis ball, but he didn't have the money at this point. Adrien heard a small "prrrrup" as Kokomo leapt onto the bed, and curled up in the corner.

His phone buzzed, suprising the kitten, which caused Plagg to laugh.

"Plagg, leave Kokomo alone," Adrien muttered.

From: Monsieur (explicit obscenity)

To: Adrien

By now, I am sure you are out of money. I would like to renew my invitation. Come back to modeling Adrien. It's what you're good at.

\- G. Agreste

"Oh, Gabriel thinks he is so benevolent," Adrien said sarcastically,"look at me, I'm Gabriel Agreste. I force people to do what I want, and then convince them it's for their own benefit".

Plagg snickered. "You did a great impersonation. You got him almost perfectly. Now just stand a little straighter like someone shoved a stick up y--"

Adrien wasn't paying attention. Today was a happy day. He wouldn't let Gabriel take that away from him.

"Sorry Gabriel, you aren't getting a response from me, you can't ruin today," the retired model said to the phone.

"You know you actually have to type the buttons or hit call for him to hear you, right Adrien?"

"Haha, yeah Plagg," Adrien said, walking to the fridge and tossing Plagg the last slice of camembert. He would need a new job, and soon, if he hoped to feed his ebony little friend.

Of course he wouldn't tell Plagg that.

**ELSEWHERE**-

"May I go upstairs Maman?"the girl pleaded with her mother.

"Marinette, you still have an hour until your shift is over," her mother reminded her sweetly,"and we really need you to work until we find a replacement for Katja".

The bakery had grown significantly in the last several years, and as a result they had to hire a lot of employees. Katja was a friendly German girl who brought an excitable spirit to the establishment.

She would regularly greet customers with an animated "Hallo! Wie geht es Ihn-- Excuse me! Hello, how are you today?"

Many people found the linguistic mix up very cute, and the girl had become an integral part of the bakery family. Unfortunately she had a family emergency in Berlin, and had been forced to leave her job, as well as her pastry-family.

"Ugh. I know, but I have I have flour on my face and Minou is coming right after I finish up. I won't have time to clean up".

"Mon Trésor, we need you working. And I don't think your 'Minou' ("the perfect PET name for Chat, by the way," her mother punned.) will think any less of you for having flour on your face, it shows you are a hard worker".

She stopped to spread some flour on the counter.

"In fact, he might love you more for it, " she said, throwing a handful of triturated grain at her daughter.

Marinette gasped, half because Sabine had covered her in flour, and half because she had suggested Chat loved her.

"Cha-chat hasn't said he loves me," Marinette pointed out.

"Well if he hasn't said it yet, I'm sure he will soon," her mother prophesied," after all, there is something special about Cheng girls that drives the boys wild".

"It's true!" Tom agreed, popping into the kitchen,"it has something to do with those beautiful smiles that you gorgeous noirettes carry like weapons".

The comment earned him a pair of lovely, but rather exaggerated grins.

"Ahhh!" He acted,"I've been hit. The smiles, they're too beautiful".

Laughter filled the oddly empty business.

The family eventually returned to their respective tasks, but they all continued to giggle to themselves.

**LATER**-

The hero strode through Paris towards his favorite bakery. While he walked on the path, he watched heads swivel towards him. As a former model he was used to people on the streets staring at him, so he strolled down the street, proud to be a recognized hero.

It was time for his date.

"Hi Adrien!" Marinette smiled, as he walked into the Boulangerie Patisserie.

It was at this moment Adrien realized he had not yet transformed. The peopled had looked at him because he really was an ex-model walking through the streets.

"What can I get for you?"

"Oh.. um-- I--" Adrien paused to rub his neck. He didn't have any money.

"Are you here to apply for the job?"

Adrien smiled. "Why yes. Yes I am".

This would take care of two problems at once.

"Great!" Marinette said handing him a form,"we need you to fill this out, but honestly you are the only applicant, and we need someone soon". She offered a wink.

Adrien thanked her and left, promising himself that he would never do something so dumb again.

Sliding into an obscure corner, he muttered, "Plagg, claws out!".

As the door opened once again, Marinette screamed gleefully! "Chat! You're here!"

"I am here Purrrincess. And I love your new foundation, though you might consider another color. White kind of makes you look dull," Chat teased.

Marinette blushed, and realized that while her flour "foundation" may be horrible makeup, it effectively hid her cherry-red cheeks.

Chat was about to plant a rather sinful kiss on his girlfriend, until he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He quickly shifted it into a courteous kiss on the cheek.

"Hello M. Dupain. I am so grateful for the opportunity to dine with your family today".

Tom offered a cold steely gaze in return.

"I guess he hasn't gotten over the were-dad thing," he thought.

"Chat! It's so nice to see you again, and even more so now that you are practically part of the family," Sabine said, giving him a big hug.

Both young adults could feel their cheeks burning at this point.

Marinette smiled as it occurred to her that she could see Chat's blush, but he couldn't see hers.

The joy was quickly overthrown as he wiped a single finger across her cheek.

"What are you doing Chaton?" She inquired nervously.

"Just had to make sure that you were blushing just as badly as I was," he explained.

The group went upstairs, leaving the bakery in the hands of the other employees.

As they entered the upstairs dining room, Chat's enhanced feline senses were overcome by the aroma of perfect food.

He could smell sweet and savory and salty goodness... and...

His eyes lit up. Croissants. Not just any Croissants. Dupain-Cheng Croissants.

They sat down (Chat impressed everyone by pulling out Marinette's chair for her).

"Why don't you still do that for me?" Sabine whispered to Tom.

Marinette's father loosened his frown ever so slightly. He did have to admit that had been classy.

As the family enjoyed the meal, the feline hero found himself drowning in questions.

Most were simple, harmeless really.

"Where did you originally meet Marinette?"

"How do you make time for everything in your life? "

"What are your goals outside of heroics? "

"I rescued her".

"It is busy, but I make time for important things".

"I want to be a doctor, help people, eventually get married and have three kids".

Marinette could feel her mother staring at her as Chat said the last part. Her mother knew that she also wanted three children.

Tom offered a less friendly question.

"Five years ago you rejected Marinette. Now you suddenly changed your mind? Do you have a good reason why Marinette is suddenly good enough for you?"

"Tom!" Sabine gasped.

"Papa!" Marinette cried in embarrassment.

Chat however kept his calm.

"Sir, perhaps 'change my mind' is an over simplification. You see, at the time, I didn't fully appreciate how amazing Marinette was. I don't think Marinette is 'suddenly' good enough for me. In fact, looking back, she has always been too good for me. Now I am just hoping she'll give me the chance to prove myself worthy of her".

Marinette looked star struck. Sabine gazed at him like he was a perfect son-in-law. Even Tom's gaze had softened.

Plus, when you find a girl who can make absolutely CRUMBtious (scrumptious) cookies," he said, biting into one,"you know you have to keep her".

Tom beamed. Sabine smiled. Marinette groaned.

"Was that a baking pun?" Tom asked.

"Yes sir, I 'Cake' (make) a lot of puns, and food puns are almost as good as cat puns".

"Well, then," Tom considered," I hope she never DESSERTS you. And if you are ever looking for some work to DOUGH, you always have a job here".

Chat smiled, thinking of the job application in his pocket.

At this point everyone was laughing. Everyone except Marinette.

The dinner ended perfectly, though it didn't go unnoticed that Chat had somehow eaten 9 full sized croissants as well as the main meal.

As Chat prepared to depart his girlfriend's parents gave him friendly hugs. He turned to Marinette, and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Honey, we better get started on the dishes," Tom said, surprising everyone.

"That should give you enough time to give Marinette a proper kiss," he whispered to Chat (though it was loud enough for everyone to hear).

Chat kissed his girlfriend a bit more passionately the second time. They bid each other farewell for the night, and went separate ways. Chat to Adrien's apartment, and Marinette to buy some fabric.

**LATER**-

Adrien was lying on his bed when he heard a knock.

As he answered the door, Master Fu entered, a wheel of cheese in tow.

"Plagg, I believe I owe you this," the old man said before shuffling away.

Adrien sighed peacefully. During dinner he had been able to snag a piece of cheese and "use the restroom" but he was unsure of how he would feed his poor Kwami until he started working, and in turn generating income. The 5 kg wheel was enough for him to make it a few days.

Now de-stressed, Adrien turned on his phone.

_To: LB_

**From: Chat**

**Clarification on the rules. What happens if I find out who you are, LB? Do I also reveal myself to you?**

_Nope. You wanted to know, but it could be dangerous for us to know. I am ok being kept in the dark.__In fact as long as Hawkmoth is free, I don't want to know your identity Chat. Promise not to tell me who you are?_

**I promise I won't share my identity if it puts us in danger with Hawkmoth. **

**Now I would like to use a question:****Do you like Dupain-Cheng croissants? I had some today, and they were amazing! They might be one of the best in France.**

_Yes. I have had them. They are delicious. WAIT. what do you mean "one of the best"?_

**Well... I may have tried tastier croissants from one other person.**

Marinette thought that was curious. "So Chat and Adrien both rate Dupain-Cheng Bakery croissants as their second favourite. Hmmm I guess there are a few better places out there". She shrugged and continued walking towards the fabric store.

**ELSEWHERE**-

Lou stood in front of Mayor Bourgeois, utter shock on his face. His arcing gelled hair seemed to compliment the contorted look of surprise on his face.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" the Mayor shouted," if my speechwriter can't even speak without stuttering, what use is he?"

"B-b-but si..siiir... I can w-w-write like none o-o-oth-other. Y-you can del-deliver the speeches and no-no-no one... on one will notice. I-I-I can write we--".

"There is no use begging for your job. You are fired!"

Lou walked out utterly dismayed, clutching his lucky pen. He was a rhetor. And a successful one at that. He could form the most beautiful prose, or write an argument that could sway even the most staunch opponents.

Hawkmoth smiled. This would be the perfect Akuma. He could tell.

"It looks like your speech impediment has left others underestimating your abilities. That will no longer be the case Silvertongue. I give you the power to speak confidently, to beguile crowds, and to persuade anyone who hears your excellent voice. All I ask for is that you bring me Ladybug and Chat Noirs' Miraculous!"

"Why most certainly Hawkmoth".

**ELSEWHERE**-

Adrien heard the screams and without thinking shouted, "Plagg, claws out!"

He ran to the door of his room, and opened it.

Right in front of him stood Nino, his fist poised to knock on the door.

"A-a-adrien?" his friend gasped.

"Akuma on the run, we'll talk about this later," Chat promised.

"Dude, you bet we will. On that note, could you use some SHELLter?"

Now it was Chat's turn to gasp.

"You're Carapace!? "

"Yup!" Nino said smugly.

"Sweet! Let's go see what this Akuma does".

**ELSEWHERE**-

"Look upon me in awe, good denizens of this glorious street, and fastidiously hearken to my grandiloquent asseveration. I am Silvertongue," the villian orated.

Silvertongue stood in the midst of his obedient throng, of whom Marinette was included. Try as she might, she couldn't disobey his order. She stood and listened, though she was totally cognizant of her insubordinate body.

The villain was layered in a dark bronze shine. His eyes were fiery, a moving swirl of red and yellow the seemed almost hypnotic. The baddy's hair looked even more official and professional. His tongue was his most notable feature, like fluidic silver flowing from his mouth as he spoke. Each word flowed like velvet, while bouncing across the street with resounding authority.

Chat and Carapace watched the scene in horror. They were far enough that the echoing words were not discernible, but even the sound made them crave the rich notes and soft timbre of of Silvertongue's voice.

Rena Rouge appeared besides them, carrying four pairs of ear protection.

"I thought these might help," she offered," where is Ladybug?"

It was then that her eyes found a ravenette pigtailed head that she recognized.

"Actually, I just remembered. She is busy today. She won't make it".

Adrien barely registered her words. Everyone knew Carapace and Rena Rouge were an item.

"Wait... Nino, please tell me that is Alya under that mask, and not that you are cheating on your wife," Chat begged his old friend.

Nino smiled. "Um... yeah".

"Wait! You know our identities?" She shouted.

"I just figured it out today," Adrien offered. It was not the explanation Rena wanted.

"Well you know Ladybug's," her husband interjected.

"How did you know--"

Nino laughed. "Well I didn't until now, but I had my suspicions when the Ladyblog stopped speculating on it".

Alya groaned.

"Tell you what, mon ange, you can keep Ladybug's identity, and I'll keep Chat's?"

Alya agreed, and they put the situation aside, sliding the ear muffs over their heads.

As the heroes came closer, Silvertongue enjoyed the complete control of his newfound minions.

"Align yourselves in a single file formation," he ordered.

"Remember your goal," Hawkmoth chided.

"But of course, my dearest benefactor. I am about to achieve your goal," he sang.

"I ask a sacrifice of each of you my compatriots. Offer me that chattle which is most precious to your hearts. Whatever it is that you find on your person".

Marinette knew what was happening. This was his way of stealing. She knew her what her most precious possesion was, it was too precious to even think of losing.

The heroine struggled to defy the order, watching as the Akuma walked from person to person, examining their merchendise.

As he got to Marinette, he noticed her trembling.

"It is ludacrous to disobey me. I shall importune you until you yield! Give me your keepsake!"

Marinette could feel tears streaming down her eyes. She couldn't give it up. It represented her world.

Rena watched in awe, as did Chat.

Slowly, and filled with begging, she lifted her shaking hands...

... and removed her necklace.

Silvertongue examined it, then sighed. That was not a Miraculous. He continued down the line. Marinette gasped in relief, surprised he hadn't taken it.

Rena sighed in relief, glad and taken aback that Marinette's Miraculous was not her most precious object.

Chat did not duplicate Alya's reaction. He recognized the pendant. With his excellent vision, he could see the custom ornament he had given his Lady over 10 months ago.

He stood in shock. Moments cascaded in his mind. Little things Marinette had said and done. Excuses of the past six years. The "I'm busys" and "Sorry I'm lates". The time he had seen a tiny bit of her unmasked face when they fought Troublemaker. Clara Nightingale's music video, and the perfect Ladybug costume for Marinette.

Then more recent hints. How he could study with Marinette and text Ladybug, only to see Marinette also received a text.

How LB had been late to a meeting, with exhausted eyes the time Marinette had fallen asleep in his arms.

He hadn't gotten over Ladybug. He had fallen even deeper for her.

And she had played him. She had seen the suffering on his face as Marinette, only hours after breaking his heart as Ladybug. She had accepted him after rejecting him.

"Ladybug toyed with me," he sneered.

As Chat realized how the events of the last few months had unfolded, Alya had snuck into the line, and slipped the ear muffs on Marinette.

Marinette suddenly felt a sense of freedom as she regained her autonomy.

She slipped away, and transformed, returning to see the Akuma was alredy free.

She purified it, and asked what had happened.

"Chat ripped the pen out of Silvertongue's hand and smashed it into a wall! He didn't even try to use Cataclysm," Alya responded.

"Then he stormed off," the shelled hero added.

Ladybug was surprised. Chat never left without a fist bump. Well except the time Ladybug had rejected him... had his feelings been hurt again?

"No, it can't be. He has nothing to be mad at," she thought.

**ELSEWHERE**-

Chat ran.

He let his mind go blank and he ran.

His feet carried him away from the adoring crowd, and the battlefield against Silvertongue, away from the streets and citizens taking pictures of him.

He reached an abandoned looking warehouse, a sign stating it was overdue to be demolished. He jumped in, only now realizing he still had his stupid muffs on.

Chat ripped them off and swore.

Then he swore again.

And again.

The hero screamed every word he could think of into the empty oblivion. When he couldn't come up with anymore he started using Italian words he had heard another model use several years ago.

He used English obscenities. The German ones he had learned from a trip to the neighboring country came next. Every Chinese word he had learned in pursuit of fluency in the language.

He offered a couple Spanish ones he had seen from a teledrama. Then every Japanese profanity he had ever heard from anime.

Soon he found words weren't enough. He pounded on the walls, throwing rotting pallets and striking anything in his line of sight.

"I LOVED YOU!" he smashed an old cart into a concrete pillar.

"I TRUSTED YOU! AND SOMEHOW IT WASN'T ENOUGH TO BREAK MY HEART ONCE! YOU WANTED TO DO IT TWICE!" His claws made short work of the sheet metal wall.

"I THOUGHT YOU HATED LIARS! YOU HYPOCRITE!"

Chat turned to the main support column of the defunct building.

"CATACLYSM!!!" He screamed, striking it.

The structure fell apart around him, the downtrodden hero still screaming.

As the rubble settled, the hero transformed. Adrien collapsed amidst the debris, sobbing.

Plagg appeared in front of him, attempting to assuage his friend.

"Listen Adrien--"

"Did you know?" He cried, "please tell me you didn't know. Please?"

Adrien's face was now covered in dirt, but tears made a short work of it, cutting through the grime.

"Yes. I knew, but maybe she had a reaso--"

"I don't care what reason she had. She played me. She USED me. She freakin' introduced me to her parents!".

The boy laid back down in the rubble unsure of what to do. Plagg did the only thing he could think of. He nuzzled himself next to his friend.

He considered telling Adrien he knew love sucked. He thought he might share the reason why he had become angry enough to bring countless species to extinction. But Plagg decided against it. This was Adrien's personal moment to grieve.

So he just laid his body next to his best friend's face and absorbed as many tears as he could in his fur.

The bitter sobs eventually faded to a dull whimper. After an hour, the room- or what remained of it- was filled with silence.

Finally he spoke.

"Plagg, I loved her. Marinette that is... if there was ever a difference between her and Ladybug. I really loved her".

"I know Adrien, I know," the Kwami replied softly.

"I need to call her," Adrien announced, pulling out his phone and logging in as Chat Noir.

"What are you gonna tell her?" Plagg asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Maybe 'I know your secret'. Or I might break up with her. Perhaps 'I never want to see you again'. Whatever I say, I don't think I could call her any names".

"Are you sure this is wise Adrien? "

"Maybe".

He thought, then dialed.

"I guess I'll know what to say when she picks up".

Ring.

Ring.

Ri--

"Hi Chat, what's going on?" The sweet, beautiful, charitable voice asked.

Adrien felt the whole world melt. That was not the voice of someone who wanted to harm him. It was not a sound of deceit, or trickery. That was sincere concern. That was love.

As her sentence ended, the last consonant danced in his mind for what felt like an eternity. He wanted the warmth of her voice so very desperately.

Maybe she did have a reason. Maybe she really did care about him.

He ended the call with the press of a button.

But not before he said the one thing he could never deny, the one thing that would never change.

"Marinette, I love you- **I'm in love with you**".

_**So... Adrien and Nino will probably have an interesting talk soon. And Alya may have some words for Nino. Will Adrien tell Marinette he knows? What's going on? Do I actually know how to write, or just how torture everyone (myself included)?**_


	16. The Sixteenth Question

_**Sorry about the wait. Especially after how chapter 15 ended. I've been distracted by another MLB fan fiction idea, and wrote about a chapter and a half of a new story before returning to this. I may post it soon, but I'm not sure when. The genre is a bit different from most of my previous work. Maybe y'all will like a story with a bit more action and mystery.**_

**Disclaimer: I've checked my finances and I can scrounge up $26.78 to buy MLB. Zagtoons, that is over 35% more than my previous offer. Please consider it. Until then, I don't own MLB.**

**Chapter 16**

Marinette stopped. Chat loved her. He was "in love" with her. He had never seriously said that to Ladybug (though he had somewhat teasingly mentioned it). And he had definitely never said that to Marinette.

"He loves me!"

Alya and Tikki looked rather suprised in the small room. Alya was still technically her roommate, though she obviously lived with Nino now. She enjoyed coming over, and today she was hit by a bombshell.

"So 'technically' LadyNoir is totally legit?" her friend asked her.

"Yes Alya, TECHNICALLY. However my Kitty doesn't know that, so we are going to keep that to ourselves, RIGHT?"

Alya nodded her head, the same way a small child did when receiving important instructions from a parent.

She wanted so badly to tell Marinette that Nino knew her boyfriend's identity, however a miracle occured. Alya decided she wasn't going to meddle this time.

Alya was still fascinated by Tikki. She scratched the pinkish-scarlet Kwami on the head before announcing she had to leave.

**ELSEWHERE**-

"So... you are Chat Noir?"

"Yup. And you are Carapace, and we are crime fighting superhero best bros!"

"Dude!" Nino responded, "and this is your Kwami?"

"Yup. His name is Plagg".

"Wow, he sure loves cheese".

"Yes I do," the black kwami responded, munching on the dairy treat.

Nino watched Plagg devour an entire kilo of cheese effortlessly.

Adrien sighed. Maybe his plan to let Plagg enjoy his own supply of camembert until he found a job was going to fail. It was less than 24 hours, and Plagg was down to 2/5ths of the original amount.

"Just a minute," Nino shouted, storming out of the flat.

He returned much more than a minute later (closer to about an hour later), carrying a big wheel of camembert.

"So you can eat giant amouts of cheese in a single bite?"

Plagg nodded violently, his mouth watering.

"And you don't get full?"

"Not easily," Plagg said, trying to figure out how much cheese Nino was holding.

"How about this much in one bite?" Nino asked, cutting the wheel into thirds and holding up a piece.

He tossed the piece and watched the Kwami devour it whole.

"Ok, maybe that much was enough to make me full". Plagg was probably 30 times his normal size.

"It better have," Nino said,"you just ate 10 kilograms of camembert in one bite!"

Plagg smiled, and deflated.

"I probably won't be hungry for a day or two, Adrien," the Kwami informed.

Adrien sighed in relief as Nino put the rest of the cheese in his fridge. 22kg would be enough to last even a Kwami as voracious as Plagg a while.

"Anyways, where was I, Nino?" Adrien asked. He was telling his friend the story of recent events (barring the part about Marinette being LB-- so basically most of the story).

"You had an epiphany".

"Yeah, I'm in love with Marinette... and I told her!"

"Darn... I mean good that you told her. It's just that if Alya knew you were Adrien and Chat, then technically I would have won the bet we had that you confessed your feelings to Marinette".

"But dude... aren't you rich?"

Nino nodded. "Yeah, but Alya and I try to watch how we spend our money... speaking of which, if you could avoid telling her that I bought 200 worth of camembert just for an experiment, I would appreciate that".

Adrien laughed," sure. Also, does everyone bet on my love life?"

"I don't think Ladybug does," Nino said.

"Well that's because she is--" Adrien stopped.

Nino realized his friend was about to share something juicy.

"What?"

"Well... because she has feelings for me".

Adrien smiled earnestly. That was true.

"Ah, I gotcha," Nino said. His phone rang, and he glanced at it. "Well dude, I gotta go. Alya is waiting for me.

**LATER**-

Nino and Alya sat on their couch, trying to find something worth watching on Netflix.

"So..." Alya began, "what were you up to...?"

"Oh, you know... uh... stuff. You?"

"Yeah... things and activities and whatnot".

They both looked at each other.

An uneasy silence filled the room.

"So who is Ladybug? " Nino finally asked.

"I'll tell you if you tell me who Chat Noir is?" Alya haggled.

"On three"

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"Adrien"

"Marinette"

"What?!" They shouted in unison.

At that moment the couple both dreamed about telling their friends that not only were they dating as MariChat, they were dating their former crushes. Alya smiled. "Adrienette" and "LadyNoir" and "Ladrien" swept through her head.

Then thoughts of chaos poured into their minds. What if their respective heartbreaks caused them to break up? What if they blamed Nino and Alya for sharing their identities?

"We can't tell them, can we?" Alya realised.

"Nope," Nino confirmed,"by the way, you owe me 20 for winning the bet".

"Ok. I'll take that from the 200 you spent on camembert".

"So she did notice the charge on my credit card," Nino thought to himself.

"Sorry about that. Adrien's Kwami ate a lot of cheese. I ended up testing his limits".

"That sounds exactly like the kind of thing you would do, mon trésor".

The pair laughed.

They really were perfect for each other.

**NINE DAYS LATER-**

The day began as normally as any other. Marinette woke up, and went to class. She didn't bother to shower, she had a date with her Chaton in the evening, and she decided it would be better to shower then.

Eventually she finished school and made her way home to study and add some designs to her sketch book.

"My Cha-ton," she said, dreamily thinking of her hunky hero. Every syllable danced its way across her tongue, filling her heart with warmth.

And he loved her. He really truly loved her.

"Maybe not as much as he loved Ladybug," a stupid voice whispered in her subconscious mind.

She ignored the idea, for the most part.

Before she could think any more about the subject, her door opened.

"Marinette! Are you excited for our double date?" Alya cried.

"How did you get in here?" her friend inquired.

"Still have my key," Alya held up a glistening bit of metal.

"Note to self: get locks changed".

Marinette ran the conversation through her mind.

"Wait, what do you mean double?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" Alya grinned," Chat knows who Carapace and Rena are. He invited Nino and I to double with you".

Ok, the last part had been a lie. Also Alya hadn't told Marinette that she also knew who Chat Noir actually was, but she knew nature had to take it's course, and avoid meddling... of course that didn't mean she wouldn't help herself to a front row seat in the drama.

"Oh. No, I didn't know Chat knew. Since when? And if so, a double date will be fine," she said.

"Since about a week ago. Sorry, a lot has been on my mind. Great! I can't wait! It's going to be like old times with the four of us on double dates aga--"

She stopped. Four of us. "Dang it," she thought. She had to backpeddle and quickly.

"Sorry, I meant three of us, obviously Chat will be there instead of Adrien".

Marinette smiled obliviously.

"It's fine Alya. Sometimes I confuse them too. They are so similar. Chat is like a funnier, nicer, more thoughtful version of Adrien".

Alya began to cough... or rather she faked coughing to hide her laugh attack. If Marinette had known what she had said, she would have laughed at it too.

So Alya laughed twice as hard, since she was laughing for two.

"Well technically there are three people in the room, but Marinette can find out about that when Nino and I agree to start telling people," Alya thought.

"Alya are you ok? You're acting strangely, and it sounds like you are laughing instead of coughing," Marinette questioned.

The secrets and giddy emotion filled Alya with excitement, and her laughing overpowered her cough.

What happened next caught both girls off guard.

Alya sprayed vomit across the hardwood floor.

"Ew," Marinette complained,"that was unexpected, though I have laughed hard enough to throw up as well".

She thought about a time Adrien had told a joke several years ago and she had lost it. "It" being both her control of her laughter and her lunch.

"Hahaha, It's funny, I would have accused you of being pregnant if I hadn't seen how badly you were laughing," She joked, rather randomly,"wouldn't it be crazy if you were already pregnant?"

Alya stared at the floor.

"Alya, I said, wouldn't it be funny..."

Marinette smiled.

"WAIT, ARE YOU? THAT IS SO AWESOME?! WHO HAVE YOU TOLD?"

"Shhhh," the young mother ordered,"Nino and I haven't told anyone... this was the first time I've felt morning sickness".

Marinette nodded. "Your secret is safe with me".

"Thanks Mari".

**ELSEWHERE**-

Adrien woke up to a text.

_From: DJ (Nino's new contact name)_

**To: Adrien**

_Hey. Open the door._

_Open it._

_O__P__E__N_ _I__T_

_The door should be opened._

_Right now._

_Kokomo, open the door if Adrien is asleep._

_Kokomo, yo__u have failed me._

_Adrien back to you._

_Open. The. Door._

**Hey Nino. I'm coming. What's so important?**

He opened the door, sleep still clinging to his eyelids.

"Adrien," Nino said quickly, while walking in" today Alya and I are joining you for your date with Mari".

"What?" He said confused.

"Alya got an invitation from Marinette," Nino lied, fulfilling his part of Alya's plan.

"By the way, has she said she loves you back?"

"Not yet, but she will when she's ready," Adrien declared, though he was less confident than he pretended to be.

**LATER**-

The group had arranged to meet at a rooftop, though not the secret MariChat roof. That was their special meeting place.

As the four arrived, Alya whispered to Nino.

"I can't believe we convinced them both that the other invited us".

Nino set up a projector he had brought and the group prepared to watch a movie.

"Ok, so this is called Forgotten," Alya explained,"It is one of my favorite movies. Basically it's about this perfect couple but the girl doesn't realise the hero really loves her, and then she loses her memories... well I won't spoil it, but the ending is so sweet".

The couples watched it. Chat's arm quickly found it's way across Marinette, squeezing her tight. Partially because he liked being close to her, and also to make it hard for her to turn her head towards him. He may or may not have been crying near the end.

"Wow, I can't help but find myself feeling like the character," he thought.

Nino and Alya sat next to them, Nino's right hand holding Alya's and his left covertly placed on her stomach.

Nino was also lost in thought.

"I hope I can be a hero like that one day. My kid deserves a dad they can be proud of".

Alya glanced at Nino's tear speckled face, and seemed to know what he was thinking.

"The couple seem like such good heroes, don't they?" She whispered," but you know what? The best hero of them all is sitting next to me, holding my hand. You are going to make our baby so proud".

By the end of the movie every face on the rooftop was wet. Even the Kwamis, each poking out of their hiding places found tears trickling from their disproportionately large eyes.

Alya and Nino dried their eyes and thanked the couple for inviting them, being sure to be vague about who actually made the invitation. They left, leaving MariChat alone on the roof.

"Mon Trésor, do you need to leave soon?" Chat asked.

"No, If you can stay, I would love to just be close to you," she suggested, unaware of how happy the statement made Chat.

"Purrrrfect idea. I think I could I could spend every day of the rest of my life just sitting next to you," he purred.

"Is that a purrrposal?" She teased.

"Purrrhaps," Chat shot back," No, it isn't... yet".

Marinette blushed. It had been a few weeks since Chat had been able to make her do so, but she found herself wishing it was a real proposal.

The pair snuggled together, and Chat smiled fiendishly.

Ladybug had made him promise that he wouldn't reveal who he was, but that didn't mean he couldn't "accidentally" offer any hints as to his identity.

He pulled out his phone, making sure Marinette noticed.

**From: Adrien**

_To: Marinette_

**How's it going?**

_Good. You?_

**Pretty great. Hanging out with my girlfriend. She is just chilling, so I thought I'd catch up with some friends.**

_Nice! I am on a date with my bf. He is snuggling with me and taking a moment to text someone as well. _

Chat sighed. She didn't get the hint.

"Time to redouble my efforts," he thought.

**From: Chat**

_To: LB_

**Hey, what are you up to LB?**

_Relaxing. How about you?_

**Hanging out with my girlfriend. She is just chilling, so I thought I'd catch up with some friends.**

He purposely used the exact same phrase.

Chat stared at Marinette's phone, waiting for her to get the message.

She looked at it, then responded, unaware of the word for word matching texts from Adrien and Chat.

_Oh nice. She must be pretty special?_

**She most certainly is.**

Chat watched Marinette smile as she read the message, but otherwise remained unaware.

"Ugh," he thought,"how could a person be so blind? Is it really that hard to notice all these little details?" He seemed to have forgotten that he had been in the same situation only weeks ago.

Chat decided to move from his hinting to asking a question.

He had an idea of how he could perfectly reveal his identity, but he would need to lay low for a while.

**LB mind if I ask Question 16?**

_Go ahead Chat._

**I already asked, but maybe things have changed. Now I am curious, do you have a boyfriend?**

_Yes. And I couldn't ask for a better one._

_Wow. So right now you are thinking- What is this cutesy movie "Forgotten" that got everyone so teary eyed? There is no such movie to my recollection, however there is an MLB fanfic by my friend Littlemixup that fits that story. Looking for a cute little fluff story? Check it out. It is worth reading._

_Hey married readers- is Alya and Nino's choice to share LB and CN's identities a "normal" married person thing? I thought maybe a relationship like theirs wouldn't thrive on secrets. What do y'all think?_

_Also (this part is for everyone)- Alya's baby- should it be a boy or a girl? Any name ideas? For a girl I considered:_

_Mari CATarina Lahiffe, is that cute or lame?_

I also wanted to say thank you for the insane amount of support I have received. Seriously, I started out with a dream to write a fanfiction, not even thinking I would necessarily share it. Now I get so much encouragement every chapter. I even appreciate the messages telling me to hurry up and publish the next chapter. It all makes me love writing even more! So thank y'all!

**And now we are left to wonder:**

**What is Chat's reveal idea? (this is rhetorical, I totally know what it is, and it is the most adorable thing ever. Anyways, I'll stop spoiling it**.)

**When will he act on his plan?**

**Will the plan fail leaving this whole entire story without a reveal?**

**Was Chat just being snarky or is he seriously thinking about marrying Marinette?**

**Are you all going to chew me out in the reviews section for being a storyline tease?**

**Find out next time on- 20 Questions: A Miraculous Ladybug Tale.**


	17. The Seventeenth Question

**This one is all about inner turmoil. The battle within yourself. When you get to the cooking part, and start to wonder- yes. I was hungry when I wrote that.****Can y'all believe we are almost done? 3 more chapters.**

**If you can't wait to see when the next chapter is coming out. you can check my profile. I try to update how far I am in each of my fictions, so you can see if I am barely starting the next chapter or if I am almost done.**

**Disclaimer: I might not own Miraculous Ladybug, but it owns me. HashtagOblivio**

**Chapter 17**

Chat stood on the rooftop blowing out the candles. Marinette had left their candle lit dinner date, though not before bestowing a particularly memorable kiss upon his lips.

Now the hero was left alone extinguishing the lights. A part of him felt that each exhalation was him killing a little ray of hope.

Like so many years ago, it reminded him of putting away the candles from Ladybug's rejection on the night of Glaciator.

"She loves me," he began just as he had before.

"She loves me not".

"She loves me".

"She loves me not".

"She loves me".

"She loves me not," he screamed throwing the flameless candle off the roof. He grimaced as he saw it nearly hit a pedestrian.

He avoided the citizen's upward gaze and sighed. The dinner had gone quite well for the most part. They had greeted with a warm hug. Then the couple talked about how the last couple days had been since their double date. Marinette even ate the dinner he had made himself.

Chat had gone through 2kg of boxed spaghetti noodles before he figured out how to make it. Because of his upbringing he was a little uncultured in what many considered trivia.

Sure, his new job at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery helped him learn a little about preparing food (he had finally got the job), but it didn't teach him everything.

The first batch of noodles had been put in the oven-- not with water mind you-- they were placed on a cookie tray, leaving crispy dry "food".

The second time, Adrien had tried to pan sear the pasta. He realised this was a faster way to burn grains.

Try three consisted of boiling the spaghetti... in oil.

Eventually Adrien had embarrassingly called Nino and asked how to make noodles.

After a brief explanation of how to boil and check the noodles Adrien created perfectly soft noodles.

By some miracle, the twitterpaited boy had made the sauce from scratch perfectly. He washed and puréed the tomatoes, added a liberal amount of oregano and trace amounts of other spices.

After that, he had cooked and seasoned ground beef to perfection, adding it to the sauce after it gad been cooked and finally bringing the temperature to a medium heat.

Marinette had not only been able to stomach the spaghetti and meat sauce, she had said it was one of the best meals she had ever had.

"Not bad for someone who has never cooked for someone else," he had thought to himself.

Chat continued to think about the good to disappointing date. After the dinner, they had found their way to the air mattress and played a game of checkers. It had been a lot of fun. At one point, his girl had been losing, so she "kinged" one of her checkers.

He recalled the conversation.

"You can't do that Mari!"

"Haven't you heard? They made a new rule Chaton".

"Oh? What would that be mon trésor?"

"A girl can king one of her checkers if she kisses her boyfriend".

He smiled thinking about it, temporarily forgetting why he was so upset. He had accepted this "new rule" without question. His smile deepened as he thought about the ten minute intermission to their game.

However all good things must come to an end. As that particular date ended, Chat offered a goodbye. For the second time in his life, he had told Marinette he loved her.

She had responded by sharing that unforgettably passionate kiss. Then she had made her departure.

But she hadn't even acknowledged his statement.

As the hero finished cleaning up, he missed a single candle that had rolled out of sight, its small glimmmer of light still echoing an unheard benedictive phrase.

"She loves me".

**ELSEWHERE**-

Marinette dialed the number on her phone.

Calling: Alya

"Alya!" She cried at the phone,"I messed up!"

"Girl, I'm sure you didn't say anything that bad".

"That's the problem," Marinette said pacing through her living room, "I didn't say anything!"

"So? Sometimes a guy can appreciate a girl who listens," her friend soothed.

"Um... yeah I wasn't doing a lot of listening".

"What were you doing?"

"Mari, you there?"

"I... um was kissing him...It was a really good kiss".

"Ah. And that's what's been taking up your time?" Alya guessed.

"NO! We do other things too," she defended.

"Oh? You do OTHER things? Wait so how does that work with the suit? Does he have to take it o--"

Marinette blushed as she realised what Alya had understood.

"Nononononono! No. No way! Nope. He wishes. No. Alya I meant we kiss and snuggle and go on runs and watch movies and play games... ahem play BOARD games, and talk".

"So I don't see a problem. Other than you aren't getti--"

Marinette cut her off.

"The problem is he said he loved me... again".

"And you kissed him".

"Yup".

"Shoot".

"Hmm".

"So he has told you he loves you randomly over the phone, and then a couple weeks later over a romantic dinner? And you haven't said anything to him?"

"Well I just want it to be perfect".

"Marinette! You had a candle lit dinner. Your boyfriend of five months said he loved you. How much more perfect can it get?!"

"There could have been fireworks?" Marinette patronized.

"Ok, but really, Mari, you blew it".

Her phone buzzed.

"Oh no. Chat is texting me... well Ladybug".

"Wait why?" Alya inquired.

"So like 11 months ago I got tired of him asking who I was. So I told him if he could figure it out from a game of 20 Questions, he would be allowed to know. Kinda a "let fate decide" thing".

"So your boyfriend doesn't know you are secretly his ex crush, and he doesn't know you love him?"

"Shut up!"

Both girls laughed and said their goodbyes.

Marinette checked her text messages.

**From: Chat Noir**

_To: Ladybug_

**Hey. I've got 4 left. Gonna make that 3, if you have the time?**

_You're running out. Do you even have an idea of who I am?_

_Of course. I have learned a lot about you._

**You are witty (learned that one at the cost of a question).**

**But you aren't Sherlock Holmes's level of smart because you still don't know who I am.**

**You are my age, and that leads me to believe we may even have met.**

**You are one of Paris's greatest creations (and treasures).**

**You didn't have a boyfriend a few months ago.**

**You are loyal to who you have feelings for.**

**You want to protect others, even if it means not sharing things.**

**You are my friends.**

**You work somewhere (presumably in Paris).**

**But you aren't living your dream.**

**You are happy.**

**You like ladybugs.**

**You like cats.**

**You plan on leaving Paris but retuening to drop your children off at an orphanage ;)**

_Really Chat/_

**Ok fine. You want to raise your children here.**

**You like Tom and Sabine's bakery.**

**And you now have a boyfriend.**

**Hmmmm. Sounds like you are either Mayor Bourgeois's daughter or exactly like her xD**

_NOT FUNNY CHAT._

**I just need to find a girl like Chloe.**

**Hello? LB?**

**You still there?**

**Did you fall asleep?**

**Are you mad that I said you were Chloe?**

_Maybe ;)_

_No, I couldn't stay mad at you._

**I'm sorry :p May I ask a question now?**

_You just did._

**One of my remaining ones.**

_Fine_.

**You said you had a boyfriend. Do you love him? Not like "I love croissants" love. I mean like LOVE love.**

**Hello?**

_Sorry. Um... Can I answer that question later? Sorry, I just want to talk to him about that first before I share things with everyone._

**Oh, well if you still need to talk to him about it, go ahead. I don't want you to feel like you are talking behind his back.**

_Thanks Chat._

They both sighed, frustrated.

Adrien found himself no closer to his answer. He had tried to get LB to say that she loved him, but she was just as secretive as her alter ego.

Marinette realised that she needed to make her declaration soon. It was obviously bothering her partner so badly he had actually projected his problems onto Ladybug's boyfriend... who happened to be him.

"Is it still projecting if it is onto yourself?" she wondered.

The pair went to sleep equally exhausted and anxious, hoping the next day brought better luck.

**THE NEXT DAY-**

Marinette stared at the door. Chat was meeting her for a morning run. Any moment now he would scratch at the door.

Of course it wasn't necessary, now that she had no roommates, but it had become traditional.

She put her hand on the doorknob as soon as she heard the first scratch, nearly tearing the door open.

"Minou!" She screamed gleefully, throwing her arms around him.

The hero, caught off guard, dropped something. Hs reached down to retrieve the item, and presented it to her.

Scarlet petals peeled away from a thin basil green stem; two leaves were perfectly spaced on it. Strangely enough, there were no thorns to be seen.

As Marinette picked up the rose, she felt a cool sensation against her fingers.

"Chat, is this metal?"

He smiled sweetly.

"Yes, Purrrincess, it is. A rose is a symbol of love. A real rose is beautiful for as little as a day, perhaps a week or two. But this rose will last long after you and I have left this earth. It is a symbol of my immortal love for you".

"It's beautiful," Marinette said, holding back tears,"where did you get it?"

"I made it," he said proudly.

"Made it? How?!"

Chat explained.

"I cut each layer of petals with sheet metal and tin snips. I then folded them and placed them inside one and other. I also cut and engraved the leaves, then welded them to the frame, a rod of steel I used as a stem. Painstakingly, I painted the entire finished product. And now the most beautiful flower in the world belongs to the most beautiful girl in the world".

"Wow, t-the detail is a-amazing," she sobbed, no longer even trying to hold back tears,"a-and you engraved the l-leaves purrfectly".

Chat smiled. She really loved it. Marinette had even added a cat pun.

He had been planning on saving the piece as a 6 month anniversary gift, but he had wanted to prove to her that he had meant what he said. He really was fully and eternally in love with her.

Marinette took a deep breath. She knew now was the perfect time to say it. Right before she lost her nerve.

"Chaton, I lov--"

A choir of screams and what sounded like a stampede interrupted her.

"Marinette, this sounds like an Akuma," he warned," stay put and we can finish this conversation later".

He sprinted across the hall.

Marinette waited a minute before following and transforming.

**EARLIER**-

"Not only are you are too high maintenance, you've put on 5 pounds in the last year. You are done!" The man screamed.

She couldn't remember his name, but his words still stung. This was the end of her modeling career.

"Diva Queen, you may be a pain to deal with, but they are wrong if they think you aren't a perfect model. Trust me, I'm a professional. Now I give you the power to exact revenge-- and a beautiful dress, better than the clothing I have given to any of my previous followers. All I ask is that you bring me the Miraculous," Hawkmoth bargained.

"It's a deal," she agreed.

**ELSEWHERE**-

Chat and Ladybug met up and soon found the noise. An Akuma wearing a tiara and carrying a sceptre. The staff emitted a beam and the person struck by it added themself to a swarm of obedient servants.

"Why do we always end up fighting Akumas with the power to control other people? Isn't that basically Hawkmoth's ability, to control other people?" Chat whined.

The villian heard the comment and turned.

"I'm not some normal opponent, I am Diva Queen, and I order you to stop!" she shouted, missing Chat with a sceptre beam.

"First of all, no queen is going to tell me what to do, I only listen to my Purrrincess" the hero began.

Ladybug did her best not to smile.

"And second, your style is CATastrophically CLAWful!".

"That's not true!" She shrieked,"Hawkmoth told me I looked beautiful. And this is his best work. He is a professional".

The last statement was said in a scoff.

Neither hero paid mind to the clue, they were planning their next move.

"Surround them!" Queen Diva called.

"Chat I think the tiara is her akumatized object. Do you remember Akugrandma?" Ladybug asked.

He nodded his head, knowing exactly what she meant.

She backed away from him, still avoiding the fashion fanatic followers surrounding them.

With a running start, she latched onto Chat's shoulders, and gave the key word "Now!"

She watched his baton elongate and in so doing propelling them both into the air.

As they rose, the spotted heroine felt a sense of déjà vu as she again thought of how toned and muscular Chat's muscles were. Time again slowed down. She could see his deltoids and traps just as clearly as she had that time over 300 days ago when they had begun their game of questions.

They somehow appeared more clearly accentuated in the skin-tight suit. "He's gotten stronger," she thought, "at this point he looks better than a model."

She suddenly snapped back to her objective, while mentally reminding herself how much she cared for Chat.

"Pay attention," she mumbled to her self.

"What's that?" Chat asked, turning his head slightly towards her. His trapezius flexed with the motion.

"Nevermind," she replied, leaping off of his shoulders, as they reached the apex of their ascent.

Chat watched in awe as Ladybug climbed higher and higher into the sky. She was even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her do this. Then, as suddenly as as he saw her rise, he saw a red blur streaking downward. With his finely tuned cat eyes, he could make out Ladybug, her foot extended. He was again enthralled by her combative pose.

As Ladybug dove through the air, her foot swept the tiara off of Queen Diva's head, her foot catching the crown. The heel and tiara continued toward the ground, and both stopped with the sound of a crack.

As they deevilized, repaired, and attended to the victim, the duo had a realisation. They both excused themselves and hurried towards Marinette's place.

Ladybug made it first, slamming the door behind her seconds before Chat appeared around the corner of the hall.

He scratched the door to find a panting Marinette answer.

Of course he knew why she was struggling to breathe. He had let her get ahead of him, but it had still been a sprint.

As they caught their breath, Chat spoke.

"So you were saying something before I left?"

"Yeah," she said, nervousness and fear setting in. She had honestly believed she loved Adrien, and had been wrong. What if she didn't love Chat as much as she thought she did?

The panicked thoughts made her irrational, and her response reflected that.

"I was going to say 'I love the rose you made'" she said.

Chat grinnned, though he was dying on the inside.

"I really thought she was going to say "I love you" he thought to himself.

They agreed that the run could be postponed and departed for the day.

Marinette vowed to make sure she really felt that way about Chat before shouting it to the world, though some secret part of her knew this was true love, and not just a novel infatuation.

**LATER**-

"Nino, she still hasn't said it," the boy complained.

"Maybe she's just nervous," his friend offered.

"Hey, Nino, can I tell you something? You can't tell Alya".

"Um..."Nino thought,"Ok, I think she'll understand... I hope".

"I know Marinette is Ladybug".

"What? Since when?" Nino tried.

Realising Adrien was unconvinced, he admitted the truth.

"Yeah, you're right. Wait if you know, why don't you tell her who you are?"

"Because I promised her I wouldn't until Hawkmoth is out of the picture. By the way, I have a plan for when that is taken care of".

Adrien explained the idea in detail, adding about how he needed Marinette to say "I love you" and how he needed to remember the location she did that at.

As he explained each progressive step, Nino slowly smiled more and more. By the end, he was fully grinning.

His friend left his flat, and Adrien thought about the day.

He recalled the Akuma attack, and what Queen Diva had said. He thought about it over and over, but came to the same conclusion every time.

Pulling out his phone he texted Ladybug.

**From: Chat**

_To: LB_

**I think Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth.**

_Aaaaaaaah! when will Marinette say it?! Isn't it frustrating? But at the same time, I am jealous of her ability to not saying just because she feels pressure. Even if it is true, you can always wait to tell someone._

_I once made that mistake of saying it a bit earlier that I ought to... if I had been more like Marinette maybe I could have avoided all the drama that came with those three little words._


	18. The Eighteenth Question

_**I am sorry that this chapter came out way late. I worried about this one for a while. Please enjoy it. Chapters 19 and 20 are really going to be great. **_

**Disclaimer: Ok so hear me out. I change all the characters names. Maranette, Adrian, Kloey, the whole thing, and call the title "Wondrous Ladybird". Now I own the rights to everything right? right? Please? ok fine. I don't own MLB.**

Chapter 18

I think Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth.

I think Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth.

I think Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth.

The words bounced around her mind again and again.

They had ruled him out years ago when he had been akumatized. Though to be fair, she had also been in two places at once when fighting Timebreaker. She recalled telling herself, "I'm you from just a few minutes in the future".

So maybe he could be Hawkmoth.

"No. He couldn't," she tried to convince herself. If it was true she knew she would have to tell Adrien, which would break his heart.

She typed back.

**To: Chat**

_From: LB_

_Are you sure?_

**Yeah. Something Diva Queen said gave a hint. She said he designed her costume, and that he was a professional. M. Agreste is the only fashion designer who has been in Paris every time an Akuma attacked. I checked. Also his trips out of the city coincide with the periods of Akuma-free Paris. And to top it off, my sources tell me he is the harsh kind of person who could willfully try to hurt others without remorse.**

Marinette sighed. She had seen his lack of warmth firsthand.

_Ok, Chat. So what do we know? _

**Well, he is supposedly on a trip for two weeks. He has a quick stop here to retrieve some prototypes, and then he will be gone again.**

_How do you know all this so well?_

**My source is Adrien Agreste. He is aware his father could be Hawkmoth.**

Marinette sighed. At least Adrien already knew.

_Ok, so we need to keep him safe when Hawkmoth returns. If he finds out we know who he is, it could put Adrien in danger._

**So what's the plan LB?**

_Just a second. Btw are you good at Chemistry?_

**Yeah**

_From: Ladybug_

**To: Adrien**

_Hey, I got your number from a friend. Chat told me about your theory and I agree. Do you think we could come over and talk about it, maybe the three of us could do some studying or something?_

Adrien groaned. Ladybug didn't even know what classes Adrien was taking, was she not thinking? Actually, the last time they had met as Ladrien she had kissed him... very passionately.

**Um... I guess. But only if I can bring a friend, otherwise I'm not really comfortable. Also is there any chance you guys are studying Chemistry?**

He smiled. If she was going to make this difficult for him he was going to make her too busy to notice his identity swapping.

_We actually are taking Chemistry right now! And yes, feel free to invite a friend. I'm sure she'll be thrilled._

_To: Mari_

**From: Adrien**

**I know this is going to sound crazy, but want to study for finals with Ladybug and Chat Noir in two weeks?**

Marinette froze. She felt the blood drain from her face. If Hawkmoth knew they were aware of his identity he would definitely try go kidnap his son. But Adrien wasn't willing to let them guard him unless Marinette came. She sighed.

"Somehow I'll need to make this work," she thought.

_Sure! In two weeks. Your place?_

**Yeah!**

The pair grumbled in their respective homes. They knew this was not going to be easy.

**THE NEXT DAY-**

Marinette looked at Alya.

Alya stared back.

"So... are you going to tell me why you invited me here?"

"Oh, sorry Alya. I need some advice... I want to tell Chat how I feel, but I need to know he has gotten over Ladybug 100%".

"But you're Ladybug," Alya said plainly.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that," Marinette countered

"So basically you're worried that Marinette is his backup plan to Ladybug?"

"Exactly!"

**TWO WEEKS LATER-**

Alya was helping Marinette prepare. She knew her friend had to somehow play both Marinette and Ladybug at Adrien's study session.

However she also knew Adrien had to play both Chat and himself, so she was secretly optimistic that one would likely fail and share their identity.

Little did she know that Chat ready knew his Purrrincess was his Lady.

After Alya went over the plan with her friend, she she changed the subject.

"So, have you told Chat yet?" She asked.

"Told him what?" Marinette said innocently.

"You know. That you you love him," Alya announced.

"But what if I don't? What if he doesn't? What if we don't actually love each other? What if he turns out to be another Adrien?"

Alya choked down a laugh.

"How have these idiots not realized that they are not only crime fighting partners, but soulmates too?" The reporter wondered.

"I think you two are perfect for each other. What could really go wrong?"

Marinette reiterated her truest fear.

"A-alya," she said trembling," what if he still loves Ladybug... and he loves her more than Marinette? I want him to love me".

At this point tears were flowing, smudging her freshly applied mascara.

Her friend cleared her smudged eyes, and comforted her, redoing her makeup. This time she used waterproof mascara.

"Then test him," she suggested.

"What?"

"Yeah," Alya encouraged,"try to seduce him as Ladybug. See if he is loyal to Mari or if he would dump her for the girl in red. Some girls do that kind of thing. Some message their boyfriend on social media pretending to be an attractive stranger and flirt with them. Others may have their friends pretend to backstab them and make a move on the boyfriend. The only difference is that in this case you are both girls in real life".

Marinette shook her head in understanding. She knew it wasn't the best option, but she was scared and desperate. She would make sure Chat really loved HER.

**ELSEWHERE- **

Adrien prepared for everything. He made a blanket fort and hid his laptop inside. He made sure the bathroom door couldn't lock and that the window was open so Ladynette would be able transform and switch places with herself at ease.

When he heard the knock he quickly transformed.

"Plagg, claws out".

He opened the door to find Marinette.

"Purrincess," he whispered, though he knew no one else was in the room," you'll hear Adrien from the fort over there. Apparently he claims to have a migraine".

Marinette felt a wave of relief wash over her. If Adrien was in a dark part of the room, she really only had to avoid transformations around Chat.

She asked to use the restroom and found that not only would the door stay unlocked but the window was already open. With a transformation and a swing if her yoyo, she escaped the building.

Quickly she hurried back inside, knocking on the front door.

Chat answered and greeted her kindly. He hit a button on his phone that allowed him to play some prerecorded tracks on his computer.

"Hey Ladybug. It's me, Adrien. I'm inside this blanket fort, trying to avoid the light. I have a killer headache. But long time no see... I mean kiss. Just kidding".

"Hi Adrien," the heroine said nervously, as Chat looked at her, pretending to be shocked.

Somehow the pair managed to spend 3 hours, with Adrien being voiced by a computer, Ladybug and Marinette taking turns in the bathroom, and Chat snickering at the whole affair.

Suprisingly, they got a lot of studying done.

**ELSEWHERE- **

"I'm sorry Jean, but we can't let you join the tightrope walkers. This circus has a reputation, and if we let a uncoordinated man with glasses join, we would just be asking for trouble. And besides, you do your job the best".

"I see," Jean said. He let his head fall and walked out of the Ringmaster's room.

It wasn't that he was mad. He loved driving the little clown car. It was just that he had always wanted to walk tightrope. It was his dream.

To accomplish it he had spent hours practicing in his bedroom with a length of rope tied to his window and bedframe. He would wake up early to test his balance, and spend time every night right before bed braving the makeshift tightrope.

When he had left the Ringmaster, he felt his disappointment hit a peak.

Suddenly he heard a voice, as a small butterfly made its way into his glasses.

"Dazerbeam, your whole life, you have been the odd one out because you lacked coordination. Now I give you the power to make others feel incapable. By firing beams from your hands, you can make any individual not only imbalanced, but also filled with a complete mental daze. All I ask is that you bring me the Miraculous".

"Yes Hawkmoth" he promised.

**ELSEWHERE-**

As the screams filled the streets Chat smiled. Time for action.

"Ladybug, time for action!" he yelled at the empty bathroom.

He turned to Marinette. "When LB comes out, can you let her know there is an Akuma attack nearby?"

She nodded.

Chat turned to the blanket fort as if to check that Adrien couldn't see them.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed her and ran out the door.

"I really hope so," she whispered, wishing there was a way for her to know that he really did.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER-**

Ladybug swayed through the streets, her yoyo catching streetlight after streetlight, easily bearing her weight.

The heroine stopped near a stumbling drove of Parisians. They bounded into one another, all profusely apologizing. They wore confused expressions, conveying a sense of extreme befuddlement.

As Ladybug attempted to approach one, a well dressed businessman; he staggered into her, knocking the pair down.

"I'm s-sorry... Wait y-y-y-you're that superhero girl... um... W-what's her name... uh... Majestia? No... M-maybe Queen B-bee? No, that's n-not right. I'm s-sorry, I can't quite seem to um... to... to focus on things... If that makes s-sense?" the businessman stuttered.

She nodded, and headed towards the chaos.

"So this villain causes people some sort of severe disorientation, which seems to affect their thought as well. I better put in extra effort to avoid that," she thought to herself.

The heroine reached the corner and peered past the building she was pressed against. There she saw a specticled man dressed in vibrant colours approaching. As he turned his head towards her, she pulled back.

"Hopefully he didn't see me. I guess it's now or never," she thought as she lunged from her hiding place.

Unfortunately he had seen her and was prepared for the ambush.

As a beam left Dazerbeam's hand, Chat suddenly found his way between the offending blast and the spotted heroine.

Ladybug pulled him away, onto a rooftop a few blocks from their attacker.

"Chat, are you OK?"

"I-I'm the most OK. I am OKer than OK. I'm the p-pinnacle of OKishness... get it? It is a cat pun... cuz cats are ok," he blabbered.

"He doesn't seem to be very aware of what he's saying. I know we are in the middle of a mission, but now might be the best bet of me finding out where his heart is," Ladybug thought to herself.

"Chat, this is important. Who are you in love with: me or Marinette?"

Chat Noir paused. He could have sworn they were the same person. He thought about it.

"No, two people can't be one person. Ladybug being Marinette would be like André secretly being Principal Damocles. Plus if she was both, she would have twice as much homework, or they wouldn't both finish school. But then again..." he pondered.

"Am I allowed to choose both?" he inquired.

"No," Marinette said, slightly disappointed.

"Um... ok, I guess that makes sense. For some... for s-some reason I t-thought it was a trick question...um I pick Marinette".

She smiled, slightly relieved.

"Why do you love her?"

"Um..." Chat tried to think of how to phrase it. His mind was spinning, but for some reason this seemed important, so he focused.

"Imagine...standing on Mount Everest... now imagine that height c-could measure love. I love Ladybug that much..." he started.

She frowned. This seemed like a complicated way of explaining it. And also, if he was in love with Marinette-her why was he talking about Ladybug-her?

He continued.

"And s-since Mount... what is it called again? Oh, right, Everest. Since Everest is the tallest it means the most love, right?"

She shook her head in agreement but sighed. Chat was obviously too confused to answer the question. She turned to head back to the Akuma.

"Well then you would be wrong," he said, causing her to swerve back at him," because I realized that after I had moved on from LB, I loved Marinette to the moon. And... and the moon is taller than all the mountains in the world combined... and can I tell you a secret?"

"Yes, please do," She practically begged.

"I think my love for her is growing... past all the planets. Past Mars... and Jupper...Jupiner... Jupperter.. You know what I mean... it will even go past Pluto..

Wait... is Pluto a planet? ... I forgot. I guess it doesn't m-matter. I think I will love her into forever. Infinity love for Marinette. But d-don't tell her ok? R-remember... remember you promised. I don't... um... I don't want to scare her away... she hasn't even said she loves me back... so ... so... I shouldn't love her past Pluto... yet".

Tears were freely flowing from her eyes. He loved her. He loved Marinette. And even in a complete stupor, he had mananaged to verbalize his complete devotion to her.

"Oh... no," he whispered,"You're L-ladybug".

His voice was soft. Almost child-like.

"Don't worry LB. Someone w-will love you to Pluto one day".

She hugged him, and he tried to hug back, though his arms seemed to grab the air behind her.

"Time to fix this," she said, as she let go and ran to the Akuma.

This time he really wasn't expecting the ambush.

Her foot connected with Dazerbeam's chest, forcing him backwards. As he recovered from the impact, Ladybug was already scanning him for an akumatized object.

The only visible accoutrement were his wire framed glasses. She took a chance with her next strike, knocking them off Dazerbeam's face and onto the ground. The collision with the earth sent a twisted steel frame skidding across the earth, and a violet insect appeared.

She subconsciously performed her routine, and hurriedly checked on the guy, so as to quickly returning to Chat.

As she returned to the building, she turned to her partner.

"Hey, Kitty. Feeling better?"

"Yeah, but my head is killing me. Everything feels a bit foggy".

"So you don't remember a thing from the battle?"

"I remember having a rational plan for once in my life. I had lured the Akuma into a street and was just about to attack when I was forced to sacrifice myself to keep SOMEONE safe".

"Well your sacrifice was appreciated," she winked. Ladybug breathed a sigh of relief, glad he didn't remember her probing his love life.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Chat.

"Ok. Question number 18. Do you really not like my cat puns?"

She grinned in a lovestruck sort of way, then forced the smile to appear a bit more friendly.

Chat noticed.

"Purrhaps I shouldn't tail you this, but purrsonally I think all your puns are pawsome," she said.

"Please, leave the puns to the purrfesionals," he purred, though it was obvious that he was supremely pleased with her string of puns.

"Of course," she teased back

"Hey Chat. Do you wanna grab lunch? We haven't us had to use our abilities, so we could just hang out?"

"Sure, Purrri- pretty Lady," he grinned, laughing because he almost giving away that he knew her secret identity.

The pair found a restaurant and took the food back to the roof. As they ate they conversed about their future plans.

"So what do we do about Gabriel Agreste?" Marinette asked.

"He should be coming back in a couple weeks. He obviously doesn't know we figured out who he is based off of his last Akuma, or this one would have headed to Adrien's apartment. So lets enjoy a break, and get ready to finish this mess," Chat declared.

Eventually the conversation became more casual.

"And don't think I forgot your last question. I have the answer... I just need to tell the person who it concerns first" Ladybug informed.

Chat smiled, bigger than he had smiled in a long time.

Everything had finally been resolved.

He allowed himself to think, "What could possibly go wrong?"


	19. The Nineteenth Question

_Sorry. This chapter took me a really long time. This one is a bit of a wind down to the story, so enjoy the downhill ride._

**Warning- So far this fan fic has been K material, however this chapter is what earns this a T rating. It contains a scene where a character contemplates suicide, though no one dies in this story. Just a warning.**

**Disclaimer- For some reason I still don't have rights to MLB... maybe Zagtoon productions is waiting until I finish my story before they offer me the rights?**

**Chapter 19**

Another two weeks went by, and MariChat were a rather contented couple. Marinette had yet to tell Chat she loved him, but he knew, and for the time being, that was good enough.

The couple had just returned from a date at the Louvre (Chat wad wearing a hoody, the hood was over his head the entire time). They had gone to see many famous artworks, though it was obvious only one masterpiece had enamoured Chat.

**EARLIER**-

"The Mona Lisa is the most reproduced artworks today," the tour guide mentioned.

"If more people could see you, they would realize you are pawsitively amazing, and I am sure millions would flock to Paris to try and capture your essense. Then the Mona Lisa would be the second most copied work of art," the feline hero whispered.

"She is estimated to be worth over $260 million United States Dollars".

"260 million is waaaaay less than purriceless," he retorted.

"She inspired other famous artists, like Raphael in works such as 'Yong Woman with Unicorn', and did so even before she was completed".

"Maybe she inspired some other famous paintings, but you inspire me every day," he offered sweetly.

In the past Ladybug would have told him to shut up. But this was the present and she was currently Marinette. She knew her kitty really meant the compliments, even if they were a bit exaggerated. So she soaked up every last whispered acclamation.

As they continued the tour, the group gazed at the armless beauty that the world has come to know as the Venus De Milo.

They gazed at the armless eggshell-white statue in admiration. She had traveled the globe, survived wars, and become a symbol of beauty.

The guide offered an explanation on her history and recovery, as well as her a story of her surving a fire.

"She is widely accepted as the Greek goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite".

Chat gave his Purrrincess a knowing look.

She knew exactly what the wordless glance was meant to convey. It was a challenge. He was sure Marinette served as a better exemplar of love and beauty.

The tour went on a bit longer, and they finally returned to their rooftop.

**BACK ON THE ROOF-**

"Minou, did you really have to flirt with me the entire time?" She asked.

"Sorry. Maybe I was a bit distracted. I just wish you knew how I felt about you," he confessed," I say 'I love you' from time to time, but I don't think you can really know I mean it".

"Well..." she responded nervously," do you remember when you got hit by a blast from Dazerbeam a couple weeks back?"

"Yeah... vaguely?"

"Well I saw you, and while he was distracted, I had a chance to talk to you... you said that you loved me... Even though you were totally out of it. And you told me in the cutest way," she said, explaining his allegory of Everest, the Moon, and Pluto.

Chat smiled.

"So you know I love you?"

"Not only do I know..." she began.

Chat felt his heart stop. The air seemed to freeze around him. The traffic went from a scream to a dull roar to eventual silence. Even the starts seemed to stop in anticipation. Time in its entirety was suddenly meaningless.

"...But I can now say, I love you too, Chaton. I am sorry I couldn't say it before. I was once in love with one of my best friends, Adrien Agreste, the guy I cried over all those months ago..."

Chat didn't even hear the rest of her explanation. She had LOVED Adrien. Not had a little crush, not been twitterpaited, not fallen for. She loved him.

It took him a second to process. He had always been proud of his Chat persona... purrsona? fursona? Whatever.

But the Adrien part of him was a different story. He had always felt a bit confined in his role as the supermodel boy. Sure Chat and Adrien had similarities, but Chat was funnier, nobler, more honest and straightforward.

The thought Doubtbringer had sowed into his mind nearly six weeks before reemerged.

"So would she have never have fallen for Chat if she could have had Adrien instead?" He wondered.

He guesstimated, with his mental statistics:

Adrien 99%

Chat 1%

He smiled, but there was a hollow victory to it. If he had listened, he would have known Marinette had come to see him as so much more than Adrien, but he was too busy in his own thoughts.

A determination came to his mind. If she wanted Adrien instead, he would give her Adrien. Just Adrien. He loved her enough that he was willing to sacrifice his humor and wit to make her happy. But a small flame of hope clung in his heart.

"Maybe she still loves Chat the most?" he hoped.

The whole situation was an utter mess once more. Perhaps it was destiny. Maybe it was Chat's jinxing thought from a couple weeks before, that "nothing could go wrong". Or maybe, just maybe, both heroes needed to discover that their partner loved them for who they were, and the pair had to learn the hard way.

The couple gazed at each other as they enjoyed the meal Chat had prepared.

"Mmm," Marinette let out in satisfaction,"if you ever decide you don't want to be a doctor, you may try chef or baker". She dipped another flakey croissant into the savory beef stew.

"Well to be fair I already am a ba--"

Chat stopped. He had almost told her he was working at a bakery... if he had finished the statement, it wouldn't be to difficult to connect that it was her family bakery he working at.

Marinette nearly died inside. He was about to say something personal. She really wanted to know. She knew she shouldn't know, but she wanted to find out who her kitty was.

"Chat, No," he whispered to himself.

"Chat, Yes," she whispered temptatiously.

The reversal of their inside joke made them both laugh. Marinette realized that it should be funny to Ladybug and Chat, but not to her, and she quickly went quiet.

"Mari. My Purrrincess. Mon trésor. I want to tell you who I am behind this mask. I really do... but... I can't. Not yet. I swear I will though".

Marinette couldn't help but wear a lovestruck grin. The Chat from 6 years ago would have gladly thrown out his secret. This Chat was... more refined, maybe even mature ... maybe.

"But wwwwwhen will you tell me kitty?" She whined.

"Um... soon, I hope. Maybe in the next couple weeks if things go according to plan," he said.

He hoped so. But then again, if she wanted Adrien, he could always let her break it off with Chat for his duller personality before the reveal took place.

He looked at his baton.

"Oh, sorry Purrrincess, I need get some sleep. It's a big day tomorrow, and I'll need to meet with my OTHER lady. We are planning something important. Maybe, just maybe we'll have a safer Paris after this".

Marinette smiled, but noted that he had emphasized the word "other" strangely.

"Does he know who I am?" she wondered,"no, he couldn't possibly know. Chat doesn't have the self control to keep a secret that big".

"Ok, I love you Kitty. Be safe," she said

"I love you too," he replied, kissing her.

He was a little surprised that she had said it first this time. Maybe she really did love the jokester more than the model.

He moved the numbers.

Adrien 95%

Chat 5%

**THE NEXT DAY**-

That next morning, Chat found his girlfriend on a different roof, this time covered in red, ready to review their plan one last time.

"Hi LB. Are you ready for today?"

He clarified.

"The day Hawkmoth is officially out of our lives?"

She responded happily,"yes please".

Chat couldn't help but grin. If it all worked out, he would be able to begin the next part of his plan. There were only two steps before he could act.

First, they had to defeat Hawkmoth. The man he had once called "Father". That was not even a worry for him, that would be easy.

And second -this was the part he worried about- Marinette had to choose Chat over Adrien.

"Hey, cat. Meow. Earth to Chat. Chat Noir?"

Ladybug said, pulling him out of his daydream.

"Sorry, LB. Just daydreaming..."

"Oh? About that special girl of yours?"

"Yeah," Chat decided to see how she responded,"things are getting pretty serious, and I am really seeing a future with her".

Ladybug turned to hide a blush. She tried to pass it off as thoughtfully looking out at Paris.

"Chat, you deserve so much. I hope this girl makes you happy".

Chat tallied up the score before speaking.

Adrien 80%

Chat 20%

"Not only is she the love of my life, she's my best friend, and my confidant. She is everything I have ever deserved and more".

The heroine was glad she was still looking at the city. If she had allowed Chat to see her face, he would see not only cherry red cheeks and a monster grin, but also a small flow of tears. She knew whatever happened, she was going to love Chat Noir, no matter who he turned out to be.

Eventually she recovered, and they discussed the game plan one final time.

So we are going to break into the Agreste Mansion at exactly 19:00. I'll enter though the main gate, and you'll enter through here," Chat pointed at a window of the blueprint they had procured.

The pair finalized the finer details, and prepared to end Le Papillon's reign of terror.

"Bug? I know this is kind of weird timing, but may I use one of my questions?"

"Sure. By the way I still owe you an answer for an old one. I do love my boyfriend. I love him sooo much".

Adrien 75%

Chat 25%

The hero smiled, then inquired,"Let's say that this doesn't work. In fact let's pretend that we can't seem to get him at all, and we sepnd the rest of our lives hunting him down".

He paused nervously, then continued.

"Would you be ok spending the rest of your life listening to my silly puns?"

Ladybug grinned happily.

"It would be my pleaspure. I mean it, fur real. I have always pretended they annoyed me but they are meowt of this world".

Adrien 50%

Chat 50%

"Ok, good to know".

"Chat, I have a question for you. Why have you been wasting all your questions?"

"Trust me M'Lady," he started,"I haven't wasted any... except maybe the first one".

She was so caught by the vague mystery of his statement that she missed his use of 'M'Lady', a term he hadn't used since she had screamed at him.

With nothing left to talk about the heroes ventured towards their goal.

AT AGRESTE MANOR-

As the pair separated, they silently wished one another good luck. Then they breached their respective entry points.

Ladybug began to comb the upper rooms and corridors searching for the villain.

Chat found a clue at the front door. At Nathalie's desk he heard soft crying. He investigated to find it was in fact the generally austere assistant was suddenly in a rather verklempt frame of mind.

As she saw Chat she silently sobbed to him.

"Adrien, you need to help your dad. He isn't ok right now. Please! I'm begging you".

"H-how did you know it was me?" Adrien asked in surprise.

"I've known for years, now please, Gabriel needs you. Hurry before it's too late," she cried, pointing to his office door.

Chat opened the door to see Gabriel Agreste at his desk, holding a a pistol.

"My grandfather was in Normandy around the time of D-day," he began,"he was one of the resistance members who received a weapon from an allied supply drop. It was this Colt 1911. After the war ended, he tucked it away, and it has been handed down from father to son, a useless relic of the past".

Chat looked at the weapon. He had never known about any of this.

"But today, it will again find its use: riding France of one more tyrant".

Chat scowled.

"He thinks I am a tyrant?" The hero thought, unaware of his father's actual meaning.

"Before I engage in this dreadfully uncivilised act, may I ask a favour of you?"

Chat snarled," what do you want?"

"You look so much like my son. When I look into your eyes I can't help but see him. Can you please tell me that Adrien will forgive me for this?" Gabriel begged, leveling the firearm to his own head.

In that moment Chat suddenly understood what his father had meant this whole time.

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF?! WHY? YOU HAVE EVERYTHING!" the boy screamed in a mix of hurt and rage.

"What does it matter?" Gabriel lamented," I could own the world and all its treasures, yet I have no one to share it with. My son hasn't spoken to me in the greater part of a year, my wife is dead. No one else matters to me".

Silence filled the room.

"Besides, this was always how it was going to end".

Chat fought the tears begging to come out of his eyes.

"W-what d-do you mean?"

"When one has both the ring and the earrings, they can make a wish, however it has a price. The universe must maintain balance".

He took a breath, then continued, a single tear roving down his cheek.

"Now if one makes a reckless wish, the universe will decide the cost, but if the wisher is exact about both the wish and the trade off, they will get their wish in exactness. My wish was simple. 'That Adrien could have his mother back for as long as I would have lived on the earth'. Essentially, I would havetraded my life for hers".

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO M- TO YOUR SON?!" Chat screamed.

By now Gabriel's eyes were streaming, yet he tried to maintain his composure as he answered.

"Adrien deserved so much more than I could ever give him. Even as a boy, he always loved his mother so much more. The only way I could ever hope to make him happy would be to bring his mother back. And if I had to become a monster, and even die to help my son, I would. Gladly".

Another pause as Gabriel tried to speak.

"But that waz a poor choice, I realize that now. Anyhow, I will not succeed. He has already ripped me out of his life. It would just be better to go to my dear Emilie now. And I'm afraid there is nothing you could say to change my mind, Chat Noir".

He tightened his grip in the pistol and placed his finger on the trigger.

"PLAGG, CLAWS IN!" Adrien screamed, louder than he ever had.

The gun fell to the floor, and Adrien felt a lump in his throat.

"Father, I still need you!" He whimpered.

Gabriel looked at his son, his eyes wide.

"But- how... you- I thought- Nevermind. Adrien, I need two things from you. I need you to give me a hug... and to inform the police that you've caught Hawkmoth".

The boy ran to his father, wrapping him in a tear filled embrace.

"I promise, after I have paid my price, and received the help I need, I will be there for you. Always my dear Adrien," his father vowed, placing Nooroos miraculous in Adrien's hand.

Adrien eventually dialed the police as Gabriel tidied his office. "I may be a mentally-unwell villain, but that doesn't excuse not having a clean office," he muttered to himself as his son reported the capture.

The pair heard a creak in the hall, and Adrien transformed.

"Plagg. Claws out!"

Adrien said the words just in time.

Ladybug burst through the door, her yoyo at the ready.

"LB, we got him. I just dialed the police".

She looked at Chat, then at Gabriel. Then back to her partner. She repeated the process a few times, noting that both men were red eyed, though there was no sign of a struggle, and Gabriel was in no way trapped or bound.

Chat noticed her gaze.

"He surrendered," the hero explained.

**LATER**-

As law enforcement officers arrived, the trio provided enough proof to them that Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth for them to make an arrest.

They led the man out in handcuffs, and the heroes sighed.

"Finally," The feline hero said, his statement having a double meaning.

"Yeah, though it was a bit anticlimactic," Ladybug responded.

"You have no idea, LB".

The heroes parted ways, if only for a few minutes.

**LATER**-

The pair reconvened at the bakery, this time for a shift at work. The day went on, and eventually the pair had cleaned everything and prepared the business for the following day.

Adrien willed himself to have courage, reminding himself that he needed to be sure Marinette loved Chat.

"Hey Mari?"

"Yes, Adrien?"

"I'm in love with you," he said simply.

Marinette dropped the keys she had just taken to lock up.

"Oh... um. I'm sorry Adrien. You are such a nice guy," Marinette apologized, looking at the ground,"I know you will find the right girl. Any girl would be lucky to have you... but I have the greatest boyfriend in the whole world. And not only is he my boyfriend, he's become my best friend".

Adrien was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ok, I just needed to say it," he admitted,"I hope you have a good night... Purrrincess".

The last word was whispered so quietly Marinette was sure she misheard it.

Adrien adjusted the ranking.

Adrien 0%

Chat 100%

He walked out of the shop and pulled out his phone.

"Hi, Monsieur Dupain. This is Chat. I was wondering if you had a little bit of free time one of these days in the next two weeks? I need to ask you an important question".

_**Hmmm...**_

_**Why would Chat call Mari's dad?**_

_**What's going to happen to Gabriel?**_

_**What is the last question?**_

_**A note for the end of this chapter-**_

_**In this story, Gabriel finds himself feeling like he has nothing left. If any of you feel like this: lost, hopeless, or completely alone in this world, please don't despair.**_

_**Reach out to someone: God, family, a friend, a local support group or hotline operator, even me. And please remember- you are important, you do matter, and you are loved. Y'all are awesome, and I love you.**_

_**-Icarus**_


	20. The Final Question

_So... this is the twentieth question... whew. I can't believe I wrote 20 chapters._

**Disclaimer- As fate would have it, I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. Fate is cruel.**

**Chapter 20**

Chat stood in the rooftop, breathing in the crisp Parisian breeze. The sun glinted across his glossy suit, and he felt as though he was roasting in the midday light. Yet on an outward glance, he seemed patient, almost calm.

However his heart told a different story. It had been two weeks since they had taken down Hawkmo--Gabr--his Father. He had been able to visit him in jail once so far, and the trial was coming up.

But that wasn't what bothered him.

The hero patted his front pocket, and felt the small lump. Hs tried to breath a sigh of relief, but in vain.

That still wasn't the biggest worry he had.

Chat looked down at the streets. The Parisians were holding another celebratory ceremony relatively soon, this time to commemorate the heroes capturing Hawkmoth.

Chat had received two invitations, one for the ebony clad superhero, and one for the late teen/former model who had helped the heroes to find Hawkmoth.

He mildly worried about how to appear as two people at once, but he would figure it out.

But there was the question. His final question.

The mere thought of it sent his heart into a sporadic array of violent beats. This was the day.

"You can do this Chat," he told himself. He knew he had prepared everything. He had the roses, the key, the candle, the ladder, and the bracelet. Most importantly, the lump was still in his pocket. He knew it wasn't likely to leave, as the pocket had a zipper, but he still checked it almost religiously.

As he patted his pocket once more. Ladybug's yoyo produced its ever familiar "zing!", which echoed through the air, followed momentarily by the graceful heroine landing next to him.

"Hey Kitty, what's up?" She asked.

"I-I..." Chat breathed.

"Calm down. This is just like any other day. She's just the love of your life, same as she's always been," he thought to himself.

"I called you here for question number twenty... but I wanted to make a change..."

Ladybug had been prepared for something like this.

"Ok, I know you said you didn't waste your questions, but we both know you did. I'll give you five extra questions since we already defeated Hawkmoth. Deal?" she offered with a look of exaggerated benevolence.

Chat smiled nervously.

"No, that's not what I had in mind. I already have an idea of who you are. This was my plan: I am going to take you on a tour of Paris... a purrsonal one. And at the end of the tour, I am going to ask my last question, and then you can answer it and try and guess who I am. Is that an ok adjustment?"

Ladybug looked like she had been hit in the gut.

"You... you have an idea of who I am?"

He smiled, extending his hand.

"Well there is only one way to find out M'Lady. Do we have a deal?"

"D-d-deal," she stuttered, still a bit shaken.

Without so much as a warning, the cat scooped up his bug, and vaulted off into the distance.

She recognized the area he came to a stop at.

Pulling out a hidden ladder, he climbed up one side, a hand behind his back.

"Chat, you did this last year," she said.

"Yes, though to be more precise I did it one year and one day ago. And today I am doing it again. Do you want to tell me why this place is so special?"

She instinctively touched the pendant Chat had given her a year ago.

"This is where we met, six years ago," she whispered, now clinging to the ladder next to him.

He saw her hold the necklace, and smiled sorrowfully.

"Yes. This is where I first met the girl who would grow to become my closest friend," he began,"unfortunately times have been tough, and this year all I can afford to offer is this bouquet".

He presented her with the flowers. There were 12 red pristine roses, each singing a harmony to the feelings Chat wished he could express with his own words.

She accepted the gift, only to find Chat had scooped her up and was carrying her elsewhere.

She gulped as they began to near the second sight. Each catapult of Chat's staff brought the duo nearer and nearer to their secret paradise.

Eventually they landed on the rooftop gravel, staring out at the city. Ladybug wanted to speak, to tell him that she didn't need to be carried to the locations, and to ask why they were here- even though she knew the answer.

"M'Lady, at this point you are probably starting to believe what I told you before. I know who you are. This is THE rooftop," he said.

His voice trembled ever so slightly.

"The one where we comforted one another after our mutual heartbreaks. Where we went on countless dates. Where I waited to hear those three sweet words. And where you said them to me".

He produced a small candle, hidden under the bench.

"I remember blowing these out one night after you had left," he said, holding up the candle," she loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not. I had just declared my feelings to you for the second time, and you had offered me a kiss in return. When I blew the last candle, I found myself at 'she loves me not'".

Marinette recalled the event, and the panic afterwards as she told Alya that she had messed up. The thought brought a tear to her eye, which she quickly brushed off.

"It was only a few days ago that I found this candle. It had fallen under the bench. It was the missing 'she loves me'," Chat concluded.

At this point she couldn't help it. Ladynette threw her arms around him crying.

"I love you so so so much," she blubbered.

"I know you do Purrrincess. I know. And I love you more than you can imagine. In fact, let's go see where that love began," he soothed, now offering her his hand, rather than picking her up.

She took it, and leapt with him.

As they moved from building to building everything felt perfect. She swung from street to street in line with his staff, as he vaulted through the same city. The most impressive part was that the pair held hands the entire way.

Maribug followed her Lover's every gentle turn, until they found themselves at the ruins of a building.

"I did this," he gestured at the rubble.

"What? Why?" She asked, more out of curiousity than worry.

"When we fought Silvertongue, I saw him ask for people's possessions. You were Mari, but you offered him the Ladybug pendant. And for a second it broke my heart," he explained.

She looked at the ruins and pondered. It did make sense that he could have such a visceral reaction. She had screamed the foulest things she could think of as Ladybug, then allowed Chat to comfort her as Marinette only several hours later. They had started dating, and she had hidden how she ahd hurt him.

"How... how did you forgive me? How could you? I said some of the worst things to you, then pretended everything was ok. You must've been devastated," she wondered aloud.

"At first I assumed you were just playing with my heart. And it did hurt, more than anything I have ever felt before. That's how I knew I loved you Mari. And when I called you to chew you out, I heard your soft caring voice. And at that moment, the only thing I could feel was love for you".

"And that is the night you called me and said 'I love you' right before hanging up," she finished.

"Yeah, and I knew two things from that moment. That you had never meant to hurt me, and that I would always love you".

Tears again flowed down her face.

"Hey Mari, if you keep crying you won't be able to cry when it counts," Chat gently teased.

To try and calm her, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

He also slipped a charm bracelet onto her wrist. On it were only two charms: a ladybug and a cat.

"Shall we explore a few more places Purrrincess?"

His hand was once more offered to her, to which she graciously accepted.

They bounded off, stopping at a large tan building. It stretched three stories off the ground, the single circular window at the apex staring down at the Parisian streets below.

"Collège Françoise Dupont," she whispered.

Ladybug stared in confusion as Chat stopped at the large wooden double doors. He snuck behind one of the pillars and smiled, a thin black object behind him.

Then, with a sudden move he flicked his wrist, showing he had picked up a black umbrella. With the movement in completion, the large black mass enveloped the couple.

It seemed useless in the warm afternoon sun, especially when one considered the sky was as clear as a diamond.

Suddenly the couple faced a barrage of water as a 50 litre trash bin filled with water poured down from above.

Carapace and Rena quickly retreated, having completed their portion of Chat's plan.

She looked at Chat in confusion, expecting an answer.

"I didn't know why this was special until recently," he began,"but according to Rena, this is where you first fell in love with me... or rather my alter ego. That being said, I couldn't help but add it to our location list".

The school was closed, as the Hawkmoth liberation ceremony was meant to have as many Parisians in attendance as possible.

As he gently placed his hand in hers, he produced a key from his right pocket. She noticed he also tapped his left pocket as if to make sure something was still there.

"Principal Damocles owed me a favour," he explained.

Opening the door, he escorted her in.

"An umbrella... in the rain..." Marinette thought,"I've only ever loved one boy besides Kitty..."

She didn't have time to think as Chat raced them to their old classroom.

"I met Ladybug in the middle of the street, tied together by the ankles. But the love of my life, Marinette, I met right here, in this class".

She continued to process it.

"A-a-adrien?" She whispered almost silently.

If he did hear her, he ignored it; instead he checked his baton-clock.

A moment went by, then another. Finally he cleared his throat.

"Six years. To the minute," Chat started.

"I was right here when we met," he said, dropping to a knee," I was trying to scrape off some gum someone had left behind. Little did I know that in the next second I would meet the only woman I would ever love. My Purrrincess, my best friend, my partner, and confidant. The girl with an eye for fashion, who would stutter at my presence as if she was scared of everything, yet charge into battle against the scariest of Akuma, as if it meant nothing. You would become my hero, my inspiration, my Love".

"Adrien," she said confidently.

He smiled, still on his knee, as if the ancient gum were still adhered to the chair.

"You've got me Purrrincess. Any ways I was given 20 questions. Today I would like to use the last one... but first... could you please transform, I knoa you are the same girl, but I would like to ask you as Mari".

"Tikki, spots off".

He trembled as he unzipped the pocket and produced a glistening silver ring. The band was thin and plain, and the center held a small unimpressive ruby.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you marry me?"

She looked at him, tears streaming down her face, unable to speak.

"It's not a lot, I admit. When I cut ties with my father, I left a trust fund behind. I told him I didn't want any 'model money'. But I'll undo that. Later we can replace this with something bigger--".

"Chat, yes!" she sobbed, grabbing him.

"Chat, yes?" He asked excitedly.

"Chat, yes," she reaffirmed,"and by the way, the ring is perfect".

She slipped the modest band onto her finger, and kissed her fiancé.

**So... how can a girl marry a superhero with no identification?**

**And will Adrien and Gabriel truly be able to reconcile?**

**Master Fu payed up, but Tikki still owes Plagg.**

**And don't we all want to know how the meeting with Tom went?**

**What ever happened to Luka? (for those of you who care).**

**What is the Lahiffe baby's name?**

**Darn, since the questions are done, I guess there is no way for us to know. If only there were some sort of additional speech, an 'Epi Logos' as ancient Greeks would call it. Hmm. too bad there isn't an English word for epilogos. Darn.**

**The end... perhaps...**


	21. Epilogue

So the Greek words epi logos becomes Latin epilogos, which in French become épilogue , to English's epilogue. Hahaha, I'm not fooling anyone, am I? Of course I know what an epilogue is.

After a little over a month, I finished this story, leaving 20 Questions at around 60 thousand words. I have made so many friends, and received so many great ideas.

**Special thanks go out to:**

**The excellent ****epcot97****, who allowed me to see the reader's side of the emotional rollercoater.**

**The marvelous Littlemixup, who allowed me to brainstorm ideas, and help 20 questions reach its potential.**

**The brilliant JollyWonderBat, who shared some ideas, and helped encourage me at the beginning, when I was quite nervous about writing.**

**The spectacular ChubbyUnicornMama, who provided ideas, and reaffirmed some of my authorial decisions I worried about.**

**The intelligent Hkt29, who provided reviews and criticism on every chapter. I hope the advice helps me with my later projects.**

**And to the rest of you, guests and account holders who read this, encouraged me, taught me new things, shared your stories as well, and gave me ideas. I wish I could thank you all by name. This Fan Fiction was a product of our mutual adoration of Miraculous Ladybug. Thank you all.**

_Disclaimer: So y'all probably will be surprised to find out I don't own MLB. I still am._

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Adrien felt his jaw drop as Tom walked Marinette down the isle of the small chapel.

Technically they had already been married an hour ago at the council office, but this setting felt more real, more purrsonal.

Her snow-white dress stunned the entire chapel. The dress was an A-line that she had designed herself, along with the help of her father-in-law, Gabriel Agreste.

She walked, step by step, begging herself not to trip.

As they neared the front of the chapel, she finally did the one thing she had just prayed she would not.

She let "Clumsinette" out of her cage, and the evil spirit took its chance to knock her to the ground. However, in some unexpected proof of soulmatehood, Adrien caught his bride to be, carefully sweeping her upward, to make the fall look almost graceful.

Nino began to clap, but quickly ceased as he felt an elbow lodge itself into his ribs. Alya gave him a "don't embarrass me at my best friend's wedding" look.They were in the first row of chairs, along with Tom, Sabine, Gabriel and Nathalie.

Tom smiled at his superhero son. He recalled over half a year ago when he got a call from him.

**SIX AND A HALF MONTHS AGO-**

"Hi, Monsieur Dupain. This is Chat. I was wondering if you had a little bit of free time one of these days in the next two weeks? I need to ask you an important question".

Tom couldn't help but break a grin.

"I can be free at any time you aren't busy saving Paris, son".

Chat froze over the phone. "Son"? Was that just a friendly title or was that a sign Tom knew why he was calling.

Chat forced himself back into the conversation.

"How about tomorrow afternoon?"

"That would be excellent, I'll be ready".

**MLB...**

The next day Adrien transformed, though he put the extra effort of putting a suit over his costume.

The gentle rasp on the residential door of the bakery felt like a gong, echoing the sound through all of France.

Slowly the door opened, revealing the friendly baker.

"Chat, come in. We made some fresh croissants just for you".

Chat nervously accepted one, and munched away.

"So, Chat, what brings you here this fine afternoon?" Sabine inquired.

"Dear, I think this is going to end up being a man to man talk," Tom gently inserted.

Sabine smiled in frustration, if that were somehow possible, then walked away.

Tom knew he would pay for that later.

"So, Monsieur Noir, what would you like to talk about?"

"S-sir... I hope you know. I l-love Marinette," Chat chattered. He knew he needed to be confident in this next part.

"So much so, that I can't imagine my life without her. So, with your permission, I plan to ask her to marry me".

He waited for the harsh "no" that television had taught him to expect.

"Son," the baker sighed, putting an arm around him,"I couldn't be happier".

Chat grinned.

"Plus, the sooner this happens, the sooner I can watch over some beautiful grandbabies".

The statement brought a squeal from elsewhere in the business, and caused Chat to redden like tomato.

After he left, Sabine approached her husband. He took the chance to speak to his wife, though his "MariChat is victorious" grin was already speaking volumes.

"By the way sweetie, I think this means I win the bet".

Sabine sighed and handed him 10 Euros.

"Her hapiness is obviously most important, but I really thought she'd end up with Adrien," she confessed, preparing to give up on Adrienette.

**MLB...**

It was a couple weeks after this that Marinette and Chat had reluctantly approached Tom and Sabine.

"Mom, Dad, We need to tell you something," the couple confessed hand in hand.

They had known that they would eventually need to admit their identities to a few close family members, and now that there was no Hawkmoth, they had decided that they could brief the Dupain-Cheng family.

"Spots on!"

"Claws in!"

The couple said in unison.

Mild surprise showed on their faces, though it seemed more amused. The pair were caught off guard, but the truth was apparently not too unbelievable.

The couple explained their plan to date publicly as Adrien and Marinette for a few months, and then get married. It was easier to file paperwork than if Marinette tried to explain to French officials that she wanted to marry an unnamed superhero.

"Tom, it seems that Marinette is marrying Adrien. Technically that means I didn't lose".

Tom returned the 10 to his wife.

"Ahem," she said,"and Chat is not marrying our daughter".

Tom handed her another 10 Euros.

"Does everyone bet on us?" Adrien groaned.

This prompted a laugh from the whole family.

**BACK AT THE WEDDING-**

Gabriel looked at the artwork in front of him. Of course the dress was beautiful, but he couldn't help but feel pride in his son.

Adrien was a superhero, studying to become a doctor. He was about to marry an amazing, talented, girl who he really loved.

Gabriel knew he had grown a lot in the last six months. He remembered when everything had begun to change. His court case had descended into havoc.

The prosecution wanted a severe punishment, but his defense had contended that Gabriel had not harmed anyone, nor caused the destruction of property.

Furthermore, the judge was hard pressed to find any previous case in which an individual had suffered a deep loss, and turned to magically giving strangers evil powers to undo the accident.

The lack of legal precedent had resulted in a surprising sentence. Six months in the city sanatorium, followed by a year of biweekly counseling.

Through the ordeal he had had many meetings with doctors, discussing his life and the decisions he had made. There were ups and downs, but overall the man was finding his forgotten humanity.

In the half year he was at the asylum, Gabriel had had three regular visitors. Adrien, Marinette, and Nathalie.

He had begun a healing relationship with Adrien, and his soon to be daughter wanted to get to know him on a personal level, but Gabriel couldn't help but wonder why Nathalie had remained vigilant.

He decided to inquire at this less than opportune moment.

"Nathalie," he whispered,"why did you keep visiting me whe I was... well... You know... staying at the institution?"

"Why do you think I kept coming back Gabriel?" she asked hopefully.

The first thought in his head was that she "was a good friend", but he refrained from saying that. It would take someone truly incompetent to say something so blatantly understated.

"Is there..." he began, as she looked at him longingly.

"Is there perhaps the possibility you have romantic feelings for me?"

The normally aloof woman shook her head in embarrassed affirmation.

Gabriel thought of something his therapist, Dr. Martin had encouraged.

"Gabriel, I want you to focus on your heart. If you feel something, even if it doesn't make complete sense, I want you to act on it".

So Gabriel acted. Quietly he slid his arm closer to hers, until they were holding hands.

The maneuver went almost unnoticed by the attendees, except by Adrien, who shot his father a playful wink.

Gabriel smiled, and returned the intentional nictation.

As Marinette slowly got her bearings, she looked at the man between her and Adrien.

"Master Fu?" She whispered.

He smiled softly and replied.

"Today it is Pastor Fu, I was recently certified online," he admitted,"anyhow we should probably get started".

He went through the introduction, then asked if anyone opposed the union.

Suddenly all eyes fell on two back row guests.

The first was a well groomed man. His suit was a plain black design, and his tie a deep blue, both of which complimented his well kempt hair.

It had only been several days since Marinette had found out. Luka, the suave ladies man turned homeless man was actually in his first leading role in a rather large movie.

He played a secret agent who was forced inro hiding when he was burned. In an attempt to hide from those who were looking for him, he had disguised himself, and lived as a transient for 3 months.

Luka took the role quite seriously, and in a supreme display of method acting, even to the point of embarrassing himself, he had begged for money, cementing in the ability to become someone else.

The actor was now incredibly successful, but he had had only one thought on his mind as he entered the chapel. To stop this union.

The eyes also darted to the short haired ravenette. She had won multiple times in the Fédération Internationale d'Escrime World Championships, a fencing tournament. She was even a Japanese entrant in the upcoming Olympics in fencing.

Kagami was known for taking what she wanted, and in this case everyone knew what she wanted. She had been spurred on even more by the fact that she believed both Adrien and Marinette had been seeing other people prior to 6 months ago.

So, when no one had expected it, she slipped in the back, ready to take advantage of what she thought was a new relationship.

Fu scanned the room, looking for dissenters, and to everyone's suprise Kagami and Luka were distracted with one another, whispering and giggling between themselves.

He took the unexpected boon, and moved on.

"Lad- ahem- Marinette and Adrien have taken the opportunities to write their own vows, Adrien, if you would".

The young man's eyes shimmered as he looked into his wife's eyes.

"Marinette, for years I referred to you as "a friend" or "a good friend". Eventually you became my best friend, and everyone knows one of the smartest things you can do is marry your best friend".

He breathed, thinking everything was going well so far.

"And it really is the smartest decision I have ever made. I am so indescribably in love with you. A part of me loved you for as long as I remember. At one point, I felt like my love for you reached Everest. I stood on the peak, and sighed knowing I couldn't love any more than that. But, I was wrong, because I got to know you better, and spend more time with you, and see who you really are. And let me tell you- even though you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen, miraculously, you are even more beautiful on the inside. Suddenly my love reached the far side of the Moon. And it continued, exiting our solar system".

He shook as he spoke, but Marinette's teary eyes told him to continue.

"And so today, in front of all the people we love, I vow to not only stay by your side, nor to simply keep loving you, but to love you more every day. I swear to love you to the ends of the infinite universe and back and then some".

By now tears were streaming down both of their faces.

"Marinette, I have always loved you, I love you today, and I always will love you".

And with those words he carefully slipped a ring onto her finger.

Marinette cried for several minutes, and Adrien wisely retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket, allowing her to use it to abate the flow of tears.

In the corner of his eye, he saw something particularly unusual. Gabriel was offering him a thumbs up.

Finally, her composure regained, or at least with enough of it regained, she spoke.

"Adrien, I began to fall in love with you over six years ago when you offered me an umbrella, which is almost silly," she confessed.

"And it remained in that primitive state for so many years. Then, that one fateful day, you sang to me on the rooftop. My heart had just been broken and so had yours...and I kissed you. I played it off as nothing, my grief talking. But it was my subconscious mind. I saw emotions in you that... that pawsitively shocked me," she said, adding a special pun just for him.

"And from that day I loved you in a much deeper sense. It took me a while to convince myself to say it, but eventually I did. Now I wish I could declare it to you every moment of every day"

He was grinning wildly, tears now pouring from his face. His eyes looked vaguely reminiscent to a leaky faucet.

"You make me feel like a Princess, and I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else. You are my best friend, my partner, and now my husband, and one day you'll be the father of my children. I look forward to a lifetime of happiness with you, and I vow to always let you know I love you with all my heart".

By this point there were were few dry eyes in the crowd. Suprisingly there were a few sobbers, including Nino and Nathalie.

"Shhh, it's ok babe," Alya soothed.

"They're just soo perfect for each other," Nino wept.

"I know, babe, I know," the young mother told her husband,"and when they finish we can go to the reception with Todd and Catherine and our little family can congratulate them".

On their right, Nathalie tried to hold in the heavy tears.

Gabriel panicked...

"Now or never," he told himself, then did the most unGabriel thing.

He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," she said bashfully,"I've just come to love Adrien so much, and I am so happy he gets the happy ending he deserves".

Gabriel's heart melted, and he squeezed her shoulder affectionately.

Fu smiled, wiping a tear off his own cheek with his colourful handkerchief. No one noticed the image on it. It was a kercheif with with Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing.

The supercentenarian smiled.

"Ch- Adrien, you may now kiss your Lady".

And with that, the husband and wife shared the sweetest kiss up to that point of their lives. It wasn't full of passion, but it was the most love they had ever felt.

In that moment eternity and the infinite universe seemed to gravitate to that instant. It was as if the whole Quantic Universe had been created for this single snapshot of time.

Chloe, who had made the trip to see her friends, sighed. "Miraculous, utterly miraculous".

There was no villain, only two families becoming one. Heartbreak had become love, pain turned to celebration, and hatred was forgiven and forgotten. The world stood still, and the Kwamis took note.

Wayzz, Trixx, Pollen, Tikki, and Plagg stared from above, taking in the sweet scene from a small hiding place on one of the chandeliers.

"Plagg," Tikki said apologetically,"I still owe you your cheese, but I can't get it to you. I know I promised, but I don't know how to get it". Tears welled up in the small Kwami's eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Plagg whispered so the other Kwamis didn't hear," I care about your happiness waaay more than some stinky cheese. Plus, right now I just want to savour this moment".

Tikki smiled in amazement.

"Plagg, you really are the most thoughtful being I know," she said, then gave him a covert kiss.

The black Kwami became just a little more red in that moment.

Alya and Nino. Marinette and Adrien. Tikki and Plagg.

They were perfect for each other.

**LATER**-

At the reception, the couple stood to receive friends and family.

Nino and Alya came first. They hugged their friends, wishing congratulations, along with a pair of happily cooing babies.

"I guess Catherine and Todd are happy for you as well," Nino joked.

Marinette laughed, and Alya took the moment to whisper to Adrien.

"Hey, I am glad you two are happy, but if you ever mess this up, just know somehow I will make your life miserable... after all, there is more than one way to skin a cat".

Adrien gulped and shook his head.

Next came old friends; Max, Kim, Rose, Juleka, and others moved through the line.

Then came Chloe.

"Adriki-- I mean, Adrien," she said apologetically,"I hope you know how lucky you are. You could've ened up stuck with me -or even worse her (she gestured to Kagami, now holding hands with Luka)- if it weren't for this beautiful bride of yours".

She hugged the pair, whispering to Marinette, "take care of him", before walking away, head held high in her regular Chloe fashion.

As the line died down, Gabriel appeared.

As he approached, Adrien spoke.

"Gabr--Fath--Papa," he settled,"I am glad you could make it".

"As am I, son," he beamed,"This was one of the most heartwarming things I have ever seen".

He paused, before saying words that choked up his son.

"Adrien, I am so proud of you. You as well... Marinette".

They each took the opportunity to hug the emotionally unguarded designer, and he hesitantly returned the motions.

"I must apologize, I hope you two can forgive me?" He asked, referring to the better part of a decade in which he had tyranized the city, as well as the personal coldness he had shown to both young adults.

"Of course, Dad," Marinette said unhesitatingly.

This time Gabriel was the one who struggled to find words.

Finally he spoke.

"Normally I would leave my gift on the table like everyone else, but this present requires specific care," he said producing a folder.

"This documentation signs over the rights to 'Gabriel' brand fashion, along with all its property, designs, and subsidiaries to Adrien and Marinette Agreste".

Her mouth dropped open as he signed the paperwork and Nathalie notarized it.

"Marinette, this isn't going to be easy, you will have to prove yourself to other designers. However this should jump start your career, and as the new owner of a private jet, you have the ability to go to work in Milan or London or wherever, and still make it home in time for dinner with your family... that is, if you make family a priority," he said mournfully, his own guilt spilling out.

His son and newfound daughter buried him in a group hug.

"Than you, thank you," they chorused.

Gabriel smiled.

Later he found himself at the dessert table, asking Nathalie if she would like to split an pastry.

Tom and Sabine who had just finished transporting the desserts greeted their children.

"And to think, how many litres of tears do you think you lost crying over Adrien as a young teen?" Sabine ribbed.

"Enough to fill at least one Olympic swimming pool," Tom razzed.

Marinette felt her skin flush crimson.

"I suppose I better start making up for those tears by sharing some smiles and good memories," Adrien responded confidently.

"I have a feeling you two will be making some VERY good memories tonight," Sabine teased.

Marinette's mouth fell open, as did Adrien and Toms'. Sabine merely grinned, feeling like she had won a game.

"What? It's true," she said casually, strolling off to say hello to other friends.

Alya and Nino had returned to their friends, the newlyweds, who were suddenly enthralled by the twin babies they brought.

"What are their full names again?" Adrien asked.

"Come on!" Nino teased," their godfather doesn't even know their names".

"Catherine Marinette Lahiffe and Todd Sheldon Lahiffe," Alya said proudly, ignoring her husband.

"Cat," Adrien said equally proudly, as he looked at Catherine.

Marinette frowned.

"So I get CATherine... like cat and heroine. Marinette is obviously tied to the greatest person in tne world (she teased), and Sheldon is the whole shell/turtle thing... but what about Todd?"

Adrien smiled, "a tod is a name for a male fox, Purrrincess".

Nino nodded, "yup,".

"How did you know that, Adrien?" Alya asked?

"You have to know vocabulary if you want to purrfect the art of punning. By the way," he turned to Marinette,"I loved the pun you added to your vows".

"I thought you might Chaton".

The day reached into the evening.

Adrien had kindly offered Marinette a piece of cake. To everyone's suprise, she had returned the kindness with devious fiendishness, accepting the treat, and offering a slice in return, only to bring it into his face.

Gabriel fought back a grimace as the white frosting dripped onto his son's ebony suit. Nathalie gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

**LATER**-

As the couple prepared to leave, they allowed for one final archaic tradition.

Marinette turned around and threw the bouquet behind herself.

What started as glee turned into shock as everyone watched the flowers sail toward one girl in specific: Manon Chamack, who was not even 12 years old.

The girl realised the mistake she had made by standing alone, and shrieked in fear.

And then everyone watched the most incredible unfolding of events.

The bouquet bounced of of her head, and sailed to the left of the young girl, right into the unexpecting hands of Nathalie Sancoeur.

She looked at the bouquet in her hands, then saw Gabriel staring at her with a lovestruck expression. She offered a sheepish grin.

Adrien smiled, and gave his papa a thumbs up before walking his lady to the car.

"How could life get better?" He wondered.

**THREE MONTHS LATER-**

Marinette loved their cozy little apartment. Sure they had money now, but she and Adrien agreed that there was no reason the Agrestes couldn't live in a compact apartment. If anything it meant they spent more time together.

"This can't be," she thought to herself, sitting alone in the bathroom while Adrien was ironing clothes in the living room.

They had been so careful, planned everything perfectly.

At first she had thought it was a stomach bug. But after Marinette had thrown up for several days, a thought occured. More a "what if" really.

She heard a sound outside of the bathroom, but paid no attention to it. Adrien had probably knocked something over.

Marinette had begun to wonder if the "what if" was credible when she noticed a normal pattern in her life made a change... and by change, she meant the pattern had disappeared. She was now over 2 months late.

She carefully picked up the tool that held her hopes and dreams. Looking at the confirming lines, she burst out the door.

As she saw the living room she spoke.

The ironing board was out, and the iron, still on, burning a hole in Adrien's favourite pair of jeans. Several picture frames were broken, and the front door was busted open, and Adrien was no where to be found.

"ADRIEN WE'RE... pregnant".

_**Ok, so I was getting ready to end it all, and then I thought up an idea for a sequel... so please forgive the "small" cliffhanger. You can find out what happens next in "Mysterious Clues", the sequel! Please don't hate me... too much.**_

Hopefully the epilogue will combat the sick feeling I am about to have when I change the "incomplete" box to "complete".

For those of you who are reading my other work Paradise and Purrrgatory, I double my apology, it may not come out very fast.

Stay awesome!


End file.
